


This Is How We Live

by JonasGeek



Series: Where Words Fail, Music Speaks [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry Siblings, M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasGeek/pseuds/JonasGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Road Trip, a fic about a band and their friends going on a crazy adventure. Readers wondered what happened afterwards?  Did Kurt and Blaine stay together?  Did Stereo Outcast break up?  What is Rachel doing with her life now?  Let's go on another adventure together, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! And welcome back to this crazy beautiful (well I consider it beautiful) mess I created. In my mind I am about two or so months late in posting this. Life got crazy and I didn't want to do something leaving you guys again like I did when I first posted Road Trip. So as of right now I hope nothing happens, because I don't know if I can take it.
> 
> Anywhos, back to why you are all here in the first place. Welcome to my sequel of Road Trip! This sequel is a monster, I often call it a monster in my posts and people probably wonder why, well here is why. I didn't want to write just one sequel, I wanted to write dozens. And I didn't want so many one-shots, so I decided to sort of combine them all instead. I have about 20 or so one-shots/chapters written for this sequel so far. (Ahem, so far.) And I technically want to write more, so if you have any ideas about what you want to see in this verse let me know! Anything!
> 
> I suppose now I shall introduce the sequel to Road Trip, This Is How We Live.
> 
> **Summary:** Kurt attends his first college party with Blaine, Derby, Maddie, and Kyle.
> 
> **Inspired by:** The Party Scene by All Time Low

_September 4, 2012_

Kurt couldn't believe he was going to an actual college party with his boyfriend in New York City. He pulled on Blaine's arm, which made Blaine look over at him and smile.

"You alright?" Blaine asked him in a whisper.

"Yeah," Kurt said with a wide grin, "I guess I am just a bit nervous."

"You will have fun," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's temple.

Derby was walking in front of them looking at his phone, "Ooo, Tanya will be at the party tonight."

"You don't stand a chance with Tanya," Maddie said with a laugh. She turned to Kyle and swatted his arm, "Would you put that stupid video game away?"

Kyle shook his head, "I need to beat this level, Mario is just a fire flower away from being where I need him to be at."

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I always wondered how one could be so involved in video games, but then one weekend Finn let me borrow his copy of those Batman Arkham games and I spent the entire weekend binge playing them."

Blaine laughed, "See, I knew I picked the right one."

Letting out his own laugh, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's arm, "Who knew."

"Wait, you beat the Arkham series in a weekend?" Kyle asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, well the two that are out now," Kurt shrugged.

Maddie shook her head, "Boys. Tell me why Rachel decided to not come tonight?"

"She had a Skype date thing with Finn," Kurt sighed, "I don't know what is going on with them lately." Blaine gave him a sympathetic look.

"Party time!" Derby shouted as he ran down the street and up the stairs.

Kurt looked around and saw everyone hanging outside of the house. They were drinking and smoking, he instantly felt out of his element. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Come on," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand, "Let's get you a drink." He pulled Kurt into the house and the music was loud. The bass was pounding in their ears. He shuffled them inside the kitchen and grabbed two beers. "Here!" he shouted handing Kurt one.

Kurt took the beer and looked down at the can.

"You know you can drink something else," Blaine said yelling into Kurt's ear, "I know you haven't really drank before."

"No, it's fine," Kurt shouted back and smiled. He watched as Blaine opened his beer and took a long drink. He knew Blaine had partied before, but didn't realize he partied like this. Opening his own beer, he took a long swig. He pulled the can away from his lips, "That's disgusting."

"Yeah it is," Blaine laughed as he took another long drink. He crushed the can in his hand and tossed it behind his head. "Want to dance?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded his head as he took another drink to drain his own beer can. He didn't crush his like Blaine, but set it down on a table near by. He felt a bit woozy for a second, but he looked over at Blaine who had his hand on his back and was just smiling at him. "I want to dance now."

"Yes sir!" Blaine shouted as he took Kurt's hand and took him to the makeshift dance floor in the living room. He pulled Kurt close to him and started to dance.

Kurt wasn't exactly sure what was going on, most people were just moving side to side, swaying. He didn't even know what song was playing because the bass was turned up so high, but he just figured he would follow Blaine's lead.

"Come on," Blaine laughed. He moved his hands to Kurt's hips, "I know you can move Hummel!"

Kurt only blushed as he looked around waiting for someone to call them out, but he forgot these are people Blaine went to school with. They were probably used to seeing couples of all kinds. He could only nod and move along with Blaine.

The alcohol in his system started to loosen him up, and when Blaine grabbed two more beers, Kurt quickly drank the other one down.

A song started to play over the speakers which Kurt recognized right away and he pulled Blaine back to dance. "Having fun?" Blaine asked with a smile.

Kurt didn't answer him, he just moved his body to the beat of the song and laughed. He was lost in the music when he started to feel dizzy, he grabbed onto Blaine's arm.

"You getting hot?" Blaine asked with concern. He watched as Kurt nodded his head and he pulled him away from the large crowd of people. "Better?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. Blaine was now handing him a bottle of water, "Thanks."

"Sure thing," Blaine said kissing him on the cheek. "Oh hey Terrence!"

"Blaine!" the guy named Terrence walked over to them. "Dude, what the hell did you think of that test in Theory?"

"Killer," Blaine said with a laugh, "By the way, this is my boyfriend, Kurt."

Terrence turned to Kurt and smiled, "Hey dude. Blaine loves to talk about you non-stop."

"I do not," Blaine said waving his hand.

"He does," Terrence said and he leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear, "And I can see why."

Kurt felt his entire face redden. He knew the mix of his nerves and alcohol were making him looser, but he still couldn't believe someone said that to him. He instantly felt lost in the moment, but then oh that was Blaine next to him.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, "Hey, he's mine. Get your own."

"I plan too," Terrence said to him, "You go to school at NYU?"

"No, Parsons," Kurt answered him.

"Nice," Terrence nodded his head, "How you got stuck with a dork like Blaine I will never know."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Not funny man."

"Dude! Blaine!" another guy came over, "I thought you weren't going to be here."

"Andy, why would I miss a solid party like yours," Blaine said giving his friend some sort of handshake that ended with them high fiving.

"Who's this?" Andy asked looking at Kurt.

"That is Blaine's man," Terrence told him, "Kurt." He pulled Andy back, "That means hands off."

"Nice to meet you," Andy nodded at him, "Don't worry, my girlfriend wouldn't like it very much if I started hooking up with other people."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Oh, well that's a good thing." He knew getting used to New York would take time.

"What do you do at Parson's?" Terrence asked.

"Fashion," Kurt shrugged. "I am mostly in beginning classes now, but I hope next semester to be placed in more advanced ones."

"He's amazing," Blaine interjected. "I have to say, he could design in his sleep."

Kurt and Blaine talked to the two guys for about a half hour. Kurt noticed Blaine seemed to be bouncing where he stood in place. He figured he must have been happy and that was good.

"Holy shit," Andy ran off, "Todd and Lisa not on my sofa!"

"I see shifty eyes," Terrence adjusted his tie, "If you excuse me gentlemen."

Blaine leaned into Kurt and nuzzled his side, "How are you doing?"

"Good," Kurt turned his body to face Blaine's, "I'm having fun."

"Good," Blaine repeated as he pressed their lips together. He pulled away and smiled, leaning in again, he started to kiss Kurt harder.

Kurt was surprised by Blaine's kiss, but it wasn't unwelcomed. He kissed him back. There was probably people staring at them, but he was kissing his boyfriend and it was fun.

Blaine pulled back, "Hey."

"Hi," Kurt giggled.

Derby appeared running into the kitchen, "Blaine! Blaine! Code red!"

"Huh?" Blaine asked confused.

"Dude, Dirk is here and he is looking for you," Derby said.

Kurt's mind started turning instantly, with his mind clearing of the alcohol he had drank earlier. Dirk was Blaine's ex-boyfriend and they broke up because they grew apart. But why was he looking for Blaine and why did Derby mention he was single?

Blaine just let his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder, "I am sort of busy here."

"Not saying I didn't warn you," Derby held his hands up as he back away.

"Good, he's gone," Blaine smiled, "Now where were we?" He leaned in give Kurt another kiss.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He felt Blaine's hands on his ass, and it wasn't new, but they were in a room filled with other people. He understood quickly though, Blaine lifted him up to sit on the counter.

Pulling away, Blaine giggled, "Want another drink?"

"No thanks," Kurt said knowing his limits, "I think I am good."

"Okay," Blaine smiled dopily, "I'm thirsty. I'll be right back." He walked off to go grab another drink.

Kurt sat on the counter as he waited for Blaine to come back from getting his drink. He looked at the clock and realized Blaine had been gone for almost five minutes. He hopped off the counter and walked into the living room. Looking around he didn't see Blaine anywhere.

Bumping into someone, Kurt saw he bumped into Andy, "Oh hey Kurt. Are you looking for Blaine?"

Kurt gave a nod, "Have you seen him?" he yelled over the music.

Andy looked around for a moment, and then pointed to the dance floor, "I guess Dirk found him."

Turning his head, Kurt felt his heart fall. Blaine was dancing with his ex-boyfriend, his extremely attractive ex-boyfriend. Dirk had long dirty blonde hair and a tall lean body. He kept pulling Blaine closer to him and it didn't seem that Blaine was puling away.

Kurt couldn't breathe, he needed to get out of this party. "Thanks," he said to Andy, but he just started to walk towards the door. He walked down the steps slowly. His legs were wobbling as he walked. Finally he sat down on the bottom step. Taking out his phone, he dialed Rachel.

"Kurt, aren't you supposed to be partying?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

"How much do you know about Blaine's exes?" Kurt asked her in a rush.

Rachel's tone changed instantly, "Hang on Kurt."

Kurt heard some shuffling on Rachel's end and he heard her talking to someone. Finally she must have got settled once again because he heard her sigh. "Tell me."

"I don't know much," Rachel said, "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Kurt sighed, "I want to go home."

"Is there a cab anywhere?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shook his head, but then realized he was talking to her on the phone, "I don't have any money on me."

"Oh great," Rachel said, "I am so going to kill my brother."

"Kurt!"

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, he felt as if he could still hear Blaine saying his name. He felt a tear run down his face, great now he was crying.

"Kurt!"

Pausing for a moment, Kurt realized that it was Blaine saying his name. He turned and saw Blaine running down the stairs.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly, "You scared me. I couldn't find you anywhere. What's wrong?" He cradled Kurt's head in his hand, "Why are you crying?"

Kurt gripped his phone tighter and he could hear Rachel over the phone. "I'm fine Rachel. Blaine is here."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Kurt said.

Rachel was reluctant, but she said her goodbyes and Kurt hung up with her.

"Why did you call Rachel?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself, "I needed to get out."

"You should have told me earlier," Blaine said to him, "Sorry, I got pulled onto the dance floor by Mandy and I had to push some loser off of me."

"What?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sat on the step next to Kurt, "Mandy pulled me on to the dance floor. And then someone was dancing with me. I thought it may have been you, but it didn't feel like you. When I turned around I freaked out when I didn't see your face, I may have punched my ex in the face."

"You punched him?" Kurt asked confused.

"Yep," Blaine said and he flexed his hand, "I sort of felt bad, but in all honestly it felt good. Sorry I left you. I didn't mean too."

Kurt let his head fall into his hands, "I thought you were getting bored with me."

"Bored?" Blaine asked and then he started laughing, "You are far from boring Kurt, trust me." He reached over and took Kurt's hand, "I hope this whole fiasco didn't scare you off from anymore parties."

"I don't think so," Kurt said, "Just maybe keep you on a leash next time."

Blaine laughed as he leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, "Sure. Ready to head back home now?"

"But we just got here not long ago," Kurt said.

"And I think we made quite the impression," Blaine told him. He stood up and wiggled his fingers, "What do you say to finding some late night snacks?"

"Like French fries?" Kurt asked with a grin.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him close, "Yep, I picked a good one." He gave Kurt a kiss, pressing their lips together.

When Kurt pulled away he smiled, "French fries?"

"To French fries!" Blaine said as he pretend to hold out a sword and start running down the street with Kurt's hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da and there you have it! The first one-shot/chapter for this monster! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and whatnot, tell me what you thought. I just never know. And so far all of these one-shots/chapters are going to be posted in chronological order. I basically have the next five or so years planned out.
> 
> Remember you can request an idea, I love writing things when you guys request them! And most of the one-shots/chapters are inspired by or have songs in them, so if you have a song recommendation for a one-shot/chapter, I'm all ears as well! I've had these stories in my head to myself for almost four years now so sharing them feels wonderful.
> 
> ~ JonasGeek
> 
> P.S. While I was writing these, I knew I needed something to organize all of these things because if I do get requests I don't want you to get lost. If you head on over to my Tumblr blog: [Where Words Fail, Music Speaks Verse](http://toloveandtomadness.tumblr.com/wwfmsv), you will find a handy guide if you get lost (I will also put sneak peaks of upcoming one-shots/chapters). Now bring in the dancing lobsters.
> 
> P.S.S. Our boys got married! That is all.


	2. React

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Blaine and Kurt's first time spending the weekend alone with one another and Kurt has plans.  
>   
>  **Inspired by:** React by Artist vs Poet

_October 20, 2012_

Kurt was practically kicking Rachel out of their apartment, "Go now."

"Oh I just remembered I need my lotion," Rachel dropped her things and went to the bathroom to retrieve her product.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurt stared at her, "Are you done now?"

"Yes," Rachel smiled, "Now don't forget to not leave the stove on again."

"Rachel that was you," Kurt said to her and was trying to shoo her out the door, "Now go, you don't want to keep your friends waiting."

"Why do I have a feeling my brother is going to be living here all weekend?" Rachel asked him.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "I thought you told me any activities me and your brother do aren't any of your business."

"Oh they aren't," Rachel said picking up her bag again, "But have a good weekend without me."

"Enjoy your mini vacation," Kurt said opening the door for Rachel. "See you later."

With Rachel gone, Kurt could start his plan. He quickly went into the kitchen and started to cook his fabulous chicken recipe he had. Along with some side dishes he was working furiously in the kitchen. After getting dinner started, Kurt freshened up and put on an outfit he knew made him look amazing.

There was a knock at the door, and Kurt ran over to get it. He smoothed down the front of his shirt before he opened up the door, "Hey stranger, long time no see."

Blaine walked in the apartment with one arm around his back and the other holding a bag, "Hey you," he pressed a kiss on Kurt's lips, "And these are for you." He brought his arm around and he was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Oh Blaine they are beautiful," Kurt smelled them. "I'll put them in a vase."

Blaine followed Kurt to the kitchen, "Okay wow that smells amazing."

"Thanks," Kurt said as he picked a vase from underneath the sink. He had started collecting them since it seemed Blaine liked giving him flowers occasionally. "I practically had to kick Rachel out earlier before I started though."

Blaine let out a laugh, "My sister."

"How did the early show go?" Kurt asked him as he took a lid off a pot.

"Pretty good, I broke two strings during the middle, so it kind of made things suck, but I think it went well," Blaine shrugged. "I was sort of sad you weren't there."

"I was busy," Kurt said as he tasted some of the white sauce he made, "Here taste."

Blaine took a small sip from the spoon and he let out a moan, "Oh my god Kurt, that's freaking amazing. I'm telling you if this design thing doesn't work out you could become a chef."

"Nah, I'm good," Kurt said as he stirred the pot. "Could you grab the serving dish from the cupboard please."

"No problem," Blaine said as he went to the cupboard he knew the serving dishes were in. He picked up one and brought it over to Kurt, "You know I think I like staying in with you like this the best."

"Me too," Kurt said as he poured some of the white sauce on the two plates. He carefully cut the chicken and placed it on the plates with Blaine watching. After he added on the side dishes, they each sat down with their plate at the table that had been dress in a tablecloth with two lit candles.

Blaine stood up and grabbed the bag he brought pulling out a bottle of wine. "I got the good stuff, or at least I hope it's the good stuff," he said looking at the label.

Kurt let out a small laugh as he picking up the bottle opener, "I'm sure neither of us will know the difference."

"I don't know, I am a great connoisseur of wine," Blaine said with a smirk.

"Here you open the bottle oh great connoisseur of wine," Kurt said handing him the bottle opener.

Blaine took the bottle opener and twisted it into the cork. He started pulling hard on the cork, wiggling it back and forth to loosen it. "Come on," he said still pulling and it finally popped out, "Ha, see."

Kurt rolled his eyes and he held out their glasses, "I am mildly impressed."

"Just imagine what other skills I possess," Blaine said with a playful look in his eyes.

The couple started eating and making light conversation about their week. The pair hadn't seen each other in two days, so they were missing that connection. When they moved onto dessert, Blaine refilled their wine glasses and they ate the molten chocolate cake on the couch while cuddled with one another, often feeding one another from their plates.

Blaine set both of their plates down on the coffee table and wrapped an arm around Kurt's bent legs that were in his lap, "What is going on at work then, you don't talk about it much."

"Busy I guess," Kurt said as he let his finger trace small outlines on Blaine's arm.

"Just busy," Blaine said to him, "I mean come on, you have to tell me if you work with any cute boys who are trying to steal you away from me. I imagine there are models everywhere wanting your attention."

"Blaine, that's not funny," Kurt said to him.

Blaine realized he probably shouldn't have said that. He sometimes forgets that Kurt doesn't have the best track record when comes to unwanted feelings. "I'm sorry. I just wondered is all. But I was really wondering, are there any cute boys trying to steal you away from me?"

"No," Kurt shook his head with a laugh, "I don't think they could possibly try. I don't know if any of them would know exactly what I like."

"And what's that?" Blaine asked leaning in closer to Kurt.

"I-I-"

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together, "What is it Kurt?"

"Blaine, I know we haven't done much in the bedroom and I know it's because of me," Kurt started.

"Hey, it's not because of you," Blaine told him, "We are taking it slow and I like it like that. No one better tell you otherwise."

Kurt gave Blaine a smile, "Thank you, but it's just I feel like is there something we can do to take this all to the next level?"

"Do you mean sex?" Blaine asked him.

"Well I don't mean going all the way," Kurt said with a frustrated groan, "I just...I tried watching those movies the other night and I wasn't trying to look for something crazy. I found some light stuff and the intimacy they shared not even going all the way was sort of beautiful. And I mean beautiful in a way when I sat there afterwards thinking about what their mothers must think of them now."

Blaine gave Kurt a smile and reached over to stroke his cheek, "Kurt, what are you ready for?"

Kurt swallowed the invisible lump in his throat. "I want to see you naked," he said in a quiet voice. He expected Blaine start laughing at him or tell him that it was a silly idea, but when he looked up and into Blaine's eyes he didn't see any of that. He saw his boyfriend whom he cared for very deeply.

"As long as I get to see you naked too of course," Blaine teased trying to ease the tension.

Kurt dipped his head and smiled, "Yeah, I thought about that part too."

"First I want to kiss you until I can't remember what day it is though," Blaine said moving his body and he was hovering over Kurt's, "Then we'll work things out from there."

"I like the sound of that," Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him down for a hard kiss.

Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip and he focused on making Kurt feel good. One of his hands traveled down and started to massage Kurt's hip bone knowing it drove his boyfriend crazy. He left Kurt's lips and started to kiss his neck.

"Blaine," Kurt squeaked out as he grabbed Blaine's shirt.

Lifting his body up, Blaine looked down at Kurt, "Making you fall apart is sort of something I really like to do."

Kurt playfully hit Blaine's shoulder, "Should we...um..."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "What is it baby?"

"Should we go to the bedroom?" Kurt finally asked getting a bit of confidence.

"Good idea," Blaine said as he wiggled his hips and saw the look Kurt gave him. "Come on," he stood up off the couch and held out his hand.

Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand. He was pulled up and into Blaine's arms, and Blaine dipped him. He gave his boyfriend a look, "Going for the whole sweeping a guy off his feet?"

"I do what I can," Blaine grinned as he held onto Kurt, "Now come with me."

Kurt looked in to Blaine's eyes and he knew, "Okay." Blaine pulled him back up and gave him a kiss.

They went into Kurt's room and he only had his lamp on that was sitting on his desk. He had cleaned his room in advance which he was glad about. Blaine pulled him over to his bed and they sat down on the edge. "You look kinda nervous."

"I am," Kurt said rubbing a hand on his pants, when did his palms start sweating?

"Hey," Blaine used a finger to lift Kurt's chin so he could see him, "I'm nervous too."

"But you've done this before with guys," Kurt said with a shrug, "I've never done anything."

Blaine let out a sigh, "That's the thing though, it doesn't matter how many guys each of us has been with or not. All I know is that I'm doing this with you for the first time and it's giving me butterflies."

"Really?" Kurt asked him.

"Really really," Blaine smiled as he leaned in close and caught Kurt's lips in a kiss. He reached his hand up to cradle Kurt's face as he deepened the kiss.

Kurt brought his own hands up and he touched the end of Blaine's shirt lightly tugging on it. They had some steamier make out sessions without their shirts on, so this part wasn't anything new to him. They separated for a moment as Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt over his head.

Blaine quickly reached over and started to unbutton the buttons on Kurt's shirt. He did each button one at a time until he was done, he pressed a kiss on Kurt's collar bone as he pulled the shirt off and let it fall onto the floor.

Pulling his undershirt off, Kurt dropped it down next to his other shirt. He reached over and touched Blaine's chest, it was one of his favorite parts about Blaine. He wasn't too hairy, but he did have some hair and while he wasn't built, he did have an amazing body from running around on the stage.

"I would say you have a fetish," Blaine teased.

Kurt smiled, "Maybe I do."

Blaine let out a laugh and then reached down touching the top of Kurt's pants, "Can I?"

"Um, yeah," Kurt gave a small nod.

Unbuttoning the pants, Blaine pulled the zipper down and he could already see Kurt getting hard through his underwear. They worked together and pulled off Kurt's pants letting them land on the floor in a puddle. Working quickly, he undid his belt and had his own pants off laying next to Kurt's within moments.

Kurt moved up his bed and used his finger to beckoned Blaine to come closer to him.

With a small pounce, Blaine landed on top of Kurt started kissing him once again. He lowered his hips touched their clothed cocks together making Kurt accidently bite his lower lip.

"Blaine," Kurt whined.

Reaching his hand lower, Blaine started stroke Kurt's cock through his underwear. He felt a wet mark and grinned over the fact that he had made Kurt fall apart like this. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Kurt said more surely now.

They each took off their own underwear and for a moment they looked at one another, just taking in their bodies by the low lighting in the room.

After they moved under the covers, Blaine looked down at Kurt who had turned red from his cheeks and down to his chest, "You are quite possibly the most amazing and beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

Kurt gave a small smile, "You are quite handsome yourself."

Blaine smiled as he leaned down to press a kiss to Kurt's lips. "I know we didn't really talk about what we wanted to do, but I have an idea."

"Okay," Kurt said with a nod.

"Do you have any lube?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt pointed to his nightstand, "First drawer all the way in the back."

Blaine reached over and opened the nightstand drawer. He reached all the way in the back and pulled out the lube. It seemed Kurt had opened it and used some, but the bottle was still almost full.

Pouring some of the lube onto his hand, Blaine reached down between and wrapped his fingers around Kurt's erection. He started to move his hand up and down listening to the small noises Kurt was making that was driving him over the edge.

"Close," Kurt whined out.

Pulling his hand away, Blaine picked up the bottle of lube and Kurt's hand stopped him.

"Can I?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine said as he squeezed a quarter size amount onto Kurt's fingers. He thought he saw stars when he felt Kurt's hand on him.

Kurt tried to give Blaine the same pleasure he had just given him. He wrapped his fingers around Blaine's hard cock and started to move his hand up and down. He assumed he was doing it right because of the noises that Blaine was making.

Accidently, Kurt brushed their cocks together making them both jolt at the motion. Blaine gently moved Kurt's hand away took them both in his hand. He realized the lube was getting tacky and needed more.

"Here," Kurt said with a small laugh, he squeezed a small amount on Blaine's hand.

Blaine pressed their lips together in a kiss as he reached down to start stroking their cocks together once again. He had to move his head and he bit down on the part of Kurt's neck where it meets his shoulder.

Kurt tilted his head to the side as he let Blaine lead and felt amazing. He curled his toes as he felt Blaine continually stroking their cocks together. He started to feel the tightness in his belly and he squeezed his eyes shut as he started coming between them. "Blaine."

The act of Kurt coming and saying his name, made Blaine feel his own orgasm start to take over. "Kurt," Blaine whined. He flinched as he came watching the white hot ropes mix with Kurt's on their chests.

Kurt felt Blaine land on top of him and he opened his eyes to stare at his boyfriend. He smiled as he brings a hand up to move a piece of Blaine's hair.

Blaine looked at him and smiles, "Hi."

"Hi," Kurt said back to him.

Settling down next to Kurt after he wiped their chests removing the stickiness from them, Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's middle. "That was amazing."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

Blaine froze and lifted himself up to look into Kurt's eyes, "Yes, it was amazing and everything with you will be. Sure it may be messy and one of us will probably make a mistake or two, but that's what this whole experience is about. Me learning you and you learning me. Sort of like two chemicals reacting, you know. You can't have salt without the sodium and chloride."

Kurt reached up touching Blaine's face, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Blaine said as he snuggled back beside Kurt, "Now I propose we sleep until morning and in the morning I'm making waffles."

"Pancakes," Kurt corrected him.

Blaine smiled into Kurt's shoulder, "Pancakes it is!"

"You goof," Kurt said as he gripped Blaine's hands and closed his eyes happy that he had such a wonderful boyfriend who knew exactly what to say when he needed to say it. "Wait, did you compare us to a chemical compound."

"Sleep time Kurt," Blaine said with his eyes closed.

Kurt turned over, "No, I need to know where this sudden interest in chemistry came from."

"Sleep," Blaine repeated as he pulled Kurt into him.

"This isn't the last of this conversation mister," Kurt said to him.

Blaine let out a sleepy laugh, "Good night Kurt."

"Night Blaine," Kurt said finally closing his eyes, feeling safe being surrounded by Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy-doodie! I hoped you liked that one, it was one of the last ones I wrote recently and I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you thought! I am always interested. And if you have any ideas for this verse just let me know, I am all ears.  
>   
> So yep, for right now that's all I gots. Have a good one!  
>   
> ~ JonasGeek


	3. Mona Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Kurt tells Blaine I love you for the first time and all Blaine can say in return is thank you.

_December 13, 2012_

The couple was lying down in Kurt's bed enjoying the quiet afternoon. They were giving one another lazy kisses with the lights turned down low. It was perfect. Kurt lifted his hand and gently touched Blaine's face. He smiled, "I love you."

Blaine froze and looked into Kurt's eyes. "Um, thank you."

"Oh god," Kurt sat up, "I said it to soon. I am such an idiot."

"No," Blaine followed Kurt and touched his arm, "I just...you know those words are kind of heavy."

"I know, I'm sorry," Kurt said regretting saying those words, but feeling maybe he shouldn't feel regret.

"Don't be sorry," Blaine groaned, "I am bad at this. Look if you want to say it, then you can."

Kurt shook his head, "No, because apparently you don't feel the same way."

Blaine sighed, "It's not that Kurt, it's just like I said. Saying the L word is kind of heavy."

"The L word?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow, "I have heard you tell your sister you love her." Now he wasn't only feeling regret, he was mad.

"She's my sister," Blaine waved his arms around. "But saying it to someone who isn't family, it's heavy."

"Would you quit saying that word. We aren't in some 80s film," Kurt climbed off of the bed, "I just remembered I have some homework I need to have done by tomorrow."

"Kurt," Blaine said with a whine in his voice, "Please can we talk about this."

"I don't know what we have to talk about. I'm fine. We're okay," Kurt said giving his boyfriend the best fake smile he could. "I'll walk you out."

Blaine stood up, "Please Kurt."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said as they walked through the apartment. "I promise its okay."

Staring in his eyes, Blaine knew it wasn't. "Do you promise you'll talk to me if you need too?"

"I don't know why I would have too," Kurt said crossing his arms across his chest to close himself off.

Blaine just gave him a look, "You talk to me about anything Kurt."

"I know," Kurt sighed, "I have to get moving on my homework. I'm frustrated I forgot."

Leaning over, Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Kurt said a bit breathlessly. "Bye."

"Bye," Blaine said leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Kurt banged his head on the door as soon as he shut it. "Thank you? He says thank you?"

Later on, Kurt was sitting on the couch when Rachel came home. He was working on some homework, but it wasn't due tomorrow. "Hello dear," she smiled, "How was your day?"

"Blaine said thank you," Kurt said.

"Um, okay," Rachel said setting her bag down. "That scoundrel," she said with a smile.

"After I said I love you," Kurt sighed trying to slip further in the couch.

Rachel froze, "Oh. Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Kurt stood up, "I said I love you to my boyfriend of five months and he couldn't say it back. He said thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Rachel said rubbing his arm giving a small laugh, "My brother is an idiot."

"This isn't funny Rachel," Kurt said, "I am being serious. Should we just break up now?"

"Why are you thinking of breaking up with him?" Rachel asked taken back.

"He obviously doesn't feel the same way as I do," Kurt shrugged. "Maybe I should just end it all. Break it off, quick like a band aid."

"Is that what you really want?" Rachel put a hand on her hip understanding where Kurt's feelings were coming from now.

Kurt shook his head, "No, but what the hell else am I suppose to think?"

Rachel sighed and grabbed Kurt's arm dragging him over to the table. She had him sit on one of the chairs, "First off, you aren't breaking up over this. I know for a fact that he feels the same way or felt it sooner."

"Am I supposed to believe you?" Kurt asked as he watched her put the kettle on the stove and turn on the pilot light to warm it up.

"Yes," Rachel said grabbing two mugs from the cupboard. "Another fun fact we both know, is that my brother is an idiot. Did you two at least talk about it?"

Kurt sighed again, "He wanted too, but I just wanted to be alone."

Rachel lifted an eyebrow, "You should have talked."

"I didn't want too," Kurt shrugged and looked away from his friend.

"I probably wouldn't want to either," Rachel said thinking.

Kurt stared at her, "This hasn't happened to you has it?"

"Finn and I said I love you right before we started dating," Rachel said, "I mean, we knew each other longer than you have Blaine have. But that is one relationship. Don't let that determine when you said the L word."

"Oh god," Kurt groaned, "Just say love. Just say the word. What is wrong with saying the word?"

"It's a special word," Rachel smiled as she put a tea bag in each mug. "It took Blaine a long time to say it me again. And for awhile to say it back to our dads."

"It did?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded, "I mean, with everything that happened to him. It was hard. I was always saying it and then they would say it to him. He would shut down. It's complicated for him I think."

"Now I feel bad," Kurt let his head fall down to hit the table, "I don't know what to think."

"You love him that's why," Rachel giggled, "And why didn't you tell me before? Isn't that supposed to be a best friend's first right?"

Kurt picked up his head and glared at her, "Not funny."

The tea kettle let out a low whistle and Rachel filled the mugs carefully with the hot water. She set one down in front of Kurt and herself. "Do you want my advice or not?"

"Go ahead," Kurt said dipping his tea bag in the hot water.

"I think you honestly need to give my brother time," Rachel gave him a smile, "I know you love him and I'm positive he loves you too, just don't count him out just yet. I mean if he ever doesn't say it, then yes break up with him. But talk to him. There really is no worse case scenario here."

"We could break up," Kurt took a drink from his cup, "That's the worse case scenario."

Rachel took a drink from her own cup, "And if you do, that's okay too."

"I don't want too," Kurt said. He could feel a tear starting to fall down his cheek.

Rachel set her cup down, "Then fight for the bastard. My brother is a catch and so are you, my friend. Do what your heart is telling you."

"I want to see him," Kurt twirled the tea bag in his cup.

"Then go," Rachel said.

Kurt stood up suddenly, "You know what, I am. I should talk to him and just tell him. And I will tell him over and over again, because it's how I feel."

"There you go," Rachel said, "But wait for me because I really want to be there for this."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he let out a laugh.

"Thank you? I said thank you?" Blaine could not believe what had just happened between him and Kurt.

Blaine knew saying thank you was probably one of the worst things he could say in that moment, but it was such a surprise. But was it all really a surprise? They had been dating for five months now. This was also one of the most serious relationships Blaine had ever been in.

Walking through the streets of New York was for people who were confused. Blaine was confused. Did he love Kurt? He knew he had strong feelings for Kurt, but was that love?

Without realizing it, Blaine had walked back to his own flat. He walked up the stairs and when he walked in Derby and Kyle were playing a video game. Maddie was walking out of the room and instantly knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Maddie asked.

Blaine looked up, "That obvious?"

"Dude, it looks like you need some major help," Derby paused the game, "Have a seat. Tell the old Derbs what's going on?"

"Really?" Blaine asked him and then he groaned. "I feel like an idiot."

"So nothing new then," Kyle said with a nod.

Blaine picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "I don't really want to talk to you about it."

"Come on Babs," Maddie said, "You can tell us anything. We promise we won't laugh or anything. And if these two do, I will smack them for you."

"It's just..." Blaine was trying to find the right words.

"Did you have a little trouble in the bedroom department," Derby said pointing down.

"No," Blaine glared at his friend, "God, Kurt said he loved me." He waved his arms in the air.

All three of the friends stood still, they looked at one another before bursting out laughing all together.

"Great thanks," Blaine said taking his jacket off and throwing it near the hooks, "Forget I said anything."

"No," Maddie said trying to cover her laughs, "It's just, how is that a problem?"

"I said thank you back," Blaine said. "My boyfriend told me he loved me and I just said thank you. I feel like an asshole."

"But if you don't feel the same way dude, and then you shouldn't say it," Derby shrugged, "I have said it one to many times without meaning it and none of those times ended well."

"I don't want to end it," Blaine reached up and pulled on his hair, "I mean Kurt is my world and I feel a lot when I'm around him. Is that what love is?"

"Oh sweetie, haven't you ever said it before?" Maddie asked him.

Blaine shook his head, "No. All my other boyfriends, we weren't like this."

"Like what?" Kyle asked.

"Serious," Blaine shrugged as he paced around the room. "I mean what is love anyways? This is so stupid. Why do three little words carry so much?"

"Because of what they stand for," Maddie smiled, "It's definitely not an easy thing to say, let alone to feel. And as for what love is, it's different for everyone."

"What the hell does that mean?" Blaine asked.

"She means that what you consider as love, may be different for others," Kyle explained, "Such as if you love someone who walks by with green hair, then that's your thing."

Blaine couldn't sit, so he just kept pacing around the room. "And when I asked him if he wanted to talk about it, he just pushed me out. Wouldn't you want to talk about it?"

"No," Derby said with a laugh, "Come on, think about it. Your boyfriend just said thank you after you say I love you. I would want some time to process that. I mean it's sort of taking a step back in your relationship and wondering if it's worth it."

"What?" Blaine stopped moving, "What do you mean worth it?"

Maddie walked over to Blaine, "We are here for you through anything Blaine, trust us."

"Kurt wants to break up with me?" Blaine said as he started to cry, "He wouldn't do that would he? I mean he knows how I feel about him, right?"

"How do you feel about him?" Maddie asked.

Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it. "I don't know. I mean, I honestly don't know."

Kyle stood up, "How about you go lay down and think about it. You look kind of exhausted."

"Sure yeah," Blaine said in a haze. He walked into his bedroom area and closed the curtain behind him. Pulling his shirt off and letting it fall to floor, he kicked his pants off and put on a pair of sweatpants.

After he climbed into bed, he started thinking. He thought about his relationship with Kurt. How he feels when he is around Kurt. The look on Kurt's face when he first saw him after all those years of not, he was adorable.

Blaine rolled over and smiled as he remembered Kurt freaking out the first night he slept over here. It was by accident, but Blaine talked him through it. They hadn't had sex or anything, they both just fell asleep during the movie that they had been watching. Kurt was breath taking when he was sleeping.

Kurt always had a way of making Blaine feel things he never thought he would feel. Blaine felt his heart skip a beat as he thought of when Kurt took care of him when he was sick. He was so sweet and caring.

And whenever Blaine saw Kurt in the crowd while he was playing a concert, it always made him want to play better. He wanted Kurt proud of who he was and what he did.

Blaine then thought of the time, they had finally seen each other naked for the first time. Kurt was freaking out and so was he to be honest, but it was amazing. It was amazing because it was Kurt and him. "Oh shit," Blaine shot up in his bed.

Reaching over, Blaine grabbed his guitar and started to play a tune that came into his head. He started to write some lyrics too. He didn't know how long he was in his daze, but he knew his friends wouldn't mind.

When the sun started to rise, Blaine knew it must be morning, but he kept working. He needed this to be perfect.

Kurt was walking back from trying to visit Blaine. Kyle had told him he was sleeping and that he looked exhausted. This information had made Kurt worry. He said he could try and wake him to talk to him, but Kyle didn't think that would be a good idea.

Rachel told Kurt not to wake Blaine. He will think better with a good nights rest and so would he. She dragged him out of the building

Walking down the street, Kurt sighed. He wanted cake. Cake always made things better. He found a small bakery and ordered one of the cakes to bring back for him and Rachel.

When they got back, Rachel stayed up with Kurt and they ate the entire cake. It was late when they finally went to bed. Kurt couldn't really sleep though. He kept thinking about everything and hoped to talk to Blaine tomorrow.

The next day, Kurt realized he didn't have anytime to talk to Blaine. He had school and then work that night. It was his busy day. He hated these days especially when him and Blaine weren't talking.

Kurt went to school and he realized that today just wasn't his day. His coffee spilled on his good shirt before he left for school. He tripped walking up the stairs which put a small hole in the knee of his pants. And finally when he made it to his first class, he realized that he did have homework and he didn't do it.

Kurt was sitting on the bench and wondering if he should even attempt to get lunch when he felt someone sit next to him. He looked to left and saw Derby. "What are you doing here?"

Derby just gave a small shrug as he set down a small box Kurt had seen him play on occasions.

All of a sudden, there was strumming of a guitar and Kurt looked around. "Derby what is going on?"

Derby gave a small nod in the opposite direction.

Kurt turned and saw Kyle and Maddie walking towards him. Kyle had a guitar and he wasn't playing. Kurt was looking around, "Um."

And then he saw him, Kurt saw Blaine walking and strumming his guitar. He gave him a questioning look, but Blaine just smiled and started to sing.

_Boy I'd steal the Mona Lisa_  
But I know I wouldn't keep her  
Cause I wake up next to you everyday  
I'd buy the Taj Mahal,  
Never visit it at all,  
If that's the only price I gotta pay.  
Cause I've never loved anything like I love you.  


Kurt froze as he heard the words come out of Blaine's mouth. Had he just said, what he thought he said.

_I'd go and catch the moon_  
And I'd drag it down to you  
But I know you'd be brighter anyway  
I'd walk the whole Great Wall  
And every brick I'd count 'em all  
Then I'd start over the next day  
Cause I've never loved anything like I love you.  
Like I love you.

_Like I love you_

Blaine was walking right up to Kurt. Kurt felt Derby pull his arm to lift him up as Blaine went straight to him smiling.

_Turn on every light in New York City,_  
I'd still be blind if you weren't with me.  
You're the only one who opens up my eyes.  
Cause I've never loved anything like I love you.  
Like I love you  
Like I love you  


Lowering his voice, Blaine smiled as he sang to Kurt. They both were now looking at each other as if no one else was around.

_I'd steal the Mona Lisa_  
But I know I wouldn't keep her  
Cause I wake up next to you everyday.

A crowd had formed around as the performance drew people in. Some even had their phones recording the event. Everyone around them started applauding for them at the end of the song. The crowd was on their feet as they waited for Kurt's response.

Kurt didn't know what to say honestly. He was standing there not sure what to say, he was just smiling.

"You can say something," Blaine whispered.

"Thank you," Kurt said not realizing what he said.

Blaine let out a laugh. "I guess that works, huh?"

"No, I didn't mean to say that," Kurt said, "I mean, thank you for the song."

"I know," Blaine said lifting his guitar off of him and handing it to someone.

Kurt felt Blaine reach over and take his hand, "You realize I didn't need all this."

Blaine used his other hand to cup Kurt's face, "I would give the moon to you if I could because well because I love you."

Kurt knew he felt a tear fall down his face and he smiled, "I love you."

"I knew that," Blaine gave a playful shrug.

Kurt let out a laugh and pulled Blaine towards him, pressing their lips together in a kiss. The crowd around them cheered happily as the couple kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I was going to post this yesterday, but I ended up babysitting a 3 year old for a majority of the day. And I was exhausted last night after he finally left. That I had watched almost 5 hours of Spongebob, I don't think I've ever seen that much Spongebob in a row before, The Wiggles yes, but not Spongebob.
> 
> Anywhos, you are here for the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was one of the first ones I ever wrote and I had a different idea before, but I kept changing my ideas. It's probably in my folders somewhere. It's sort of scary in there.
> 
> If you liked it let me know or if you didn't, that's cool-io too! And again if you have any ideas for the verse just drop a message on here or on my tumblr, toloveandtomadness. I suppose that's all for now. And Glee is ending this week, so it's sort of been a bit emotional for me. I will keep most of what I've read to myself because I know there are people who still avoid the spoilers, but I've listened to the songs and they are incredible. And I will probably add something sappy later on, but for now that's what I got. Peace out peeps!
> 
> ~ JonasGeek


	4. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Kurt finds out about Blaine's brother.

_March 10, 2013_

"Wait a minute," Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, "You have a brother?"

"Half-brother," Blaine pointed out as he flipped through one of his textbooks.

Kurt was shocked, "Why am I just hearing about him now? We've been dating for over eight months!"

Blaine let out a sigh and dropped his book, "Because we maybe see each other once a year. We are related through my mom." He took Kurt's hand and held it in his hand, "Trust me, Cooper is someone you do not want to meet."

"It's just you are so close to Rachel," Kurt said confused.

"Cooper is ten years older than me," Blaine shrugged, "He lives in California and works on commercials. He wants to be a serious actor but I can't take him seriously so I doubt anybody else will."

"But you two are brothers," Kurt said still confused, "You wouldn't say that about Rachel."

"True, but I did grow up with Rachel," Blaine said to Kurt, "Trust me Kurt, Cooper is like that cousin you only want to see sometimes because otherwise you get this enormous headache every time he talks to you."

Kurt tapped his fingers on one of the books in front of him, "When is the last time you saw him?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "I think it was early last year, I can't remember."

"We were in California last summer," Kurt said, "Why didn't you invite him over?"

"I did," Blaine said, "I sent him an email, but he told me he had an audition."

"Oh," Kurt said sagging onto the bed. "I'm being pushy with this aren't I?"

Blaine laughed, "No, I suppose I should have told you about him. Maybe the next time I meet him, you can come too."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded his head, he picked up his laptop and logged onto Facebook, "He sets his stuff on private because he thinks his groupies will find him."

"Groupies?" Kurt asked out loud.

"There we are," Blaine pointed at the computer.

Kurt stared at the picture on the computer. Cooper did look about ten years older than Blaine, but they both had the same striking features. Even if they were half brothers, they both definitely were related. "Wow," he said and then a jingle came into his mind, "He is from those credit commercials!"

"That's his rise to fame," Blaine said nodding his head.

"He is really handsome," Kurt said staring at the picture.

"Of course he is," Blaine said rolling his eyes.

Kurt smiled and then looked at Blaine, "Wait, are you jealous because I'm looking at your brother."

"He did get the good set of genes," Blaine pointed to the photo, "Look at that jaw line."

Kurt reached over and closed the laptop. "Well see here is the thing, I already have a handsome and adorable boyfriend." He moved so he was behind Blaine and put his head on Blaine's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Plus he has an amazing face himself."

Blaine snorted a laugh, "Did you really just say that."

"With an amazing body to go with it," Kurt said kissing Blaine's temple, "And I would love to meet your brother one day. He is part of your life and I think that's important, so if it's important to you than it's important to me." He pressed another kiss on Blaine's neck.

"Okay, I think—okay I can't think when you are doing that," Blaine said as he felt Kurt's lips on his neck and then nipping at the skin gently. "Kurt. I have a test this week."

"You know, when you came here to study I didn't really assume you meant you would study," Kurt said flatly.

Blaine kicked the rest of the books off the bed, "Oh forget it," he turned and pulled Kurt on top of him.

Kurt giggled, "Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I strayed you away from your studies."

"The best kind," Blaine said from beneath Kurt.

"I don't know, maybe we should get back to studying," Kurt said as he wiggled his hips.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, "No fair."

"Who said I play fair?" Kurt asked as he started to tickle Blaine's side.

"St—" Blaine laughed, "Stop!"

Kurt pulled his hands away and pressed a kiss on Blaine's lips, "Better?"

"Yes," Blaine smiled.

"Back to homework then," Kurt said climbing off of Blaine and grabbing one of his school books.

"Kurrrrt," Blaine whined at the loss of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I apologize about posting this later than planned, but with Glee ending on Friday and then I finally got to go out with my bestie on Sunday. It's just been a few long days. But here I am. And I know this one is short, that was the point. I hope to write something more with Cooper, I haven't yet, but if you want to read it, I will try my darn-dest to do it!
> 
> So thank you for reading, and let me know what you thought or if you want to see something in this verse. I will try to update sooner than later because of how short this one was. I honestly love the next one, it was another one I wrote a while ago. But yep!
> 
> Peace out peeps!
> 
> ~ JonasGeek
> 
> P.S. And now some words from your friendly neighborhood fic writer. Glee has ended and with that I am quite sad. (I cried during every scene during the series finale.) I started watching the show as soon as the pilot first aired after American Idol in May of 2009 and bought Don't Stop Believin' even though my sister said it wasn't that good of a cover. These characters and the show has been there for me when I was lost and brought me hope when I thought I had none. I will always treasure this silly show based off a Glee club and those ragtag misfits. So thank you Glee!


	5. One Year Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Stereo Outcast celebrates a year since their big win with a huge concert in Blaine's home town in Ohio with their family and friends.
> 
> **Inspired by:** Don't Say Goodnight by Hot Chelle Rae
> 
> **Other songs borrowed:** The Boys You Do (Get Back At You) by The Summer Set

_May 26, 2013_

"This is going to be totally awesome!" Derby shouted out into the air.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and laughed, "I can see why you are so attached to them."

"They have their moments," Blaine smiled at his boyfriend as they looked on their friends.

"We have our moments do we?" Kyle said as he walked over to his friend and popped a water balloon over his head drenching Blaine and getting Kurt wet in the process.

Blaine shook his head letting the water fall out of his hair, "You are going to—"

"I am going to kill you," Kurt got up and started running after Kyle. He ran over and grabbed the bucket full of water.

Rachel let out a laugh and leaned on her brother, "When will your friends ever learn."

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged, "But I have to ask, are you going to be okay with Finn coming over later?"

"I'll be fine," Rachel nodded her head, "I think it will be good for us to see one another. I have grown and so has he. Besides you shouldn't be worried about me, you should be thinking about your special show you having in Ohio tomorrow."

"Right," Blaine nodded, "I will always remember to check on my sister when I am big bad and famous."

Rachel straightened up, "Well I am certainly going to be just as famous as you."

"HELP!" Kyle yelled out.

Maddie pulled her sunglasses down her nose, "Serves him right." She sighed as she stretched her arms out on the lounge chair she was in.

"Kids!"

Everyone looked at the voice and saw Blaine and Rachel's fathers walking out onto the patio.

"Dads!" Blaine shouted running over to them.

Rachel ran over wrapping her arms around, "Daddies!"

"Nice to see you two as well," Leroy laughed, "We didn't think you would all make yourself quite at home as we thought you would."

There was a large splash and everyone looked to see Kyle underwater and Kurt standing above the pool with an evil smile on his face. "Hello Mr. and Mr. Berry."

"Do we want to know?" Hiram asked.

"Probably not," Blaine said watching as his boyfriend walked over to him. "Feel better?"

"Much, thank you," Kurt said kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"Are your parents coming home soon?" Leroy asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded, "Yes, they got on the plane okay from D.C. They should be home soon and Finn is driving over when they get here."

Hiram gave a nod, "Great, we have enough food to feed a small army. It's strange it's only been a year since we last did this. I think it should be a tradition now."

"It should," Rachel clapped her hands, "I am going to go check the band's site. I asked a question to win free a shirt and I wonder if anyone got the answer right." She disappeared into the house.

"She is taking this band manager thing seriously," Leroy said.

Kurt gave a nod, "I think at first it was a distraction because of Finn, but I think she truly does like it."

All of a sudden a bucket of water was dumped all over Kurt. He turned around and found Kyle smiling. "Gotcha."

Kurt didn't get mad, he just tensed his arms and stared at Kyle, "You are going to regret that."

Blaine had to admit, he thought it was hilarious Kyle did that. Kurt hated getting wet like that. And he learned that the hard way himself, so he knew Kyle was definitely in trouble in Kurt's book.

"Um, Kurt how about we call your folks and see how close they are," Blaine said trying to distract Kurt. He leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ears, "And I think you look hot all wet." He pulled Kurt's phone out of his bag and walked into the house.

Kurt had a blush on his cheeks. He was glad Rachel's dads were busy fiddling with the grill. He slipped inside the house and walked up the stairs to Blaine's room, "Blaine?"

Blaine was sitting on his bed with Kurt's phone in his hands, "You have to delete this game. I am addicted to it."

Kurt let out a laugh, "I will get on that." He reached over and took his phone out of Blaine's hands throwing it in back of them. "Now," he moved and sat down in Blaine's lap. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, "I believe we are alone for a few moments we should make the best of it," he leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Blaine kissed Kurt back and then heard Kurt's ringtone. "Really, now?"

Kurt giggled as he reached behind Blaine, "It's my parents," he stood up and answered his phone, "Hi Dad."

Blaine lay down on his stomach and watched as Kurt talked to his dad. He had a great relationship with his own dads, and he was glad Kurt had the same in his own family. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Sure, bye," Kurt said as he hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket. "My dad said they are about ten minutes away," he pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead, "Do you have another shirt I can borrow?"

"I am beginning to think you like wearing my clothes, because your own clothes are in your house just few streets down," Blaine smirked and looked up to see Kurt smiling down at him, "Go ahead."

"Thank you," Kurt said as he dug around in Blaine's suitcase. He pulled off his own wet shirt and put on a dry one. "I just need to fix my hair."

"Your hair looks like fine," Blaine said looking at Kurt upside.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "You need to get back downstairs before your friends start to say things."

"They are your friends too you know," Blaine gave Kurt a smile.

"Not when one of them pours an entire bucket of water on me," Kurt said as he walked out of the room towards the bathroom.

Blaine rolled off his bed and went back downstairs joining his friends and family. He walked over and grabbed his soda, taking a long drink.

"Dude, disappearing with your boyfriend at your parents' house while they are home isn't a good idea," Derby teased.

"He talked to his dad," Blaine said with a shrug, "And at least I have a boyfriend who will follow me up to my room when my parents are home."

"Never gonna happen man," Derby smiled, "I don't swing that way."

"You are an ass," Blaine shook his head and walked away.

Kurt came out of the house with his hair fixed and wearing one of Blaine's shirts. "Carole text me and said they are just a few minutes away. They also need to put their bags away before they head over here."

"Great," Leroy smiled as he was still fiddling with the grill, "I swear this thing will never work when I want it too."

Hiram laughed, "I think it's time to buy a new one dear."

"This one works just fine," Leroy said and then yelled out, "Ah ha! See you just need to jiggle the right wire."

Rachel looked over at Kurt, "Why did I ever move away from here?"

"Because we are both two talented and amazing individuals who were born to be stars," Kurt said to her.

"I hope you mean that you will visit more often than you did this past year."

Kurt turned around and saw his dad, "You know I tried Dad."

Carole smiled, "He knows Kurt. He just likes to tease."

Kurt walked over and hugged his father and step-mother. He had missed them. He was only able to visit during Christmas break and Spring Break over the past year. The same with Finn, but with the whole relationship problems with Rachel, it had been difficult.

"Finn should be here soon," Burt said, "Look at you Rachel."

"I love your hair," Carole said touching Rachel's hair, "The highlights really make it all pop."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled, "I wanted a fresh start."

Kurt shook his head, "She lost a bet is more like it."

"I already said I lost on purpose," Rachel scoffed.

"Hey, Blaine. Are you taking care of my boy in that big city?" Burt asked him.

"I think it's more the other way around to tell you the truth," Blaine laughed, "He has a way with knowing exactly what he wants and getting it. Something I love about him."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Sucking up to my dad won't earn you any points, but I love that about you."

Carole and Burt exchanged looks and smiled at one another thinking about the same thing. The fact that Kurt found someone that loved him, as much as he loved them was something spectacular to see.

"Alright love birds," Kyle said, "So Mr. B, when are those burgers going to be ready? I am starving."

"Should be done anytime now," Hiram said looking over Leroy's shoulder, "Or maybe we will just order some pizzas."

"Nonsense," Leroy said waving his hand to get his husband away, "Now let's get started."

About a half hour later, Finn walked through the gate carrying five boxes of pizza, "Hey everyone!"

"Food!" Derby shouted and ran over taking some of the boxes from Finn. "Good seeing ya dude."

"You too," Finn said as he set the boxes down. "Hey Kurt," he walked over and hugged his brother. "You look like you got taller."

"If he gets any taller he won't be able to fit in Blaine's clothes," Derby commented.

Blaine hit his friend on the back of the head, "Is everyone ready to eat?" he asked out loud.

"Don't abuse your friends," Kurt said, "Now as for Kyle though."

Kyle's eyes widened and he hid behind Maddie. "For the love of everything, Kyle grow up," Maddie said moving away from her boyfriend. "I swear you are more of a baby than Derby is when he lost your video game tournament."

"Don't go there Mads," Derby said, "Bad place," he shivered.

"You kids are having a show tomorrow here right?" Burt asked them as they sat down in the backyard.

Rachel clapped excitedly, "They do. I have had the whole thing planned for weeks. I put aside a few tickets for our own VIP section though. It is going to be amazing. I got a remarkable deal on the lighting too."

"I didn't know you were doing that for them," Finn said with a strange look on his face.

"I take care of anything behind the scenes," Rachel explained, "It helps that I have knowledge on so many broadways shows and their backgrounds. I think in just a few more years Stereo Outcast could really take off, or maybe sooner."

"We are just fine where we are Rach," Blaine explained to his sister, "But you know having a bigger paycheck would be nice."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, then he would stop coming over to our place and eating our food."

"I do not," Blaine said acting insulted, "I come over because your cooking is amazing."

"I don't think I consider you eating our peanut butter with your fingers my cooking," Kurt smirked at his boyfriend.

Derby started laughing and couldn't stop. Leroy hit him on the back a few times to help him swallow the piece of pizza in his mouth.

"Would you like to come to our show tomorrow?" Blaine asked Carole and Burt, "My dads are coming."

"That sounds wonderful," Carole said, "Thank you Blaine."

"Some of our friends are coming too," Rachel said, "Puck said he was coming and so did Mercedes. I can't wait for them to see all my hard work." Blaine and Kurt looked at her. "And to see you Kurt, and the band of course."

"Right," Kurt nodded, "The true colors of one Rachel Berry, but we will always love her."

"Rachel the drums sound fine," Blaine said from up on the stage.

"I just want it to be perfect," Rachel said to him. "Now Derby could you drop the beat again."

"Your sister is really bogging us down now," Derby groaned. He played a few more notes and Rachel stopped him giving him a thumbs up.

Kurt walked through the door wearing his Stereo Outcast shirt he designed and backstage access badge. "You have no idea how anxious I am to get the numbers from the show."

"We will worry about the money later," Rachel said, "We need to make the band perfect first. I will be back. I need to check on the lighting on one of the songs."

All of Stereo Outcast groaned in unison. "Don't be sad," Kurt smiled at them. From behind his back he revealed a tray carrying four coffees and a box donuts.

"I love you," Derby jumped up over his drum kit and kissed Kurt on the cheek. He grabbed one of the coffees and stole the box of donuts.

Blaine pulled his guitar off and put it on the stand, "Hey you," he walked over and kissed Kurt on the lips, "Derby kissed my boyfriend before I did, should I be offended?"

"Nah," Kurt laughed, "It's not the first time. I need to go check with the merch table though." He walked away from the stage and into the hall.

Maddie was leaning her on Blaine's shoulder, "That boy loves to tease you."

"Derby!" Blaine shouted.

A few hours later, Kurt was busy selling the merchandise at the stand making sure everything runs smoothly. "Hi, what do you need?"

"Can I have the blue shirt?"  
"What size?" Kurt yelled over everyone.

"Medium," the girl yelled out.

Kurt quickly went to one of the boxes and dug around until he found a medium of the blue shirt. He laid the shirt out on the counter, "That's eighteen dollars."

"Thank you," the girl shouted as she threw the money at Kurt and ran off to probably find her friends.

Kurt turned to one of the other workers, "I'm going to check backstage, call if you need anything," he pointed to the walkie talkie on his lanyard. He walked through the sea of people, it wasn't a large venue but the fact that his boyfriend's band was headlining this was amazing.

"Hey! Hey Kurt!"

Kurt turned around and saw Mercedes and Mike Chang waving at him. He waved towards himself and he hugged the both of them when they came up to him. "I didn't think you could come," he said to Mike.

"Change of plans," Mike shrugged.

"It's great to see you," Kurt yelled, "Come with me, I'll help you get settled in our VIP section."

Kurt showed his friends to the small section they had closed off for their own family and friends. He opened a door which led into the stage area. And off to the side were some of their friends already there.

"Mercedes!" Tina shouted and ran over to her old friend.

"This is pretty cool man," Finn said looking around, "Do they do gigs like this often?"

"Not really," Kurt shook his head, "They mostly open for other bands, but tonight it's all about them."

"I got to admit man," Puck said patting Kurt on the back, "Never thought you would be the one to shack up with a rock and roller."

A voice came in over the walkie talkie hanging on Kurt's neck. "KURT!"

Kurt touched the button, "Yes Rachel?"

"We are at defcon one now! Why in the world are there still people outside?" Rachel shouted.

Breathing in and out, Kurt touched the button again, "I don't know Rachel. Did you try asking the ticket people?"

"Oh right," Rachel said, "I will ask them."

Kurt sighed as he heard Rachel leave his channel, "I swear that girl is going to go insane. Just imagine if Stereo Outcast does make it bigger."

"Is that your way of saying you don't want us to be bigger?" Blaine asked with a pout on his face.

"Knock it off," Kurt said as he hit Blaine playfully, "And what are you doing out here, Rachel will kill you if she finds you aren't exactly where you are suppose to be."

"My dads just showed up with your parents, they wanted to be formally welcomed to the show," Blaine said with a large grin.

"Right, everyone," Kurt shouted over the talking, "This is Blaine, my boyfriend."

"He is kind of on the shorter side," Santana pointed out, "I bet you enjoy that Hummel."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Um, isn't she?"

"Ignore all of the words that come out of Santana's mouth," Kurt said to his boyfriend.

Rachel voice once again came over Kurt's walkie talkie, "Kurt, do not tell me my brother is standing next to you right now."

Kurt lifted the walkie talkie, "Your brother is not standing next to me right now." He paused, "He is standing in front of me."

"Your entire world is going to end Blaine if you don't get back here in less than five minutes!" Rachel shouted.

Blaine smiled and took the walkie talkie, "Yes sister dear. I shall see you soon." He handed the walkie talkie back to Kurt, "I suppose I shall leave now. Wait for me dear," he pulled Kurt in for a kiss before running onto the stage and disappearing into the back.

"I can see why you like him so much," Mercedes said bumping their shoulders together.

"I am crazy about him," Kurt smiled at his friend.

A voice came on the walkie talkie, it was one of the people who was working the front, "We have some older folks here looking for you." "Old! We are not old!"

Kurt laughed when he heard his father's voice. He clicked the button, "I will be there in a minute." He looked at his friends, "I will be right back." When he walked out into the hall someone stopped him.

"Hey, aren't you the one dating the lead singer, Blaine?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded, "And I am extremely busy at the moment."

"Can we get a quick picture with you?" the girl asked.

Kurt looked at them for a moment shocked, "Well sure I guess." He took a picture with the three girls and then went back to meeting his family and Blaine's family in the front. "Hey everyone!" Kurt shouted over the yelling, "I will lead you to the VIP section."

Once Kurt dropped the parents off in the VIP section and Burt went on a tangent of saying how he was not old, he finally made his way backstage. He found Rachel running around arguing into her walkie talkie and the band was sitting around waiting.

"Hi Kurt," Maddie waved, "I see you haven't lost it like Rachel almost has."

"I think she has," Kyle said and laughed, but then he stopped when Kurt glared at him.

"I need to know your secret Kurt," Maddie said, "I have never seen him this afraid of anyone ever."

Kurt grinned, "Never. Now are you all ready, we are about to let in the crowd. It's kind of crazy out there."

"Is everyone here we invited?" Blaine asked.

"They all made it, even your parents," Kurt said, "And after the security person called my father old, we got him inside."

"That sounds like a death wish," Blaine said with a shiver, "By the way, we haven't told Rachel this but we are playing a new song tonight."

Kurt's mouth opened, "You have got to be kidding me."

Rachel shouted to everyone, "It is party time! Get into places everyone!"

"Blaine! Rachel is going to take it out on you," Kurt yelled at him.

"I'll deal with my sister when it's all done and over," Blaine said, "Now run along and go enjoy your boyfriend shaking it up on the stage."

Kurt shook his head and laughed, "I suppose I should give you a good luck kiss then," he walked up close to Blaine with their lips barely touching. "Then again," he pulled away.

Blaine caught Kurt's wrist and turned Kurt into his body. He pressed their lips together in a hard kiss. They both softened the kiss and when Blaine pulled away he grinned, "Thanks."

"Anytime," Kurt said with his head feeling a bit dizzy. He walked back out into the stage area and the room was packed. There were people packed on the floor and on the balcony. He couldn't believe they had so many fans in the area. He made his way over to his friends and family taking his spot next to Mercedes and Santana.

It took another fifteen minutes, but then Rachel appeared on the stage and everyone shouted loudly. They were all used to Rachel now and she was growing her own fan club as well.

"Welcome everyone to Stereo Outcast's first show here in Ohio the birthplace of the lead singer," Rachel smiled, "And me, of course." There was some yells from the audience. "Now I know why you are all here. Are you ready for Stereo Outcast?" she shouted into the crowd.

The audience yelled out in response wanting to see the band.

"Alright, I guess it's time," Rachel said with a squeal, "Everyone, STEREO OUTCAST!" She ran off the stage, while the band ran on the stage.

Derby jumped onto his seat in front of the drums while Maddie and Kyle hooked up their guitars. Counting off on his drum sticks, Derby starting pounding on his drums. Blaine appeared sliding out onto the stage starting to play the song. He ran up to the microphone to start singing.

_I find a skeleton under your bed_  
_How could you sell me out for a kid like that?_  
_I'm doing everything I can to make you jealous  
_ _Are you jealous?_

Blaine smiled as he jumped up and down singing along to the song. He looked over and tried spotting Kurt, when he found him, he gave him a wink.

_Oh are you nervous, like your freshman year_  
_Still can't shake this nightmare_  
_Get me out of your hair  
_ _The truth, I know ..._

_I heard you're talking shit again_  
_I'm gonna sleep with all your friends_  
_It's too bad_  
_The boys you do, get back at you  
_ _You can't forget the monsters in your bed_

Kyle ran over and stood next to Blaine as they played the next verse and joining in when he needed back up.

_I put a monster in your bed_  
_Turned out the lights  
_ _Tucked him in and said goodnight_

_I bet you thought I'd throw the fight_  
_Oh you just don't know how low I can go_  
_Like (oh, oh, oh)  
_ _You're making me sick, girl (oh, oh)_

Maddie was playing on her bass as she stepped towards the crowd and they let out a yell.

_I heard you're talking shit again_  
_I'm gonna sleep with all your friends_  
_It's too bad_  
_The boys you do, get back at you  
_ _You can't forget the monsters in your bed_

_We'll fall out again_  
_Don't ever wanna see you again_  
_Push all my feelings aside_  
_I'll be alright  
_ _Won't let your face keep me up all night_

_Don't wanna start talking again_  
_Cause I'll go crazy again_  
_Why do this to myself?  
_ _Do this to myself_

Blaine held out his hands as everyone started playing quietly, until Derby started pounding on his drums for the chorus.

_I find a skeleton under your bed_  
_How could you sell me out for a kid like that?  
_ _I'm doing everything I can to make you jealous_

_I heard you're talking shit again_  
_I'm gonna sleep with all your friends_  
_It's too bad_  
_The boys you do, get back at you  
_ _You can't forget the monsters in your bed_

_I heard you're talking shit again (Woah oh oh)_  
_I'm gonna sleep with all your friends_  
_It's too bad_  
_The boys you do, get back at you_  
_You can't forget the monsters in your bed (Oh woah oh oh)  
_ _(Yeah)_

As the song ended, everyone in the audience let out a yell. Their voices were ringing out as they sang along through the set list of songs all night. It was a thrill for everyone in the audience.

Blaine walked up to the microphone, "Hey everyone. Since this is my hometown we wanted to do something special. We are going to be playing a brand new song, right here and now."

Rachel was on the side of the stage and Kurt could have sworn he heard her let out a scream.

Turning his back to the crowd, Blaine played a few notes to make sure his guitar was still in key. He glanced over at Maddie, who gave him a nod, and Kyle, who gave him another nod. He looked into Kyle's eyes, who was laughing now. Blaine walked back up the microphone. Everyone was quiet as they were waiting. He moved his guitar to his back and Kyle started playing on the keyboard.

_Come on don't say goodnight_  
_With the stars in the sky_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow paints the sun across the night_  
_I see love in your eyes_  
_And if you see it in mine_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow_  
_Don't say good, say good  
_ _Please don't say goodnight_

All of the instruments started to join in. Blaine grabbed the microphone off the stand and walked to the edge of the stage. He sang the song with all he had.

_Check cashed and I'm ready for the weekend_  
_Blow it all makin' memories with my friends_  
_Two girls on my lap super packed in_  
_It's alright it's alright_  
_P_ _lug the iPod in put on A$AP_  
_Hella loud tryna rap_  
_"You can't rap!"_  
_In her work uniform but she's still bad  
_ _It's alright it's alright_

_Take a deep breath and don't be shy_  
_Don't you worry about tomorrow 'cause tomorrow ain't tonight just  
_ _Kick back let the universe align_

The reaction for the new song, made the band rock out more than they thought they would. Rachel off in the wings, still mad, but she honestly really liked the song and was proud of them.

_Come on don't say goodnight_  
_With the stars in the sky_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow paints the sun across the night_  
_I see love in your eyes_  
_And if you see it in mine_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow_  
_Don't say good, say good  
_ _Please don't say goodnight_

_Super drunk still sayin' that we're just buzzed_  
_Last call everybody's gettin' paired up_  
_Makin' out at the bar call it young love_  
_It's alright it's alright_  
_Let's find a bonfire or we can start one_  
_Throw your middle fingers up to a new sun_  
_'Cause we ain't sober and the party's never over singin'  
_ _It's alright it's alright_

_Take a deep breath and don't be shy_  
_Don't you worry about tomorrow 'cause tomorrow ain't tonight just  
_ _Kick back let the universe align_

Blaine started clapping his hands high above his head and everyone in the room starting singing along with the chorus with him.

_Come on don't say goodnight_  
_With the stars in the sky_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow paints the sun across the night_  
_I see love in your eyes_  
_And if you see it in mine_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow_  
_Don't say good, say good  
_ _Please don't say goodnight_

_I feel like we could do almost anything_  
_Got my ride and a sweet little MaryJane in those skinny jeans_  
_By my side she gets me high  
_ _And I didn't expect this night to go so well_

Blaine pulled his guitar around and he started playing the guitar solo in the song. He jumped up on the speaker and played his guitar. When he jumped off and ran to the microphone, the entire band started to sing along with him.

_Come on don't say goodnight_  
_With the stars in the sky_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow paints the sun across the night_  
_I see love in your eyes_  
_And if you see it in mine_  
_Let's wait 'til tomorrow_  
_Don't say good, say good  
_ _Please don't say goodnight_

When the song ended the entire room burst into cheers and yells. The band all looked at one another excited for another success. "We have a few more songs for you, so hold on to your bobby socks girls and boys I see you out there," Blaine laughed.

When the concert was over, the group in the VIP section went into the back to meet with the band, but they were now being yelled at by Rachel.

"How could you do something so stupid!" Rachel yelled out. "I can't believe you all! And you," she pointed at Blaine, "I know this was all your idea and I—"

Blaine stood up and put his hand over his sister's mouth, "Thank you. I love you too. I think it's about time we celebrate. Don't you agree?"

Rachel was glaring at Blaine, but then her eyes soften and she looked at her brother. She gave a small nod.

"I am going to take my hand away now," Blaine said to her, and he gently lowered his hand.

"You are still in trouble for this," Rachel scolded him.

Blaine laughed and hugged her, "The show was amazing thanks to you. Thanks little sis."

"Group hug everyone!" Derby yelled holding his arms out.

The entire group all surrounded one another with a hug. It wasn't the most perfect night, but they had fun and couldn't have asked for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everyone! I know I'm already posting another chapter, but surprise! I figured why not since the last chapter was quite short, and this one is kinda long. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! And remember if there is anything in this verse you want to see, just let me know! I am open to pretty much anything! Leave a review if you like as well, then I'll know I'm doing okay.
> 
> Since Glee is over now (sobs and rocks back in the forth in the corner), on Tumblr we are celebrating #KlaineFridays so if you head over to my blog: [toloveandtomadness](http://toloveandtomadness.tumblr.com/tagged/klainefridays) then you will find a fic there. I may or may not post it on here, but if you would like to read it go on ahead!
> 
> I suppose that is it for now. Have a good day...night...or afternoon wherever you are!
> 
> ~ JonasGeek


	6. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Blaine tries to talk Kurt into going to a haunted house with the rest of the group.

_October 29, 2013_

"Nope."

Blaine let out a sigh, "Please Kurt, it will be fun."

"No way."

"Come on, please?"

"No," Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest, "I refuse."

"What is he trying to do?" Maddie asked Derby who was playing a video game.

Derby shrugged his shoulders, "To be honest I'm not sure."

"Blaine wants to take me to a haunted house," Kurt said, "I  **don't do scary**."

"It will be fun," Blaine said, "And it's all fake."

The door opened with Rachel and Kyle walking in carrying some pizza boxes, "Food!"

"Good, now I don't have to hear this crap," Kurt stood up and walked into the kitchen following Rachel.

Rachel lifted an eyebrow and looked at her brother, "I told you he wouldn't do it."

Kurt opened one of the pizza boxes and took out a slice, "I don't really understand the big deal. I mean scaring yourself silly just doesn't sound like fun to me."

Blaine jumped up and walked over to Kurt, "But that's the point. Come on, it would be awesome."

"He just wants you to get scared and jump in his arms," Derby said stealing an entire pizza box and walking back to play his game.

Rachel pointed at her brother's chest, "I suggest you stop now or else you will see the wrath that is Kurt Hummel."

Blaine just looked at his sister, "I think I know my own boyfriend."

"Well if you know me so well, then no haunted houses," Kurt said to him as he went over and sat down beside Derby with a plate of his own pizza.

"I told you," Rachel said as she picking up a slice of her own pizza and took a bite.

"Why don't you do scary things?" Kyle asked him.

Kurt shivered, "I just don't like the idea of scaring myself is all. I watched the Twilight movies with Rachel, but that is it."

Blaine let out a sigh, "Okay, fine we won't go to a haunted house, but what about a haunted hay ride?"

"No," Kurt said to him.

"Trick or treating?" Maddie asked Kurt with a teasing grin.

"Are you serious?" Kyle asked his girlfriend excitedly.

"No," Maddie shook her head and laughed.

Kurt let out a sigh, "How about we talk about something else," he suggested.

"We could talk about how we heard you two going at it last night while we were trying to sleep," Derby smiled at Kurt.

Blaine dropped his pizza slice landing on the floor and Kurt froze with his pizza part way into his mouth.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Derby said taking a bite of his pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to apologize for not updating last week. It was a long week and I just felt so tired most days, but I will try to post another update sometime this week. And I know this one was short, but I had the idea and I liked it. I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know if you wish, as all random fanfic writers on the the world wide web, reviews are lovely.
> 
> TTFN, ta ta for now! : P
> 
> ~ JonasGeek


	7. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Blaine gets sick and Kurt takes care of him.

_February 27, 2014_

"I can't breathe through my nose," Blaine said falling back in his bed with a groan.

Kurt had to admit seeing his boyfriend sick was sort of adorable. When Blaine had text him earlier saying he was sick, he didn't imagine he would find his boyfriend in a blanket cocoon with a red rosy nose and pale complexion. He smiled and put a hand on Blaine's forehead, "You are burning up."

Blaine pulled his blanket over his head, "I feel awful," but it sounded sort of funny because of his blocked nasal passages.

"You are lucky you have the perfect boyfriend then," Kurt said as he pushed Blaine over to sit on the bed beside him. He took out a couple of ibuprofen and handed them to Blaine.

"You'll get sick too," Blaine said as he peeked from underneath the blankets. He took the medicine and took a small drink of water.

"I'll risk it all for you," Kurt laughed. "Now I am going to go to the store and get a few things. How about you try and sleep a little."

Blaine settled down in his bed, "I'm glad I don't have a show tonight."

"You won't be going on any stage until I give you the okay," Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's head, "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," Blaine said trying to comfortable.

Kurt walked out into the living room and Kyle just shook his head at him. "I can't believe you can handle him when he is sick."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked him.

"He is all whiney and nothing makes him better," Kyle said to him.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Trust me, you've never had Kurt Hummel taking care of him. I think I got this. I'm going to the store really quick. If he needs anything will you be here?"

"I'm planning on getting out here as soon as possible," Kyle said, "Maddie and Derby is meeting me at your place. We can't risk catching whatever he did. Musicians have very sensitive bodies."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Kyle's antics, "Okay. I have my extra key so you can lock the door when you leave." Of course, Rachel herself refused to come over when she heard Blaine was sick.

"Remember to Lysol this whole place after he is better," Kyle said wagging a finger at Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his scarf around his neck as he walked out the door and shook his head. He did notice Blaine was a bit needier, but Kurt had to live with his dad while he healed up, so he could do this.

After a trip to two different stores, Kurt walked back to the apartment and opened the door dragging in his bags. He took a bag and pulled back Blaine's curtain, "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Awful," Blaine said in his sad pathetic voice. "Did the guys leave?"

"Yeah, apparently you are too diseased for them," Kurt said taking out some medicine from the bag. "Okay, you need some of this." He took the cold medicine and poured the required amount in the tiny cup, "Drink this?"

"Is it the drowsy kind?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt nodded, "Yes, it works the best."

Blaine shook his head, "No, that stuff makes me really sleepy and loopy."

"Blaine drink it," Kurt said pushing the tiny cup towards Blaine, "It will help you feel better, besides the sleep is good for you."

Giving Kurt a look, Blaine took the tiny cup and drank down the medicine in one swallow. He made a face, "Doesn't taste good."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Okay." He handed Blaine some juice he bought, "Drink this and then get some rest. I will make you something to eat while you sleep."

"Thank you," Blaine said to Kurt, "I would give you a kiss if I didn't think I would die from lack of oxygen."

"Sure, we'll go with that," Kurt said as he stood up and tucked Blaine back in, "I'll be back in a bit to check on you." Blaine was already being affected by the drowsy medicine and sleepily nodded at Kurt before closing his eyes.

Kurt walked back out into the kitchen and started to go through the groceries he bought. He bought his supplies for his quick chicken soup. He started to cut up his vegetables to get them prepped. He started boiling the chicken broth and adding the vegetables to cook them.

Checking on Blaine every few times, Kurt made sure he was still sleeping soundly. He had to smile at the light snoring coming from Blaine. It was sort of adorable.

Taking a bowl down, Kurt set it on a tray and filled the bowl with a few noodles and then added some of the broth and vegetables to the bowl. He added some crackers on the tray and more juice.

Kurt picked up the tray and moved the curtain to head into Blaine's room, "Hey sleepy head." He set the tray down on Blaine's desk and walked over to wake Blaine up. "Blaine," Kurt said running his hand on Blaine's hairline.

Blaine made a small moaning noise and opened one of his eyes, "What's going on?"

"I thought you could use some food," Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Hmmm," Blaine nodded as he leaned into Kurt's touch.

Kurt patted Blaine's side, "Okay sleepy head, time to sit up."

Slowly, Blaine sat up with Kurt's help and he had a tray of warm soup in front of him. "If I could smell I know it would be good."

"Alright, eat up," Kurt said, "Because I may love you, but I am not feeding you."

Blaine picked up the spoon and stirred the soup, "Don't worry we'll save that for when I'm really sick and can't even sit up."

"Do you really get sick that much?" Kurt asked him.

"I have a horrible immune system," Blaine shrugged and took a sip of the soup, "Rachel would always keep far away and say I had to stay in my room until I was feeling better."

"You remember when she had to have that surgery," Kurt said watching as Blaine ate his meal.

"Yeah, I thank Finn every day for that trip he sent her on," Blaine said and used the napkin to wipe his face.

Kurt picked up one of the pillows from the floor and held it in his arms, "So anything new with you?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, this other band is going on tour this summer and they invited Stereo Outcast to come along," Blaine explained, "Nothing is set in stone yet, but I think it would be fun."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded his head, "You know I think Stereo Outcast is getting a bit bigger than anyone expected."

"You and me both," Blaine said as he leaned back to look at Kurt, "In a bad way or good way?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side, "What?"

Blaine reached down and took Kurt's hand in his own. He realized his own hand was a bit clammy and sent Kurt an apologetic look, "I just want you to know that I would still choose you over the band any day."

Patting Blaine's hand, Kurt smiled at him, "I think you need to go back to sleep."

"I mean it Kurt," Blaine said to him. "I love you."

"And I love you," Kurt picked up the tray from Blaine's lap and watched as Blaine snuggled back in his bed.

To be honest, Kurt knows Blaine always tells him he would choose him over the band, but they were coming to their own. Stereo Outcast was getting more fans every day, with a few offers from record labels. They were small labels, but people were noticing them. Kurt knew they were amazing and soon everyone else would know the same.

Three days later, Blaine was sitting on the couch and his friends walked through the door. "Is it safe?" Derby asked barely opening the door.

Blaine let out a sigh, "Yes." He had his arms wrapped around Kurt holding him.

Derby, Kyle and Maddie walked into the loft, "Did you disinfect?"

Kurt gave Blaine a look, "They were serious about that?" Derby threw his bag at him.

"How did you not get sick?" Maddie asked sitting on the couch beside them.

Giving a shrug, Kurt smiled, "I don't get sick too often."

"But if you ever do, I will be there to take care of you," Blaine said pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"I'm just glad you aren't acting whinny anymore," Kyle said and then he sneezed.

They all froze and stared at him. "Oh hell no," Derby stood up and picked up his bag.

Kurt let out a groan, "I am not taking care of you."

Kyle looked over at Maddie. "No way," she picked up her bag and started to follow Derby out the door, "You can handle this little cold all on your own."

Kurt unwrapped himself from Blaine's arms and stood up looking at Blaine, "Want to stay at my place for a few nights?"

"Technically I won't catch it," Blaine said to Kurt, "I already had it...and I am totally an idiot. Let's go!" Kurt let out a laugh as Blaine sprang up to go pack his bag for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. I always like writing when a character gets sick, I think it's because of how another character takes care of them. Who knows, I like it.
> 
> I know the past few 'chapters' haven't been focused on a music, but don't worry there is more. And if you have a suggestion throw it at me, I shall try my best to catch it and mold it into what I can. It can be a song or idea, I'm not picky.
> 
> I suppose that is all for now, but I want to say that I appreciate you all whether you just read this one little story of mine or have been around for awhile. I just think you are all awesome and continue to be. So thank you for the reads and reviews!
> 
> ~ JonasGeek
> 
> P.S. I am sorry about updates being so weird lately, I want to try harder to have them out on a more scheduled basis, but life gets in the way (especially the last few months, and annoyingly so the next few months). I will do my best though!


	8. Cedar Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** College graduation trip for Stereo Outcast.

_June 23, 2014_

"This has some strange flashbacks," Derby said with a sigh as he leaned on the van. "I am still feeling like a third wheel too."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You and Rachel both aren't seeing anyone, that would make you guys fifth and sixth wheels."

"Hardy har har," Derby said with a fake laugh.

"We are not wheels," Rachel said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She turned to Kurt, "Which means you need to take it back."

"Fine, I take it back," Kurt said with a sigh. He smiled as he saw Blaine approaching the car, "All set?"

"Indeed we are," Blaine said as he walked over and kissed Kurt on the cheek, "Let's see I have the tickets, directions in case the GPS dies, food is packed, and anything else?"

"Yes," Kyle said, "Like blood pressure medication because there is no way in hell I am riding on those damn roller coasters without it."

Maddie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "When we went to that amusement park when we were in high school, I remember you kicked someone because once they strapped you in, you claimed you were going to die since you knew the ride would fall off the tracks."

"Hey, that is a legitimate fear," Kyle said to his girlfriend.

"Just get in the car," Maddie said pointing to the open door. Kyle let out a grumble as he climbed into the van and Maddie followed him inside.

Blaine opened the driver's door and climbed inside of the van. He looked over and Kurt was already in the passenger seat with a smile on his face. "I take it you are excited?" he asked him as he started to put the information into the GPS.

"Yes, I haven't been to an amusement parks in a few years," Kurt clapped his hands together, "And I know they have a few more roller coasters than they used too."

Rachel jumped inside the van and sat in the seat behind Blaine, "I suppose we are all ready to go now."

Blaine turned the van on and started the engine, "Is everyone buckled?"

"Yes!" everyone responded.

"Off we go," Blaine said as he put the car in drive and they started taking off down the road. "This brings back some memories," he leaned towards Kurt.

Kurt pushed Blaine away, "Just drive and don't kill us, please. I believe my father will not like if his son comes home in pieces."

Blaine let out a playful sigh, "Alright."

They had spent the night in Lima because it was a closer drive to Cedar Point. The group wanted to get there when the park opened and did not want to drive too long. Blaine volunteered to drive one of his and Rachel's dad bigger cars.

The drive was going pretty easy until they made it to the area they knew the park was in, but couldn't find it. The GPS shouted another instruction and Blaine glared at it. "It told me to turn left already."

Kurt reached over and picked up the GPS, "Let me look at it while you drive."

"Why didn't you just follow the park signs?" Derby asked him.

Blaine groaned, "Could someone just pull up a map on their phone please."

Rachel was typing on her phone and waited for the directions and map to load, "Here," she handed it to him.

Taking the phone, Blaine realized he was going the opposite way, "Holy crap, I am so—" The phone interrupted him telling him to quickly turn right. "I am not driving home."

"Oh be quiet," Kurt said as he tried fixing the GPS, "And this is a lost cause."

Kyle reached from the back seat, "Give me Lindsey and I will fix her."

Rachel turned to him, "You named your GPS Lindsey?"

Maddie let out a sigh, "You and me both."

"There," Kurt pointed on the horizon, "I see the rides!"

"There we go!" Blaine yelled out as he turned down another street.

As they approached the gates, Kurt handed Blaine the paper where they had already paid for parking. After they passed through the gates, they followed the men and women directing traffic to park their car. Once they were parked, the group finally crawled out of the car.

"Cramped in there for longer than a couple of hours is no fun," Derby said.

"We are on the road for longer than that for days at a time," Maddie said to him.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked as he climbed out of the van.

Rachel took out her phone and checked, "It's just about nine," she said.

"Doesn't this place open at ten?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded but jumped up excitedly, "Well yeah, but we need to be first in line."

Kurt turned to Maddie, "He's completely serious isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is," Maddie said with a nod.

The group started walking up to the gates and got into one of the lines waiting for them to open the gates. Kurt leaned on Blaine and let out sigh, "Why do we have to be first in line?"

"Because we are going to need to sprint to get to the Gatekeeper," Blaine explained, "It opened last summer, but we didn't get to go because we were busy. I imagine it will be where everyone is going." He opened his map, "I think after we get off the Gatekeeper, we should head right towards the Raptor."

"Are you seriously planning our route?" Kurt asked him.

Rachel gave Kurt a look, "You honestly will be whipped at the end of the day. Blaine used to plan these out weeks in advance. You should have seen him when we were younger."

"Younger? He did it when we went a few years ago," Kyle said to them.

"I like to have a plan," Blaine said with a shrug.

Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder and had to admit it that Blaine planning this whole trip was kind of adorable. "So what's our plan after the Raptor?"

"Hmm," Blaine said looking at the map, "The Corkscrew is probably the next closest ride."

"Why all the roller coasters!" Kyle yelled out.

The group waited until the employees started to scan their tickets to let them walk inside. Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him along as they walked quickly towards the newest coaster. And they ran into line with Blaine giving a happy sigh.

"Happy now?" Kurt asked him.

"I'm feeling good," Blaine said excitedly.

Rachel laughed as she got into line behind her brother and friend, "I hope I have enough sunscreen on," she said.

Kurt gave a nod, "Me too."

"You two are going to be fine," Blaine said waving a hand.

"Says the boy who tans like a beautiful angel," Kurt said to his boyfriend.

"Beautiful angel huh?" Blaine teased.

The line started to move and they walked a few feet before stopping once again. Kurt leaned on the railing and wiped his forehead, "It's hot in the sun." He turned and looked at Kyle, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kyle said staring up at the ride and watched as the people took off from the landing sending them high in the air with screams. He closed his eyes, "Why am I friends with you!"

Maddie patted Kyle's shoulder, "Oh it won't be that bad. I mean we won't make you ride anything we don't think you can handle."

Kyle shook his head, "I literally can't ride this! Do you see it goes upside down! Upside down!"

"You will be strapped in," Blaine explained, "Besides we won't be making you ride the Millennium Force again. That was sort of not a fun experience."

"He peed his pants while waiting in line," Derby said with a grin.

"Can you not!" Kyle said waving his hands in the air.

Someone standing in back of them let out a laugh, "Sorry."

Blaine smiled, "Come on, we're moving again."

When they finally got to the front of the line, Blaine insisted on sitting in the front of the ride. Kyle said he wouldn't do it, so they ended up picking some seats near the middle.

Blaine jumped up in the seat, which took him a few times and he turned to see Kurt trying to hide his laughs. "Stop, just because I'm a bit shorter doesn't mean you can make fun of me."

Kurt looked over at Rachel who was getting some help from Derby, "Right, this ride wasn't made for those a bit shorter."

"Watch where you put your hands," Blaine called over to Derby.

"Stop it Blaine," Rachel said waving a hand, "He is just being a gentlemen."

Derby strapped down the chest belt and grinned over at Blaine, "See I am a gentleman."

Kyle was shaking and he closed his eyes, "Tell me when it's over."

The voice came over the intercom, "Are you ready to kick the sky?"

There was a cheer from the crowd, except for Kyle who shouted no.

"Alright, ready for lift!"

When they were walking off the ride, Kyle ran off and kneeled down on the ground, "Thank you!"

Blaine laughed, "A bit overdramatic don't you think?"

Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand, "To the Raptor next?"

After riding the Raptor and Iron Dragon, the group decided to find something to eat. They sat down and Kurt leaned on Blaine, "Getting tired already?" Blaine asked him.

"No," Kurt shook his head.

Rachel ran over and sat down on the bench with her fries, "Okay so where are we off too next oh mighty leader?" she asked taking a bite of a fry.

Maddie and Kyle walked over sitting down across from Kurt and Blaine. "Those girls were not the friendliest," Maddie said making a face.

Derby followed and sat down too, "This is awesome!" He took a bite of his hotdog almost eating half of the food.

"Are you sure you want to keep that gentlemen comment you made earlier?" Maddie asked Rachel.

Rachel shook her head, "I think maybe I will."

The group finished their mid-day meal and started to walk towards the Millennium Force. Kyle took a step back, "I think this is where I let you guys go without me."

"Are you seriously not going to ride?" Blaine asked him.

"Nope," Kyle said, "I will probably grab frozen lemonade or hang out with Snoopy."

"Alright behave," Maddie said giving him a kiss, "Text me if you need anything."

Kyle walked off, while the rest of the group went to wait in line for the roller coaster. "This is going to be a long wait," Blaine said as he leaned on Derby.

"We should start a sing along," Rachel said excitedly.

Kurt patted her on the shoulder, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh come on," Rachel said with a smile, "I can totally see this crowd loving it!"

Blaine stood up straight, "Okay how about we talk about something that doesn't include my sister trying to get everyone to sing simultaneously."

The line moved a few steps and then they stopped again. Maddie let out a groan, "The things we do for a two minute long ride."

"Anyways," Kurt said and looked over at Blaine, "So now that you are a big bad college graduate, what are you going to do now?"

"I'd say go to Disneyland, but..." Blaine said with a teasing voice, "Where I am right now is fine." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "You did mention a graduation present and I haven't gotten one yet."

Kurt let out a laugh, "Nope. It's a surprise."

"Excuse me," someone said in line, "Would you two mind."

Blaine looked at the guy, "Mind what?"

Kurt let out a sigh as he moved Blaine's arms down, "Blaine, its okay."

"No, it's not," Blaine said as he reached down to hold Kurt's hand.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "Some people are just stuck in their own small minded concepts."

Derby glared at the man as they moved up again, "You know what I think-"

"Really Derby, it's alright," Kurt said to him.

"Why are you acting so okay with it?" Blaine asked him with a quiet voice.

Kurt smiled, "We aren't at home anymore, but it doesn't matter to me because at the end of the day I get to go home to you. No one can take that away from me. And sure maybe there will be some annoying assholes along the way but I've got you."

Blaine kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said nudging Blaine with his elbow, "And so I can't imagine what we'll do for my graduation if this is what we are doing for yours."

"You think you two will still be together?" Derby asked with an annoying smile on his face.

"I ought to push you off this ride," Kurt said to him.

Blaine let out a laugh, "And I would gladly join him."

When they finally get to the front of the line, Derby stood alone in line, while Rachel and Maddie got in there own, and then Kurt and Blaine stood in another. They waited for the next car to come in climbed in when it came.

Blaine smiled over at Kurt, "This one is hands down my favorite."

Kurt gave a nod, "Okay. I'll take your word for it."

"You haven't ridden this one before?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"No," Kurt said to him.

"Okay, well I suggest you hang on," Blaine said, "And the camera is in the tunnel, so if you want to pose do accordingly."

"I have an idea," Kurt said as he leaned over and whispered something in Blaine's ear.

Blaine let out a laugh, "Yes, holy—yes."

A voice came over the intercom announcing their departure. They took off and Blaine held his arms up in the air as they started to make their way up the hill. As they reached the top there was a loud scream and they dived down the hill.

When they got off, Blaine pulled Kurt's hand as they ran to see the pictures from the ride. He went inside the booth and couldn't stop laughing when he saw the picture.

"Oh where's ours?" Rachel said when she got there. And then she looked over, "Blaine!"

Kurt smiled brightly, "I want one."

"Me too," Blaine said as he walked up to the woman. "Hi, we would like package b with picture 14."

The woman pressed a few buttons and then smiled, "How did you two manage that?"

Blaine smiled, "We do what we can."

Kurt elbowed Blaine, "I literally wasn't expecting you to pull my shirt so hard."

"You two macking on one of the biggest rides here is sort of dangerous if you think about it," Derby said, "But it's also a bit kick ass."

Blaine handed Kurt one of the key chains, "I can now cross off making out on one of my favorite rides off my list."

"If that is on your list maybe it needs to be re-written," Kurt teased.

The group left and went off to find Kyle. He was watching some show and they kept walking. As they made there way towards the back of the park where the Western area was, there was a set of stocks and Blaine pulled Kurt over to them. "We have to do this!"

Kurt shook his head, "You act like a five year old sometimes."

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Here take our picture." They took some pictures with different groups and even had the girls pretending to lock up the boys while someone offered to take their picture.

"We need to get that one framed and put it our music room," Derby said with a laugh.

"We will," Blaine said as he nodded his head.

Maddie wrapped an arm around Kyle's middle, "So what should we do next?"

"I say we head towards the water rides next," Kurt spoke up, "Those are always fun."

"I get to see you all wet?" Blaine asked with a look in his eyes.

Kurt pushed Blaine away, but kept there hands locked together. "Head out of the gutter please."

Rachel walked up along side them, "After that I think we should get some Dip-In-Dots!"

"You know me too well," Kurt smiled over at her.

By the end of the day, the group had ridden all of the rides they wanted too and then some. They rode the Sky Ride to the front of park, with Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel sharing a car, while Derby, Kyle, and Maddie shared their own.

Blaine leaned over, "Hey Kyle, do you think if you rock the boat you'll fall out?"

"Not funny!" Kyle yelled back at Blaine.

Kurt pulled on Blaine's arm, "Leave him alone."

"Oh I get to tease him," Blaine said to his boyfriend, "He teases me relentlessly about naming my guitars."

Kurt shook his head with a laugh, "Boys."

"Why do people want me to find one of you?" Rachel asked with a playful sigh.

"Don't worry little sister, you will find a man who suits you well," Blaine said, "Or you know woman if you want. Whatever is fine with me."

Rachel lifted an eyebrow, "Okay older brother."

Kurt smiled, "You know there is this guy in one of my classes. He is handsome and has this killer look."

"If you are sure this one is not gay," Rachel said to him.

Blaine reached over and patted Rachel's knee, "Don't worry, if he's talking about Todd then I know him and he's kind of cool."

"I am," Kurt smiled as he leaned over and kissed Blaine, "See I love when we think a like."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You two are just too much at times."

"We try," Blaine said as he leaned over and kissed a few kisses along Kurt's neck.

When the car landed, the friends got out and waited for the others. That is when someone ran up to Blaine.

"Oh my god, you're from Stereo Outcast!" the girl yelled, "Blaine!" And then she turned around, "And the rest of you! Can I please have a picture with you?"

Kurt gave Blaine a wink, "I'll take it, do you have a camera or phone?"

"Yes, thank you," the girl said handing Kurt the camera.

Stereo Outcast posed with their fan and Kurt took the picture. Rachel laughed as the girl skipped away happy she had gotten her picture taken with the band. "That was adorable."

"I have to admit I love it when that happens," Derby said smiling.

"Okay big head," Blaine said, "I'm starving for some real food. McDonalds?"

"Yum French fries and friends, what more could you ask for," Maddie said laughing.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek, "However you guys want to spend your graduation is fine with me."

"Good, because I just want it to be you, me, and my bestest friends," Blaine said pulling Kurt close as they walked to the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this one mostly because I always wanted to write a story where they went to Cedar Point. I've been there way too many times to count, and I went there last year on the same day (wink wink), so I wrote this out then. But I quite liked it. If you haven't been to Cedar Point it's a blast and I may finally get the courage to ride the Dragster this summer, but who knows.
> 
> But anywhos, thank you for the reads and reviews! They are appreciated more than you know! Peace out peeps!
> 
> ~ JonasGeek
> 
> P.S. Sorry I was a bit late with posting this one, I've been having some long days and I just didn't have the energy, but today was the first day I didn't have anything to do so I am here to grace you with another chapter!


	9. Somewhere In Neverland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Kurt and Blaine get into a fight and break up. Rachel, the rest of Stereo Outcast, and their friends are concerned for them.
> 
>  **Inspired by:** Somewhere In Neverland (Acoustic) by All Time Low

_July 18-19, 2014_

"Kurt!"

Rolling over in his bed, Kurt lifted his phone to see what time it was. The clock read that it was already past noon. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

His door slammed open, "I swear you are worse than Berry was when she broke up with Gigantor the third time," Santana said as she made her way into the room. "We are going out today and yes that means getting some ass come on."

"I don't want too," Kurt said as he pulled his blankets over his head to burrow deeper into his bed.

Santana groaned out loud as she walked over and pulled on his blanket, "I thought you were the one that broke up with him."

"Does it matter?" Kurt asked underneath the mountain of blankets.

Reaching over, Santana grabbed Kurt's blanket and pulled it off of him, "You need to grow a pair Hummel. Let's go."

Kurt pouted, "My blanket."

"Get dressed," Santana said and then smelled the air, "Better yet why don't you shower first. You smell like a donkey's ass. Come on, up you go." She grabbed Kurt's arms and pulled him up.

Kurt wobbled for a moment, "Why don't you leave me alone to wallow by myself?"

"What kind of friend would I be?" Santana said putting a hand on her hip, "Now get going. My girl is not going to wait all day."

"Santana I am really not up to it," Kurt said.

Santana rolled her eyes, "It has been over three weeks and you are still trying to throw this pity party for yourself. Get in that shower Lady Hummel or I will do it."

Kurt looked in to his friend's eyes and he knew she wasn't kidding. He grabbed his robe and walked into the bathroom slamming it shut behind him. It honestly didn't hit him like this until a week ago.

Stereo Outcast had taken off within the past year. They were booking more gigs and getting more popular. Another local New York band said they were going on tour and offered a spot to Stereo Outcast. They accepted, but Kurt knew he couldn't go on a two month long tour. He had work and school. Rachel left with them, hence the empty apartment.

Kurt had told Blaine how scared he was when he told him it was going to be a two month long tour or even longer depending on if some of the Canadian dates were approved. They had a fight about it, and then made up. Still many things were left unsaid and Kurt couldn't take it anymore. They had another fight, a big fight, the night before Stereo Outcast was due to leave. It was in Blaine's room and everyone heard. Kurt stormed out after saying he never wanted to see Blaine's face again and that they were over. And he hasn't seen or talked to him since.

Rachel has texted him mostly talking about some of the sights they have seen. He hasn't gotten a single text or call for Blaine. It scared him at first even more, but they were broken up now and he figured Blaine was trying to move on. It was hard to be in New York without him.

After Kurt had rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and jumped when he saw Santana sitting on the toilet. "What the hell Santana?"

"Nice ass," Santana smirked, "Now come on, I chose an outfit just perfect for tonight." She grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him back into his room. "On the bed, get dressed now."

Kurt looked at what Santana had chosen. It was actually a nice outfit combination, but something about this all made his stomach feel funny. "I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Please, we all know you are the flirtiest when you are drunk and I for one, am taking advantage of that," Santana smiled, "Now get dressed. We are going to get wasted without paying for a single drink."

"Fine, but I am not going to get wasted," Kurt said to her, "I can tell you already I went through that phase."

"I know, I was here," Santana said to him, "I will be in the living room." She left leaving Kurt alone.

Kurt took a deep breath, he could do this. It wasn't like he was going to fall in love with any of the guys who are out there tonight. He was just going to have a good time and stop thinking about Blaine. It would be good for him, this is healthy.

When Kurt walked out into the living room, Santana wolf whistled at him, "Nice gluts Hummel."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt walked over and slid his wallet into his pocket, "If I'm not having fun I am leaving. You will probably be to busy sucking faces with your girlfriend anyways."

"You are going to have fun tonight," Santana said as she stood up. "Let's head out and make this a night you will remember."

When they made it to the club, Santana introduced Kurt to her girlfriend and her friends. They were starting with a round a drinks and Kurt was hesitant at first, but accepted his drink. He accepted another one, and then a round of shots, plus finishing Santana's drink on a dare. The next two rounds of shots probably weren't his greatest idea either, but they tasted like fire and he loved the burn. After more fruity drinks and a few rounds of body shots, some off him and he took off others, he was dancing on the floor.

"Kurt, you are a good dancer!" Timmy, one of Santana's other friends, shouted at him over the music.

"Thanks!" Kurt yelled back with a giggle. He was moving his hips and dancing with anyone who joined him.

Timmy wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him close, "I like the way you move," he yelled into Kurt's ears.

Kurt only smiled a lopsided smile and wiggled around, it wasn't really dancing anymore after his fifth or sixth shot. He was feeling hot, so he started to push Timmy away, but apparently Timmy didn't take that as a move to back off.

Timmy closed the space between him and Kurt, pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. When he pulled away, he went to move lower, but then Kurt lifted his arm and punched him in the face.

"Hey!"

_Blaine._

"Watch it!"

"What the hell man?"

_Blaine._

"Are you alright?"

_Blaine._

"What is he saying?"

"This way."

"Time to go home Lady."

"Blaine?"

Waking up the next morning, Kurt opened one of his eyes and he closed it just as fast. He let out a groan and someone kicked him in the leg.

"Quit hogging the bed," Santana said pulling a pillow over head.

Kurt slowly sat up and rubbed a hand over his eyes, "What happened last night?"

"You turned into a whiny drunk that's what happened," Santana said as she pulled the pillow off her head, "I can't believe you went off and punched that guy."

"I did what?" Kurt asked confused.

Santana sat up beside Kurt, "Last night, you were dancing with one of Dani's friends. He started putting the moves on you, so you punched him. I don't blame you at all, but then you started mumbling as we were taking you home. And then when we got you home you just started crying talking about how you made a mistake with breaking up with Blaine. Honestly I don't want to talk anymore can you wake me up in two hours I have a shift at three." She flopped down on his bed burrowing in the blankets.

Kurt sighed as he got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He dug around and found the ibuprofen. After taking a few pills, he started making some coffee to wake him up. He saw his computer sitting on the table from his neglect of social media the past few weeks. The beep from the coffee pot startled him, shaking his thoughts away.

Pouring his cup of coffee, Kurt sat down on the chair in front of his computer. He took a drink and then opened his computer turning it on. He clicked on the internet icon and opened Tumblr. He has been following fans all along and he could see every one of them was enjoying the tour. Scrolling through his dash, he found posts that Rachel has posted from the band's tumblr.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

Kurt jumped in his seat, and kept scrolling, "I need to just see."

Santana walked over and slammed the laptop shut, "You need to stop. Listen to me, you will never get over him if you keep internet stalking him."

"You don't understand," Kurt said, "I think Blaine is it for me. I don't need to be with other people to know that. And our fight was dumb and I think I was jealous I couldn't go on the tour. I want to see him. I need to know he feels the same way." He watched as Santana let out a sigh and sat down beside him, "What?"

"He does feel the same way," Santana said grabbing her phone from the other side of the table. "Berry has been complaining to me about it all. He was a mess for a few days, but he apparently found a median." She looked through her phone and showed Kurt a picture, "Look."

Kurt took the phone and saw the picture of the band with a few other people. Blaine was leaning on Rachel, he was smiling, but not his smile Kurt was used to seeing. "What did I do?"

"I think you two are young and shit happens," Santana shrugged.

Kurt glared at her, "Not exactly what I wanted to hear."

"And when have we ever head things we wanted to hear?" Santana asked, "Listen grow up and make a decision."

"What decision is that?" Kurt said snapping at her.

"Watch it," Santana said pointing her finger at him, "And what I mean is that you two need to have a grown up conversation about either moving on or getting back together."

Kurt played with his mug in front of him, "I don't know if I can take the days off from work."

"Call in sick," Santana said to him, "It's what I do. By the way, every night he leaves a ticket at the show for you. It's kind of a silly thing to do, but I thought you would like that romantic crap."

"I'm leaving tonight," Kurt said standing up. "I have to tell him that I want to fight for him. I want to be with him." He ran into his room and started shoving some clothes into a bag.

Santana leaned on the door frame, "I believe you are forgetting something."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, how about this," Santana held up her phone and there were pictures posted on Facebook from last night. "I think these would probably upset anyone."

"I'm not doing anything wrong in those pictures," Kurt said to her, "I danced with some guys and girls. So did you. I was drunk as well," he let out a noise as he zipped the bag closed. "I am off to…" he pulled his phone out and scrolled through the dates, "Looks like I am off to Michigan."

"Don't you think this is a bit crazy?" Santana asked him.

Kurt laughed, "That is what our relationship is sort of based off of, crazy is our thing Santana." He pulled his bag over his shoulder, "Make sure you lock up when you leave."

"Oh hell no," Santana said and she picked up her bag, "I am totally coming with you on this journey. Ready to get your man back?"

"Always," Kurt said as he smiled and then looked down realizing he was still wearing his outfit from last night, "But I think first I need to put on different clothes."

The pair landed in Michigan and were off to the venue. Kurt ran to the ticket booth window, "Hi, I believe I have a ticket waiting for me."

"What's your name and present your card," the bored attendant said to him.

"Kurt Hummel," he said, "And I believe someone left a ticket."

The attendant looked down at a list and then her eyes widened, "Woah, you are Kurt Hummel? The Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt smiled and gave a nod, "Yeah, and I would really like to get in there."

"Of course," the attendant said running over and grabbing some backstage passes and tickets. "Here these are for you and your friend. Enjoy the show."

"I think I will," Kurt said as he took the tickets. They walked into the venue and made their way to the stage area.

"When does the show start?" Santana asked.

Kurt looked around, "I think it starts at seven, but they aren't the first band on stage. Let's try to make our way to the front."

* * *

 

"How has the tour been so far?" the happy and young reporter asked.

"It has been great," Kyle said with a smile, "We have been on the road for a few weeks now and we couldn't have asked for a better crew."

The reporter looked down at her notes, "You have had a few new songs on the tour, are you adding any more?"

"It all depends," Derby shrugged, "I mean we are just like a leaf on the wind."

"He means we go with the flow," Maddie said, "No one understands your space cowboy references."

"Thank you for the interview Stereo Outcast," the reporter smiled and she turned off the recording device. "Thanks for everything," she shook their hands and walked out the door.

Rachel walked in, "We have a packed house tonight. Can you believe we are only half way through this thing? Blaine, are your guitars ready backstage?" She waited for a response and then looked at her brother, "Blaine?"

"Huh? What?" Blaine said finally realizing there were other people in the room. "Sorry, wait. What happened to the interview?"

"We went through the interview already," Derby sighed, "Man you even answered a few questions. Are you alright?"

"I am just out of it tonight," Blaine shrugged.

"You need to get into it," Rachel said to him, "Come on Blaine. We talked about this and we can later still, but you have a show in about a half hour and need to be stage ready."

"I will," Blaine stood up, "I am going to use the bathroom." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Rachel turned to the band, "Did any of you show him the pictures?"

"No," they all said shaking their heads. "Wait, what pictures?" Kyle asked.

Maddie sighed, "Apparently Kurt went out last night, and he got down with a few people. We didn't think Blaine seeing the pictures would be a good idea."

"Yeah, I mean I know it's been hard on the both of them," Derby shrugged.

"I know Santana was behind most of that last night," Rachel sat down in the open chair, "I just wish they would both talk to each other and move on with their lives. Or if they so choose to get back together, they need to have a serious conversation about that. And I can't…"

"Rachel," Maddie said stopping her, "I think we all know they need to do something."

A voice came over the walkie talkie, "Rachel, the special tickets have been picked up."

Rachel's eyes widened, "What special tickets?"

"The ones left for a one Kurt Hummel," the voice said.

Rachel dropped her walkie talkie, "Oh my god. Wait, Kurt is here!" She picked up her walkie talkie, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the voice said, "He just walked in."

"Thank you," Rachel said, she turned to her friends, "Kurt is here? Kurt is here. Why didn't he tell me? Or why is he here?"

"Why is who here?" Blaine asked walking back into the room.

"No one," Derby said standing up, "Just the wonderful fans we have. How about we get ready for the show, I know they are dying to see what we got." He took Blaine's arm and walked out the door.

"No one tells Blaine anything," Maddie warned and looked directly at her boyfriend.

Kyle held his arms in the air, "Hey, I wasn't going to tell anyone."

"Good," Rachel nodded, "I think it would be the best as well. I mean, what if he isn't even out there? How could he not be out there though? I am going to go out there and get everything ready. Remember not to mention it to Blaine at all." And she ran out the door.

Kyle and Maddie looked at one another and honestly they both hoped Kurt was here for a good reason and that reason was to get Blaine out of his slump.

Blaine let Derby pull him out of the room and towards the sound check area. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Derby shrugged, "I am just helping one of my best friends is all."

"You are acting strangely weird," Blaine said crossing his arms across his chest, "What is going on?"

"I swear nothing," Derby said taking a step back, "The only thing going on is our awesome show tonight."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You are the worst liar. I am going to ask Rachel what is wrong."

"You can't," Derby said grabbing Blaine by the arm to stop him. "I mean, we should get ready to go on."

"Hey Blaine," Maddie and Kyle said appearing from no where. They wrapped their arms around him, "So what are you doing?"

Blaine looked over at them, "What in the hell are you all doing?"

"Nothing," Kyle grinned, "Can't we just be happy."

"Hey Blaine, do you think that song would be a good one to sing tonight?" Maddie asked him.

Blaine stared at her, "What song?"

"The one we wrote last week," Maddie shrugged, "I just figured the song would really make everything finally set in."

"I don't know if I'm ready," Blaine sighed, "I mean the song is sort of…"

"Dude, I think it's time," Kyle said to his friend.

Blaine looked at his friends and realized they were right. He and Kurt weren't together anymore and he couldn't do anything about it. Honestly not contacting Kurt was the hardest thing these past few weeks. His friends thought it was for the best though, and he had to agree.

Looking down, Blaine gave a nod, "Okay. Let's do it. We should do it between one of the new ones though."

"You got it man!" Derby said jumping up on his shoulders. "This song is going to rock the house down."

"Stereo Outcast you are on in ten!"

"Ready?" Blaine asked the group. They all did their before performing ritual, huddling in a group and silently thanking who they needed too.

Blaine had his guitar around him and he looked towards the crowd from off the stage. "You can do this," he whispered to himself. "You can do this." He heard the opening notes to the song and ran out on the stage joining his friends.

After a few songs, Blaine turned his guitar so it was in back of him. He knew his friends were going to kill him, but he wanted to do this. "Hey everyone, I wanted to take a minute and talk. About two years ago I met the most amazing person and I will never regret it. They made me a better person and I am proud to have known them for that bit of time. And he told me it's not dumb that I feel like a trapped princess sometimes."

Derby, Maddie, and Kyle all looked at one another confused. They didn't know what Blaine was talking about, and they didn't know what song he was planning on singing.

"I wanted to be your Peter Pan so bad," Blaine whispered, "This song is called Somewhere in Neverland." He took off his electric guitar and Rachel walked out handing him his acoustic guitar.

A violin player from the other band walked out and smiled at Blaine. She slowly started to play and Blaine started to play with her as he sang.

_Say goodbye to the halls and the classes_  
_Say hello to a job and the taxes  
_ _The weekends with old friends spilling into 9 to 5 routine_

Blaine looked into the audience and realized he was wearing his heart on his sleeve and for once in his life he didn't care.

_Tell me how you feel over and done with_  
_Like your life is a map with no compass to guide,_  
_At the bar drinkin' way too much  
_ _We sing along to "Forever Young"._

_So here we go again_  
_Wishin' we could start again_  


_Wendy run away with me_  
_I know I sound crazy_  
_Don't you see what you do to me?_  
_I wanna be your lost boy  
_ _Your last chance, a better reality_

Letting his head fall, Blaine listened as Evelyn, the violin player, played with him. They had played the song together before, and he was happy she with him.

_Wendy we can get away_  
_I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way_  
_I can be your lost boy, your last chance_  
_Your "everything better" plan_  
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland  
_ _(Somewhere in Neverland)_

Maddie, Kyle, and Derby stepped onto the side of the stage and watched as their friend sang. They were all worried about him and they knew this was his time.

_We'll start a life of the plain and the simple_  
_Of great times with far better people_  
_And weekends with our friends_  
_Laughing about the wine that stains their teeth_  
_We'll talk about how your parents separated and_  
_How you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them_  
_I'll say it's all about stickin' it out  
_ _And trying to feel forever young_

_So here we go again  
_ _Wishin' we could start again_

_Wendy run away with me_  
_I know I sound crazy_  
_Don't you see what you do to_  
_I want to be your lost boy  
_ _Your last chance, a better reality_

Blaine looked into the crowd and realized that all of these people were there to see him. Maybe not him exactly, but they were here and they were listening, some of them were quietly singing along, while others were standing with their hands on their hearts.

_Wendy we can get away_  
_I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way_  
_I can be your lost boy, your last chance_  
_Your "everything better" plan_  
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_  


_So here we go again  
_ _Wishin' we could start again_

Looking to his right, Blaine felt his eyes were playing tricks on him. He glanced again, and he knew his eyes were playing tricks. Kurt wasn't here. He was in New York living his life.

_Wendy run away with me_  
_I know I sound crazy_  
_Don't you see what you do to me?_  
_I want to be your lost boy_  
_Your last chance, a better reality_  


_Wendy we can get away_  
_I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way_  
_I can be your lost boy, your last chance_  
_Your "everything better" plan_  
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_  
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland  
_ _(Somewhere in Neverland)_

Blaine finished the song and let the guitar fall. He gave a wave to the audience and a sad smile. Wiping the tear away from his cheek, he saw a disturbance in the crowd. There was a sudden scream and everyone started chanting.

Pushing his way through the crowd was Kurt Hummel. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's movements were so sure as he stalked his way towards the stage. Climbing up, pushing past the body guards, he walked up to Blaine.

Not believing what he was seeing, Blaine reached out and touched Kurt's arm. "What…are you doing here?"

Kurt smiled at him, "I heard I had a ticket waiting for me."

"You look amazing," Blaine said breathlessly.

"I wouldn't say that," Kurt blushed and looked down. He looked back up and saw Rachel waving her arms on the side of the stage, he glanced at the audience, "You are in the middle of a concert."

"I am?" Blaine asked distracted by Kurt, but then looked around, "I am. I suppose I should get back to them."

"You may need to sing another song," Kurt said to him.

"Yeah," Blaine said smiling for the first in weeks, "Yeah."

"Okay," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, "Okay."

Kurt turned to look at the audience, he pulled the microphone towards him, "Sorry about that all."

"Aren't you going to kiss him?" asked one of the people in the audience.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" they all chanted.

Blaine scratched the back of his neck, "You don't have too do—" his words were cut off with Kurt pulling him in for a kiss. The crowd started screaming.

Later on in the evening, Kurt and Blaine were laying down in a bed facing one another. Blaine was tracing small circles in Kurt's arm and his smile had never left his face.

"Hi," Kurt said staring into Blaine's eyes.

His smile widening, Blaine let out a laugh, "I think you said that already."

"Probably," Kurt said giving a shrug.

"Kurt, I don't understand, what happened?" Blaine asked him. "Did you really mean everything you said?"

Kurt let out a sigh, "No. I think part of it was my jealously and everything."

Blaine touched Kurt's face, "You never had anything to worry about it."

"I know that," Kurt said, "It wasn't that I thought you would cheat on me, it was that I thought you would move on from me. Your life is moving forward and look at all those people in that audience tonight. They were there for you tonight Blaine. And I don't know if I can handle all of that."

Sitting up, Blaine stared at Kurt, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean your band is taking off Blaine," Kurt said sitting up to be on Blaine's level, "I was worried you would leave me behind."

"Wait," Blaine said trying to understand, "You thought I would give you up over the band?"

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together, "What do you mean?"

"Kurt, I love you," Blaine said with a sigh, "But if someone had me choose between you and the band, I would choose you in a heartbeat."

"You would?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Yes, because I know my future is with you and if I happen to be selling out venues while being in a band, then so be it. I want you in my life and I want to be part of yours."

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine's words. No one had ever told him they wanted to spend their future with him. "And to think you were afraid to say I love you."

Blaine let out a laugh, "I've had some time to fall more in love with you and mature."

"Barely," Kurt said with a laugh.

"How about we take this one day at a time," Blaine said to him, "And I can tell you that you are my world Kurt Hummel, and we will live in it fearlessly and forever."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, "I love you too, you idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bazinga! To be honest I think this was the third or fourth attempt at this chapter thingy and my original plan was to have them broken up for three months, but I scraped all of that and have this. I like how it turned out. And the song in this fic is what inspired the conversation in Road Trip! It all comes full circle now! Moo hahahhaa!
> 
> Thank you everyone for your reviews and kind words! I read them and always get warm fuzzies inside. So keep on doing what you are doing because you are all awesome! And I think we are halfway through most of the chapters I have written, but again if anyone has any ideas, songs, or random rambles let me know! My ears always open and my fingers are always typing (unless they get sore from my carpal tunnel, then I have to take a break, but other than that)!
> 
> ~ JonasGeek


	10. Lightning In A Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Blaine can plainly see his boyfriend is overworked and stressed, he takes it upon himself to make sure Kurt gets a weekend off even if he doesn't want it.
> 
> **Inspired By:** Lightning In A Bottle sung by The Summer Set

_August 29, 2014_

"I am here to deliver a cup of coffee and bear claw to my most amazing boyfriend," Blaine grinned as he leaned on Kurt's desk.

Kurt looked up from his work and smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel text me this morning and told me you seemed kind of down today," Blaine shrugged, "How are you doing this morning?"

"Fine, I think I am just stressed is all," Kurt said shuffling through some papers.

Blaine nodded his head and let out a hum, "I think this weekend we need to get away."

"Blaine," Kurt stared at him with large eyes, "I can't just leave. Next week we have two articles to get done and all of my homework I have waiting to be done for Monday. I can't just drop everything and leave."

"I believe as your boyfriend I am obligated to make sure you don't go insane," Blaine smiled.

Kurt gave him a look, "I believe as my boyfriend you are obligated to make sure I do my work and get good grades."

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged, "I am a rebel."

"Right," Kurt stood up and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips, "Thank you for the coffee dear."

Blaine stood up straight from leaning on the desk, "Is that your way of saying get out of here?"

"Yes, it just so happens to be," Kurt smiled. He stacked some papers into a pile, "I am busy today Blaine, I will send you a text later. Okay?"

"Don't over work yourself, babe," Blaine said as he gave Kurt another kiss. "I will see you later." He left the office and picked up his phone calling his sister immediately. "Hey Rach, can I ask for a big favor?"

That night Kurt took the subway home to eat a late dinner, and when he crashed in bed he fell asleep as soon as sent Blaine a good night text as he always did. Because he got home so late and barely getting any sleep over the week, when he felt someone pulling him up in the morning he just moaned.

"Come on honey," Blaine whispered, "We need to get going."

"Can't," Kurt groaned out sleepily, "Work soon."

Blaine let out a small laugh, "I will take you to work as soon as we get back," he said to him.

"Okay," Kurt said with a sleepy nod and let Blaine lead him out the door. He was put inside of the car and as soon as Blaine started driving down the road he fell back asleep instantly.

About two hours later, Kurt was woken by some static on the radio. Wait, a radio? His eyes opened and he looked around.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Blaine smiled at him, "I didn't think you would pass out that long, but it seems you were tired."

Kurt looked around and saw he was sitting in big jeep driving down the road. "What the hell Blaine? Where did you get this thing?"

"Just enjoy Kurt," Blaine said as he turned up the radio a bit louder.

"No, you need to tell me right now," Kurt sat up straighter in his seat, which was problematic because of the seat belt.

"I kidnapped you, well sort of," Blaine shrugged as he drove down the highway, "Now you can pick the music next, but not classical. I listened to enough of that lately."

"Look, I don't know what you are doing, but I want you to turn this car around right now," Kurt said angrily, "I have to literally be at the office in less than twenty minutes."

"No you don't," Blaine said in a sing song voice.

Kurt stopped be angry for a moment and looked over at Blaine, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I may have called in a few favors," Blaine said as drove.

"I can't just skip work for a day," Kurt practically yelled out, "I have a million and one things to do!"

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, "I told you, no you don't. Isabelle has given you the day off."

Kurt grumbled, "I have papers to finish Blaine."

"And I had Rachel talk to your teachers," Blaine grinned, "You have been given an extension on both of your papers, which we both know you have been working on the past week. So now will you give me a smile?"

"How did Rachel talk to my teachers?" Kurt asked, "She doesn't even go to my school."

"Like I said," Blaine shrugged, "A few favors, now just sit back and relax on our drive."

Kurt groaned, "Blaine, I am not playing these games with you." He reached for his bag to take out his phone, but it wasn't anywhere to be found. "Blaine, give me my phone."

"Nope," Blaine shook his head, "Not going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I hid it," Blaine said to him, "And you will never find it."

Kurt's eyes glowed red now, "Is it down your pants?"

"I said somewhere you will never find it," Blaine said wiggling his eyebrows, "Don't worry about it Kurt. I promise this weekend is all about unwinding and just enjoying yourself."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurt stared out the window, "I can't believe my own boyfriend kidnapped me. I am so going to ruin all of your vintage Rolling Stones when we get back."

"No you aren't," Blaine said in a sing song voice, "Because you are going to start enjoying yourself soon."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he settled in his seat and looked out the window.

Blaine just smiled as he turned up the music and started to sing along with the song blaring from the speakers. After another hour of Kurt sighing and letting out a few groans, Blaine had it. He pulled onto the side of the road, "Get out."

Kurt turned to him, "What?"

"Either get out right now or just please go with me on this," Blaine said to him, "Look Kurt I'm not doing this to mess with you. These past few weeks for you have been difficult and I just trying to be a good person to you. Rachel said she was inches away from doing the same thing. I love you Kurt and if this is going to work you need to learn to trust me. Now are you going to sit down quietly and try to enjoy this weekend or do you want to get out a now and start walking?"  
"Fine," Kurt sighed as he settled in his seat, "But Blaine you have to let me see my phone."

"Nope, no electronics this weekend," Blaine said to him, "Mine is gone too. Now are you getting hungry?"  
"Yes," Kurt nodded his head knowing that Blaine wasn't going to turn the car around.

"Great," Blaine smiled, "Because there was a great place to have brunch coming up and then we should arrive at our destination in just under two hours."

"Blaine what are we suppose to do if we don't have our phones?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice not wanting Blaine to yell at him next.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "I imagine we will find other ways to occupy our time."

"We aren't going to have sex the whole weekend," Kurt said flatly.

"What, sex?" Blaine waved a hand, "I was talking about Mad Libs." He dug around in between the seats and pulled out four books, "See?"

Kurt gave Blaine a look and let out a laugh, "You are such a dork."

"I know," Blaine said, "And it got you to finally laugh. Oh here we are," he drove into a parking lot that was deserted.

Looking around, Kurt saw nothing but picnic tables and trees, "Um Blaine, what is going on?"  
Blaine smiled from his seat as he unbuckled, "Come on, I'm starving." He got out of the car.

Unbuckling his own seat belt, Kurt opened the door and slipped out the car. He got a better look at the jeep Blaine had been driving. Blaine was digging around in the trunk at the moment, and Kurt went to lean on the back of the car, "So what are we doing here?"  
Blaine pulled out a cooler and blanket, "We are having a lovely picnic together. Here you carry these while I get the picnic basket out."

Kurt took the blanket and cooler and peeked into the back of the car, "Where did you get my suitcase?"  
"I packed it yesterday," Blaine said, "I was surprised you didn't notice any clothes were gone, but I imagine you were tired last night." He shut the trunk, "Let's go eat." He bumped their shoulders together and started to walk towards one of the picnic tables.

Kurt followed and they laid the blanket down on top of the table. "Did you really plan all of this yesterday?"

"Sit down and eat Kurt," Blaine said as he sat down on one side of the bench. He pulled out some sandwiches and handed one over to Kurt, "You can either sit down and eat or start walking home."

Kurt let out a huff and sat down, "I really should be at home working on my papers."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Do you want turkey or chicken?" he held up the sandwiches.

"Chicken," Kurt said holding his hand out.

Smiling, Blaine handed him the sandwich and he opened up his own. He took a large bite and grabbed a soda from the cooler.

"You are enjoying yourself aren't you?" Kurt said knowing his boyfriend was in fact enjoying himself.

"I always enjoy myself when I am around you," Blaine said with a grin.

"So what are we doing next?" Kurt asked knowing Blaine wasn't going to take him back anytime soon.

Blaine took a drink of his soda, "We are going to have to drive a bit more and then we will be there."

"And where is there?" Kurt asked hoping for a hint.

"Let's enjoy this quiet lunch with one another," Blaine said as he opened a bag of pretzels offering them to Kurt.

Kurt took a pretzel and just laughed as Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Blaine turned down another dirt road and it made Kurt let out a groan, "Are you lost?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, I just…ah! We are here!"

Kurt sat up in his seat and saw a sign for a camp site, "We are going camping?"

"Yes," Blaine smiled, "You always talked about how your dad would take you on camping trips when you were younger and how they were your favorite trips. I know it may have been a bit forward just kidnapping you like I did, but I did it out of love."

"I…I don't know what to say Blaine," Kurt said realizing Blaine really did listen to him and understood.

"Then just sit tight while I get everything set and ready for your relaxing long weekend," Blaine said. He parked the jeep and unbuckled his seat belt, "We need to check in. Do you wish to come with me?"

"Sure," Kurt said as he unbuckled his own seat belt.

They both went inside of the small log cabin and Blaine approached the counter. There was no one there, so he rang the small bell that sat on the counter.

"Coming," a young man's voice shouted from the back room. He hurried to the front and smiled, "Hey, what's up?"  
"We have a reservation under Anderson," Blaine said to him.

"Oh, you are Tony's friends," the man said, "My name is Neil and if you need anything just let me know."

"Great thanks," Blaine said to him. He reached out and pulled Kurt close to him, and kissed his knuckles.

Neil started typing on his computer and he looked up, "I suppose what Tony said about you two is true."

"What's that?" Kurt asked tilting his head to the side.

"He told me that you two were the most annoying adorable couple he has ever laid eyes on," Neil laughed, "Don't worry though, I tend to make my own opinions, but I can see his observations are pretty close."

Blaine looked at him lifting an eyebrow, "Tony can be an asshole when he wants to be."

Kurt pulled on Blaine's arm, "Maybe you shouldn't talk bad to your friend who supposedly helped in my kidnapping."

"Kidnapping huh?" Neil eyed them with half of smile.

"It's not what you are thinking," Blaine said, "I am kidnapping him away from his life because he seems to think that filling it with meaningless things are more important than his friends and family."

"Hey," Kurt said putting a hand on his hip, "Work and school are not meaningless things."

"Your father agreed with me," Blaine shrugged, "He is the one of the people who advised me in part of this."

Kurt looked over at Blaine confused, "You called my dad?"  
"We talk on occasion," Blaine shrugged, "Now is our camp site ready?"  
"It is," Neil said as he took out a map, "You will want to head down the Cardinal Trail, and then when you stop at the fork take the right towards the Blue Jay Trail."

"Your trails are named after birds?" Kurt asked.

Neil looked back at him, "I took the job to pay for school."

"Fair enough," Kurt shrugged.

"Now once you are on Blue Jay Trail, it is camp site number 143 and we have spacious camp sites here," Neil commented as he handed the map over.

"What about firewood," Blaine asked about ignoring his comment.

Neil nodded his head, "You can order firewood during the day and someone will come by your camp site and drop it off later."

"Sounds great, we'll take one batch tonight," Blaine smiled as he took the map, "Come on," he held his hand out, "Let's get this weekend started!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and took his hand. Blaine pulled him out the door and back towards the Jeep. They got back in the Jeep and followed the directions Neil had given them. Once they arrived, Blaine jumped out of the Jeep and ran over to the water's edge, "Look at this view!"

Opening his own door and jumping out, Kurt made his way over to Blaine. "It is quite beautiful."

"It is wonderful," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and leaned into him, "I think we should pitch the tent and hopefully we can start a fire as soon as the wood comes." He walked back over to the Jeep and opened the trunk.

Kurt watched as Blaine started digging through the crowded trunk of the Jeep. "Did you pack everything?"  
"I think I did," Blaine shrugged, "If I didn't, we can always improvise."

"Have you ever been camping before?" Kurt asked him.

"No, but I have done some reading online and the stories you told me," Blaine said excitedly. "So you sit down and I'll get the tent pitched."

Kurt bit his lower lip, "Um, are you sure you won't need help?"

"I can do it," Blaine said as he moved around some things and pulled out the tent from the pile. "I want to try and figure it out. Don't worry. It will be done in no time."

Kurt couldn't help but be skeptical of Blaine's camping abilities, but he figured since he was kidnapped by Blaine there wasn't much he could do.

"Here," Blaine said going back to the Jeep and pulling out a chair that was folded up. He unfolded the chair and patted the seat. "There you are."

Sitting down in the chair, Kurt watched as Blaine started to take all of the pieces of the tent out. He could only try to hide his laughs as Blaine struggled to figure out what pieces of the tent went where.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Kurt asked not sure if he should be helping or not.

"I think I got it," Blaine said as he grabbed a pole and started to string it through the fabric of the tent. "Let's see, this looks like it goes through here." He picked up another pole and found himself loosing his footing and he fell to the ground.

Kurt ran over and pulled the tent fabric up to look at Blaine underneath it, "Need help now?"  
"I suppose a bit of help wouldn't hurt," Blaine sighed.

Together, the couple put together the tent and found the sleeping bags putting them inside. They had their shelter made, it was a small three person tent, but it fit them. "Now what?"  
Blaine laughed, "Come on, we need to find something to eat because I am starving."

They moved the picnic table closer the fire pit and set up the cooler near the picnic table. They had sandwiches to eat for a late lunch and Kurt looked up at the sky. "It looks like rain."

"Don't say that," Blaine said, "I have fireworks to set off too."

"Fireworks?" Kurt asked, "Why would you have fireworks?"  
"Because they are fun," Blaine shrugged, "And Derby knew where to get the good ones."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but are those even safe?"  
"I have let off fireworks before," Blaine shrugged, "Us Dalton boys knew how to have fun."

"When I went to Dalton, there wasn't anything like that happening," Kurt said thinking."

"You aren't one to talk about Dalton often," Blaine said.

"It only was for a few months I was there," Kurt shrugged, "They took care of me when I needed them, but I missed my friends. I was there for how long I needed to be, and then I went home."

Blaine leaned on hand, "I understand, it's not for everyone. I thought a few times of leaving myself. I actually considered going to McKinley for a bit, but Rachel was against. She felt there would be too much sibling rivalry."

Kurt looked down and hummed, "Do you think if we would have met in high school we would have still gotten together?"  
"Yes," Blaine nodded, "I believe we would have and I wouldn't have had to deal with those jokers in my past."

"Do you regret any of your relationships?" Kurt asked not looking Blaine in the eye.

"Not really," Blaine said rethinking his thought, "I mean our lives are shaped by who we are and what we do. And the dreams we chase, the choices we make, and the person we decide to be. I think relationships are part of that. And if I hadn't dated them, then maybe I wouldn't have had the courage to be with you."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, "How do you always have such a way with words?"

Blaine laughed, "I don't know. I suppose I got lucky, plus it doesn't hurt you are the one hearing them."

"For some reason I do enjoying listening to your voice," Kurt laughed.

"That maybe true, but I enjoy your voice as well," Blaine said, "I still don't understand why you don't continue with music."

"As much as I do love singing," Kurt sighed, "I just don't know if I could make my career out of it. I have a wonderful voice, I know that, but I just don't know if it's what I want."

"Hey," Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, "I understand that more than anything. I still think back and wonder if I should have gone on a different path. I thought about it for weeks, my fathers were patient while I made my decision. My mom not so much, but I still think about it."

Kurt rubbed his thumb over Blaine's hand, "I think you made the right decision. You love being on that stage and from what I've seen your fans love you too."

"You have fans of your own," Blaine said with a smile, "I see how those people at your work look at you. I bet one day you are going to have people falling at your feet for a chance to wear your clothes. I think I really I love you," he let out a sigh.

Kurt blushed and looked down, and then lifted his head, "I love you too."

"Come on," Blaine said holding out his hand, "Let's go for a walk." Kurt walked over and took Blaine's hand.

They went for a walk along the river bank and saw a few people along the way. Blaine was excited when he found some snails, which made Kurt laugh when he wanted to take them back to their camp site.

When they arrived, the firewood was dropped off, but Kurt was still positive it was going to rain.

"It won't rain," Blaine waved a hand.

Kurt shook his head, "I know you are trying to be positive, but Blaine that sky looks like rain."

"Come on," Blaine said, "How about we start a fire and find something for dinner."

"Sounds good," Kurt sighed as he followed Blaine.

Blaine started a fire, with Kurt's help, and they found some hotdogs to cook for dinner over the fire. They ate and Kurt couldn't help but smile through it all. He didn't want to admit now, but maybe Blaine had done the right thing. He needed this weekend off and it felt nice to not have any commitments.

There was a rumbling off in the distance, "Blaine is that thunder?"  
"Nah, couldn't be," Blaine shook his head, "It was supposed to be clear all weekend. I checked."

Kurt saw a bolt of lightning in the distance and felt the first drop, then another, and another. He felt rain starting to pour down from the sky. "Blaine!"

There was a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning. "Come on," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand. They quickly put away some of their things, before he pulled him towards the car and unlocked the doors before they both climbed inside in the backseat.

"I am soaking wet," Kurt said trying to pick his shirt off, "It barely started raining."

Blaine shook his head like a dog making water fly everywhere, "I am too."

"Told you it was going to rain," Kurt glared at him.

For a moment, Blaine just stared at Kurt and then started laughing. Kurt soon joined in with laughing. After a few moments, Blaine looked outside, "I doubt we will be able to go out there soon."

"Are you saying, we are stuck in here for the night?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed, "Kurt, its fine. We have blankets and we can lower the seat to make a bed."

"My clothes?" Kurt said pointing to himself.

"Good thing I've seen you naked then," Blaine said as he pulled his shirt off. "You will catch a cold if you leave those clothes on."

Kurt stared at him for a moment, it wasn't that he didn't want to get naked in front of his boyfriend, but he just didn't want anyone looking in from outside. "Aren't you worried about someone looking?"  
Blaine grinned, "Not necessarily. Besides like I said, we have blankets and I want to snuggle, so what do you say?" He could tell Kurt still wasn't convinced. "The body warmth will help us from freezing."  
"Fine," Kurt said with an aggravated voice as he worked on taking off his own shirt.

Blaine worked to move the seat down to make it bigger to lay down on for a bed. There were two blankets in the back, so he laid one down on top of the seat and held onto to the other. He worked on taking off his pants, when he looked over to see Kurt doing the same.

Kurt didn't feel his underwear wet, so he kept them on.

"Come on," Blaine said as he laid down on the makeshift bed making room for Kurt.

Moving underneath the blanket, Kurt cuddled up close to Blaine. Their skin was cold, but he could feel the warmth as soon as they touched. He ran a hand along Blaine's shoulder, "Thank you."

"For what?" Blaine asked him.

"For all of this," Kurt said looking him in the eyes, "I know I wasn't fond of the idea earlier, but thank you even if we are sleeping in the backseat of the car."

"You're welcome," Blaine smiled. "I love you," leaning over into the Kurt's space, he closed the small gap between them pressing their lips together in a kiss.

Kurt moved his body closer to Blaine's to deepen the kiss. He pushed his tongue inside of Blaine's mouth taking over the kiss. It took him some time, but now that he and Blaine had been together for almost two years now, he was comfortable doing anything with him.

Blaine let out a low moan as he felt Kurt's cock start to stir through their underwear. He moved his hand down and started to stroke them both.

Pulling back, Kurt started panting and he pressed his forehead in Blaine's neck.

Reaching his hand up, Blaine started pull down Kurt's underwear, "Off," he muttered.

Kurt made quick movements, as he pushed his underwear down and letting it land somewhere in the Jeep. Blaine did the same and pulled Kurt back on top of him.

Blaine's head was thrown back when he felt their cocks touch and he felt Kurt's tongue and lips on his neck.

Pressing a kiss over the mark he had made, Kurt moved his head and smiled as he looked down into Blaine's eyes. He moved his hips in small movements.

Moving his hands down Kurt's body, Blaine gripped the flesh of Kurt's bottom and squeezed. He started moving his hips up faster and Kurt was following his lead.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him down for a kiss. He moved his hips more feverishly as he started to feel his insides start to tighten. He knew he was going to come soon, but he didn't need to tell Kurt, because he knew Kurt was feeling the same.

Kurt moved his legs to straddle Blaine and started to move his hips faster. He moved his hand in between them and held on to both of their lengths stroking them faster.

Blaine came first, he let out a whine and bit down on Kurt's shoulder. Moments later, Kurt came spilling on Blaine's torso.

They both were exhausted and Kurt fell on top of Blaine. "Well, I guess sex was part of the plan then?"  
Blaine let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around Kurt, "I suppose it may have been a subscript."

"Really?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, more like an asterisk," Blaine said trying now to hid his smile.

Kurt snorted his own laugh, "You are such a boy."

"Well I'm glad about that, otherwise I don't think we would have been together so long," Blaine said as he turned and Kurt lay down beside him.

Using his hand, Kurt traced Blaine's face with his finger, "I am so in love with you."

"I love you too," Blaine said closing his eyes and letting out a low hum, "Sleepy time now?"  
"Yeah," Kurt said snuggling into Blaine's embrace. He closed his own eyes forgetting about all his worries from the week and just being with Blaine.

The next morning, Blaine opened his eyes and found that his back was stiff. He heard the birds chirping outside and realized sleeping in a car was not that brightest option. Turning, he saw Kurt still sleeping his arm wrapped around his middle.

Blaine pressed light kisses on Kurt's face causing him to stir, "Good morning starshine, the earth says hello."

Kurt let out a groan, "No." He turned his face into Blaine's chest, to hid the sun that was coming in through the windows.

"To tell you the truth, I am a bit uncomfortable," Blaine said trying to move.

"You are comfy," Kurt said with a tired sigh, still refusing to open his eyes.

Blaine laughed, "Alright you," and then he looked up at the seats. Laying on top of the seat was Kurt's underwear, while he looked around he didn't even know where his own were. He lifted his foot and tried to move them.

"Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt asked barely opening his eyes.

"Well your underwear are on the head rest of the seat, so I thought I would the valiant knight and move them," Blaine said.

Kurt sat up quickly, "What?" He turned and grabbed the underwear quickly, "Oh my god Blaine. Anyone could have seen that."

"Who cares," Blaine said happy to finally sit up, "Sex is natural Kurt, it's out there. People would get over it."

Kurt blushed, "Easy for you to say, people just sexualize you all of the time."

"But there is only one person I want to be sexy for," Blaine smiled, "Plus don't sell yourself short, I see how those boys look at you when you where those incredibly tight wonderful jeans you own."

"Shut up," Kurt said as he pulled his underwear on, "I hope our clothes aren't ruined in the tent."

"I don't think so," Blaine said, "I think with the lightning though it was safest in here last night."

Kurt reached for his shirt and then he smelled it, "Nope, not putting that on."

Blaine laughed as he found his own, "Yeah. Come on, hopefully no one will see." He reached for the door handle.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, "Are you suggesting we run out there in our underwear?"  
"Do you have a better plan?" Blaine asked, "Besides I choose this camp site because of the spaces between the camp sites. We will be fine, and if anyone asks just say we were wearing our bathing suits."

"I can not believe we are doing this," Kurt groaned out.

"I think you find yourself saying that a lot more since we got together," Blaine grinned as he leaned over giving Kurt a quick kiss before opening the door, "Come on my handsome prince."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Alright fine." They hopped out of the car and quickly ran over to the tent. Blaine reached to open up the tent, but it seemed he wasn't. "Blaine," he hissed, "What are you doing?"  
"It's stuck," Blaine said as he tried to open up the tent zipper.

"Are you pulling it right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, "Are you serious, of course I'm pulling it right."

"Did you try wiggling it?" Kurt asked him.

"I have tried wiggling it Kurt," Blaine groaned as he pulled hard on the zipper, "Do you want to try?"

Kurt sighed, "This was all your idea, besides isn't it yours?"

"No, I borrowed it," Blaine said standing up to face Kurt.

There was a sudden noise of someone clearing their throat causing the couple to turn around. "Are you boys alright?"  
Both of their faces turned bright red, "No, our tent is just a little stuck," Blaine said, "I will just yeah," he kneeled down and finally the zipper opened, "Got it!"

Kurt gave the man a nod, "Um, thank you for the help." He dived into the tent after Blaine, who zipped it closed as soon as they were inside. "Don't you dare laugh," Kurt said pointing at Blaine, but it was too late. He saw the smile creeping on Blaine's face and he was laughing moments later. Kurt just smiled to himself and realized it was quite funny.

They were cuddled in the sleeping bags about an hour later, "I'm starving," Blaine said.

"Me too," Kurt said as he rolled over laying on his stomach, "Quick question though, what did you bring for breakfast?"

"Food," Blaine shrugged laying on his back.

Kurt sighed, "I don't trust you. You rarely eat breakfast, so I can't imagine what you brought."

"I believe I bought a substantial amount of food, you will find something," Blaine said sitting up and moving towards the suitcases, "Now I think today we should go for a hike and picnic, then end the day with those fireworks and fire."

"After our disastrous night last night, do you really think all of that is a good idea?" Kurt asked.

Blaine threw a shirt at Kurt, "Party pooper you are."

"Did you just Yoda me?" Kurt asked him.

"Me thinks did I," Blaine grinned.

Kurt pounced on him causing them to stay in the tent a bit longer. When they finally climbed out, Kurt went through the food and found a box of cereal Blaine must have packed. "I am going to guess you didn't bring any milk," he said.

Blaine was wiping down the chairs from the rain water. "I believe you would be right." He sat down and leaned back in the chair, "Better."

"Right," Kurt said sitting down in the other chair and opening the cereal taking a handful out before passing it Blaine. "Really though, you want to go on a hike today?"

"Yeah," Blaine said as he took a few pieces of cereal out and ate them.

"I will trust you I suppose," Kurt shrugged, "I just wondered how we are going to hike without any hiking equipment."

Blaine smiled, "Oh I can help you with that." He handed the box back over to Kurt before he went over to the trunk of the car, which made Kurt wonder how there was so much room for them to sleep last night but realized they really didn't have much room. Blaine came back carrying a backpack, "See, I got some boots and stuff in here. I figured between the two of us we will figure it out. I know we can stuff some socks in the boots if they are too big."

Kurt smiled and shook his head, "Why are you doing all of this?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked him. "I told you."

"No," Kurt stood up and set the box of cereal down, "I get it you wanted to take me away, but Blaine you put together an entire weekend camping trip in a matter of twelve hours. What is going on?"  
Blaine sighed, "Like you said I wanted to get you away, I just thought this would be fun."

Kurt lowered himself and took Blaine's hand in his hand, "Blaine."

"You always talk about how much you miss this," Blaine said throwing his arms out.

"Miss what?" Kurt asked tilting his head to the side.

"Being carefree and young," Blaine said to him, "Kurt you go on and on about how we are adults, which is great. I'm glad, but we are still young Kurt. I have no plans in settling somewhere for a few years still. I mean with what happens in the next few years I could possibly be touring the world and what about you? You want to be stuck being an adult in some dead end job?"

"Blaine are you worried about losing me?" Kurt asked confused. He had the same fear for awhile, but he was slowly coming out of it. He never imagined Blaine would feel like that.

"Of course I am," Blaine said standing up, "I don't want to lose you because my job isn't what you want. I mean look what happened last month."

"Blaine," Kurt said taking Blaine's hands in his, "You have got to be the most adorable man I have ever had the privilege of dating."

"I'm the only man you've ever dated," Blaine said looking down.

"Wait, you think I'll leave you because you're the only one I've ever dated?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded his head, "I know it may sound stupid, but it's just always been in the back of my mind. Especially with what happened last month, I saw those pictures of you dancing with those people after we talked. I know it meant nothing, but it still made me think."

Kurt took his hand and placed it under Blaine's chin lifting his head, he looked into his boyfriend's eyes, "It's not stupid, and it will never happen. I can tell you that you are all I need. I have thought about it before I'm not going to lie, but I can't stay away from you. I love you too much to walk away from what we have. I know this may sound crazy but it hasn't always felt like the only time I've ever loved you. And I think especially after last month, I'm surer than anything."

"I think I know what you mean," Blaine said with tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "I feel like we haven't really been getting to know one another, more like remembering all of this from somewhere or sometime."

Kurt smiled, "Me too. And we will fall in love every time."

"I am an idiot," Blaine said letting his head fall.

"No, just having doubts," Kurt said to him, "It's normal Blaine, but next time you need to talk me. We are both in this relationship, and I'm sorry my quickness to grow up has brought you so much pain. I think moving out to New York was a giant leap and I kept expecting more, but I think tiny steps are okay too. I'm enjoying being here with you."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, "Thank you."

Kurt hugged him back, "Sure, best boyfriend ever they call me."

Pulling back, Blaine laughed as he leaned in and pressed their lips together in a kiss. He pulled Kurt's face towards his to deepen the kiss, which they heard a moan, but weren't sure who it was.

Kurt pulled away, "I really want to get back in the tent, but we should probably get ready for the hike."

"The hike can wait," Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and they started to crawl back into the tent.

A few hours later, they had finally started on their hike. It wasn't Kurt's favorite activity, but he happily followed behind Blaine who was excitedly taking as many pictures of some of the plants and flowers as he could.

"These are awesome," Blaine said finding a pretty orange flower on the ground.

Kurt smiled as he leaned on a tree and wiped his brow with the sleeve of his shirt, "So about how much longer is the path?"

"Oh um," Blaine looked around, "I'm not sure." He took the map out of his pocket, "Let's see we came from this way and I think…wait, we came from this way or was it this way?" he started flipping the map around.

Letting out a groan, Kurt crossed his arms across his chest, "Did you honestly get us lost?"

"No," Blaine said trying to read the map, "Okay, maybe a little, but we just need find a sign and get back on track."

Kurt stood up off the tree, "Fine, let's go Indiana Jones." He gave Blaine the nickname when he saw the hat Blaine had borrowed from his friend and then taking out a whip for just in case.

"I suppose that makes you a damsel in distress," Blaine grinned.

"I am no damsel in distress," Kurt scoffed, "I am more the sassy scientist that came along to investigate."

"Sassy and sexy?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gave him a grin, "You never know, come along Jones. There is much to be discovered."

When they finally got back to their campsite, they were hungry and sweaty. "I think I smell worse than I ever have," Blaine said, "And that's saying something because I've played on a stage and jumped around for hours."

"Shower and then food?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "Together?"  
"Someone already saw us in only our underwear this morning," Kurt shook his head, "No."

Blaine sighed, "Fine."

After they walked to the showers, scrubbed themselves clean and were in fresh clothes, Blaine was starting the fire again and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Kurt had found Blaine had bought some vegetables and chicken. He made some stew packets out of the aluminum foil and they set up the stand over the fire, placing their dinner there to cook.

"We make such a good team," Blaine smiled as he sat down. "Sorry I got us lost today."

"I would happily get lost in Wonderland if I was with you," Kurt leaned over and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "But food is a must, so I am glad we made our way out."

"Me too," Blaine rubbed his hands together, "Now I was thinking after dinner we get the fireworks out."

"Blaine no," Kurt shook his head, "We are not blowing off our fingers tonight."

Blaine let out whine, "I will not blow off my finger, I have done this before I hope you know."

"Really, prep school boy like you?" Kurt asked standing up to check their food.

"I know you didn't go to Dalton long, but I went for three years Kurt," Blaine said, "And we did things. Things we are not allowed to talk about."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine, but we are not doing it anywhere near the tent."

"Fair enough," Blaine nodded, "My friend, David, almost set a car on fire once. It was priceless."

"Do you still talk to your friends from Dalton?" Kurt asked him.

"Some, mostly on Facebook every once in awhile," Blaine said, "I mean most of them went on to prestigious schools and high profile degrees, while I could have, but I didn't."

"Right," Kurt nodded, poking at the food packets to make sure they are cooking evenly. "I just wondered. I lost touch with most of the ones I went to school with."

"Yeah, but you still talk to all of your friends from high school constantly," Blaine said, "You guys were closer than we were, granted we were all friends, you weren't a family."

"We were," Kurt sighed as he figured they were done cooking, "Let's eat and then somehow avoid losing any body parts."

After eating their dinner quickly, the couple piled into the jeep and found an empty plot of land with no trees at it. Blaine set up a few of the fireworks he had, "Apparently they were left over from the Fourth of July and they spent lots of money on them so figured why not let us have a little fun."

"Just be careful," Kurt warned him.

"I will," Blaine said as he walked over to the small box and lit the lighter holding it to the fuse and when he saw it was lit, he ran back towards Kurt.

The fireworks went off in the air and making a whistling sound as they flew in the air.

"Alright!" Blaine shouted throwing his hands in the air.

The colors of white filled the air and made snapping sounds when they exploded. Then from out of the box came fireworks of green and red making crackling noises. One last one popped out and Kurt jumped.

"Holy crap," Kurt said with wide eyes, "Do we have another?"  
Blaine laughed, "Yep," he ran over and lit another firework off before running back to Kurt.

This time the fireworks came out popping and exploding in the air. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and watched as they lit up the night sky.

They lit off a few more and Kurt finally said he wanted to try one. "Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"I got it," Kurt said as he approached the firework box. He lowered the lighter and held it still waiting for the fuse the light. When he saw it did, he ran back towards Blaine, "Holy shit."

The fireworks exploded and lights filled the sky. "Thank you," Kurt whispered as he watched the fireworks.

"Anytime," Blaine smiled.

The next morning they were gathering all of their things to head home. Kurt stopped for a moment, "Wait, we need to do something to remember this moment."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "And what is that?"

"Here, give me that pocket knife you have been using," Kurt held out his hand. Sifting through his pockets, Blaine pulled out the knife and handed it to Kurt. Walking over to the tree by the tent, Kurt started to carve into the tree.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, "That's illegal."

"Oh it's fine," Kurt said making a small K, "I am just doing something small, besides there are others on this tree. It's romantic." He then made an H followed by putting a plus sign below it. Carving in a B and then A, he carefully made a heart to go around it. He blew off the access wood shavings and smiled, "What do you think?"  
"I think it's going to get us arrested if we don't leave soon," Blaine said, "But it's probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." He pulled Kurt in for a kiss, "It's pretty perfect."

"Okay, I want to get a picture," Kurt said taking out his phone and taking a picture of his handy work. Blaine had given him his phone back that morning since he needed to inform Rachel his kidnapping was successful in releving Kurt's stress. "Got it, ready to head home?"  
"Yep," Blaine nodded, "What about you?"

"I've enjoyed my time, but we both know we have things to do, maybe we can come back," Kurt smiled, "I liked being the sassy and sexy scientist with you Mr. Jones."

"Any time," Blaine laughed as he tugged Kurt close and then he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. "Hey," he waved.

The man was the same one from yesterday morning and gave a wave.

"Blaine, put your arm down," Kurt tugged on Blaine's shirt.

Letting out a laugh, Blaine just took Kurt's hand, "Let's head home in our noble steed."

"Fine sure," Kurt rolled his eyes, "But this time I get to drive."

"Now how is that fair?" Blaine asked.

"You drove here," Kurt said, "Now I drive back."

"Fine, but if you crash this car it is not on my watch," Blaine handed over the keys.

Kurt held on tight to the keys, "I wonder how fast this baby can go."

"Kurt, no," Blaine shook his head, "Kurt I know what you are thinking." He saw the smile on Kurt's face, "Give me those keys back!"

* * *

 

"I brought pizza!" Kurt called as he walked into the band's loft.

"Yes, my savior!" Derby jumped up and ran over taking a box off the top. "This one has not let us have a break all afternoon."

"Poor babies," Kurt said as he took a seat next to Blaine on the couch, "What are you all working on?" He placed the other pizza boxes on the coffee table.

"Watch out," Blaine said pulling on some papers, "That's our song."

"Sorry," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I don't see why you all don't use a computer to write down the lyrics."

Kyle opened the top pizza box, "Nah, we change our minds to much. Oh yum, how much you want hun?"  
"Two slices to start," Maddie said, "Maybe you could ask Kurt on his opinion of the song so far."

Blaine shrugged as he took a slice of pizza, "I don't know."

"Come on let me see," Kurt said making grabby hands towards Blaine, "I must see the precious."

"Don't ever do that again," Blaine said, "And no more Lord of the Rings for you. Fine, here." He handed Kurt the paper with their rewritten lyrics on.

Kurt smiled as he read through the paper in Blaine's scratchy handwriting.

_Out in the wild_   
_Party in nowhere land_   
_We start a fire_   
_Sparklers in every hand_   
_No phones let go_   
_Cut all the strings tonight_   
_Singin' aloud_   
_Howlin' right at the moon_   
_We're making out_   
_Life's never felt so good_   
_Bring on the storm_   
_We're wilin' out tonight_

_Then you lost your shoes as it started to rain_   
_And your jeans soaked through_   
_But you smiled anyway_   
_Throw our hearts in the air_   
_Hearts in the air_   
_Hearts in the air_

_We're catching lightning in a bottle_   
_Don't give a fuck about tomorrow_   
_Yeah we're dancing in the backseat_   
_We don't need gravity here in the afterglow_   
_Yeah we're rolling with the thunder_   
_Now take a breath, we're going under_   
_We're getting busy on the backstreets_   
_We don't need gravity here in the afterglow_

_Back of the car_   
_Blankets and me and you_   
_We're running on perfectly wasted youth_   
_I'll hold you close_   
_We'll call this home tonight_

His hands were shaking as he reading it and his face had turned entirely red, "Blaine."

"Yes dear," Blaine asked as sweet as he could.

"I hope you know that this song is never going to be sung in public," Kurt said turning to him.

"Hell no," Derby said, "That song is awesome, and the little notes Blaine had down were helpful."

"Notes?" Kurt asked and then remembered that weekend Blaine would take out his little notebook and write down notes for his song writing. "I can't believe you."

"What?" Blaine said, "You inspire me. It's definitely an honor Kurt."

Kurt threw the paper at Blaine, "I swear if you mention anything else from the weekend I will see to it your Rolling Stones are ashes."

"Wait, weekend?" Kyle asked, "Holy shit, you two did it in the Jeep?" He started laughing and fell over on the floor.

"You didn't tell them?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "Do you really think I would tell Dumb and Dumber over there what happened?"

"Oh," Kurt said smiling sheepishly, "Sorry." Blaine laughed as his head fell onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Now the image of you two bouncing in the car is just in my mind," Derby whined rubbing his temples.

The door opened and Rachel walked in, "Good evening everyone! Pizza, good I'm starving. What did I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba-da-bing! Okay, this one-shot was written in honor of my most favoritest (not a word, but too bad) Summer Set songs. I remember listening to this song and knew it would be one of my favorites and it truly is. I knew I had to write a one-shot to go with the song and it was one of the first ones I wrote. Originally this was my original idea to post after Road Trip, but you know my brain expanded a bit.
> 
> And remember to review or send good thoughts and all that jazz! Plus there is a [timeline](http://toloveandtomadness.tumblr.com/wwfmsv) I created with the lists of these fics and the songs inspired by them! I like to work with HTML for fun and I was bored, so there is that. And this weekend we are going on a flash trip up north to good ole Alpena, so probably no updates until after then (although I realize how bad at updating I am this time around).
> 
> But none the less, I am happy to keep posting for the lovely people reading (yes you, and you are quite lovely). TTFN! Ta ta for now!
> 
> ~ JonasGeek
> 
> P.S. I thought I forgot to say something, but I don't think I did. Oh wells, bye!


	11. Already Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Summary:_ Stereo Outcast is needed in LA and Kurt can’t go because has school and work. He and Blaine seem to find a compromise and find themselves closer than before.
> 
>  _Inspired by:_ Already Home by A Great Big World
> 
> (Parts in the song: _Blaine is in italics_ , **Kurt is bolded** , and when _**they both sing it is italics and bolded**_.)

_October 5 – 27, 2014_

Kurt watched as Blaine moved around his room and packed his bag. He couldn't believe he was loosing his boyfriend for three weeks. They had talked about it and while Kurt wanted to go to California, he needed to stay in New York.

"You are acting awful happy for leaving me for three weeks," Kurt said with a sigh.

Blaine dropped the shirt he was holding and looked over at his boyfriend, "You understand for every moment of being excited about this, I am thinking I should stay here and never let you go." He moved to sit down in Kurt's lap and wrapped his legs around his middle. "You do know that right?"

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "I suppose it's just my insecurities."

"You have," Blaine kissed Kurt, "nothing to," kiss, "worry," kiss, "about," he smiled giving Kurt another kiss. "I love you Kurt Hummel and I'm not going anywhere."

"Technically you are going across the country," Kurt said to him.

Blaine let out a laugh and leaned their foreheads together, "I know and you know I wouldn't do it but it's a great opportunity and it will open up so many doors for us."

"I know, I suppose I should get used to being with a rock star," Kurt giggled.

"I like the sound of that," Blaine smiled, "Rock star."

Kurt shook his head, "Well apparently things are going to your head right on time."

"Only because you are saying them," Blaine said with a smile, "You make me say the most honest things."

"Right," Kurt said and looked down linking their hands together, "Do you think things will go like they did during the summer."

"No," Blaine said.

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes, "How do you know?"

"Because we were arguing over our lack of confidence in one another, and I, Blaine Anderson, have the most confidence in this relationship because you and I are in this for the long run," Blaine told him, "And if you don't believe me just look at the thousands of songs I have written just for you. Plus remember the awesome sex we have."

Kurt started laughing and smiled at Blaine, "Right those songs you wrote for me."

Blaine pretended to be offended, "Excuse me, awesome sex."

"I think you'll need to remind me of that one," Kurt said letting one of hands trail down Blaine's front.

"Oh, I plan on it," Blaine said moving his body and pushing Kurt down onto the bed. He moved his body so he was on top of Kurt and he leaned down pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. He moved his hand lower and grabbed onto Kurt's hip.

"Dudes! Woah!"

Blaine started to lift his head, but Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck pulling him back down.

Derby stood in the doorway, "Um, dudes."

Blaine reluctantly moved his lips away from Kurt's. Kurt continued to press kisses along Blaine's jaw and neck, sucking and biting as he went. "Erm, Derby not now. Holy shit, Kurt!"

Kurt bit down harder than he was and licked at the spot. He nuzzled Blaine's jaw.

"Shit, Kurt," Blaine said, he moved his head to kiss Kurt.

"Forget it," Derby said waving his hand, "I can't believe you two."

Blaine was panting as Kurt finally moved away, "You do realize that two years ago you would have never done that."

"And in those two years you have shown me so much," Kurt grinned.

"Plus everything you have shown me," Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt flipped them on the bed making Blaine's suitcase fall to the floor with a crash. "Really?"

Blaine lifted his legs and wrapped them around Kurt's middle, "Oh yes. I believe we need a thorough overview of all those things we have shown one another."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kurt said as he leaned down kissing Blaine once again.

The next morning, Blaine woke up and squeezed his arms around Kurt's middle. He loved the feeling of waking up with Kurt next to him. Pressing his nose to Kurt's neck he breathed in and out.

"Are you smelling me?"

"Maybe," Blaine said with a laugh, not realizing Kurt could have been awake.

Kurt didn't open his eyes, "You are so weird."

"I am," Blaine grinned and then he pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"I don't want you to go," Kurt sighed.

Blaine pulled himself up and he leaned on his elbow looking down at Kurt's face, who was now awake and eyes shining on the verge of tears, "We will get through this Kurt."

"I know we will, I just don't want to be away from you for that long," Kurt said.

"Well I hate to be away from home that long, but we will be make it through this," Blaine said kissing Kurt.

Kurt smiled, "New York will definitely miss you."

"I don't think you heard me correctly, I don't want to be away from home that long because home is you," Blaine said as he leaned his head on Kurt's naked chest.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

Blaine let his fingers dance along Kurt's skin, "It means that where ever you are is where my heart is."

"Are you about to break out into this elaborate song you wrote for me?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine laughed, "No. I don't do it that often do I?"

"You do," Kurt said lifting his own hand and trailing his finger along Blaine's face, "Not that I'm complaining."

"You are," Blaine sighed, "I suppose I can lay off."

"Wait, I didn't tell you to stop," Kurt said, "I just think to make it fair, I should serenade you everyone once in awhile."

"Really?" Blaine smiled, "I do love your voice, especially when you are screaming my name or all those swear words with it."

Kurt hit Blaine on the arm, "Knock it off."

Blaine looked to the side and picked the camera up from his side table. He had a small collection of old cameras, plus he had a Polaroid camera he treasured. "Can I take some pictures of you?"

"You want pictures of me?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine smiled, "I do have pictures of you. I just meant pictures like this."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Naked?"

"No, just you," Blaine said with a laugh in his voice, "You aren't all dressed up and just you. It's just another part of you I love. Now, hold still."

"How am I supposed to lay for this?" Kurt asked not knowing how to put his body.

Blaine sighed and he lowered the camera, "How about just lay there and look amazing as ever."

Kurt let out a laugh and he heard Blaine take a picture. "You have no idea how adorable you can be sometimes."

"I do," Blaine smiled wide, "And I learn to use it to my advantage." He lifted his camera back up and took another picture of his boyfriend. "How did I get so lucky?"

Kurt blushed as he looked up at Blaine, "I ask myself that question every day."

"I suppose we are just incredibly lucky then," Blaine smiled. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. "Now I have to admit this whole New York look you have grown into scared me for a bit."

"Why would it have scared you?" Kurt asked confused.

"Have you seen the looks you get from people?" Blaine said to him, "I can swear there are like ten guys who would jump your bones on our walk from the concert the other night."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

Blaine sighed, "Look it's not a bad thing, I'm happy for you. You are happy and all that, I just have these feelings of you changing more than you already have and leaving me."

"Woah, wait a minute," Kurt said scooting closer to Blaine, "Where is all of this coming from?"

Looking down at the camera in his hands, Blaine just gave a shrug, "My fears I suppose."

"Blaine, I love you," Kurt said. He put his hand underneath Blaine's chin and lifted his head, "I love you and not anyone else. I'm not leaving you because I gained a bit of muscle. Trust me, you have no idea how many times I have felt the same about you."

"Right," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Girls and boys oogling you every time you go up on a stage," Kurt said to him, "I think we need a make a pact that if we ever feel like that we need to tell one another about it. I can't promise it will be easy, but I think we shouldn't bottle that up."

"I know," Blaine sighed and he fell into Kurt's lap. "I promise to tell you when I am feeling insecure about anything, including my band."

"Your band huh?" Kurt said and leaned down to kiss Blaine. It was an awkward angle with Blaine laying in his lap.

"Good morning!" Rachel said walking into Blaine's room, "How are my favorite two brothers?"

"I'm not your brother Rach," Kurt reminded her.

"Soon enough," Rachel shrugged, "Are you all packed Blaine?"

Blaine peeked over the edge of his bed, "Um, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Rachel asked and she walked around the bed, "You aren't packed at all!"

Kurt laughed, "Sorry, I think that was my fault."

"I can't believe you two," Rachel sighed, "I believe your plane leaves in four hours, so I think you should put on some pants and pack your clothes. I doubt Kurt would let you run around California naked." She walked around the room.

"Only if I was there walking around naked with you," Kurt commented as she walked out.

Blaine turned to face Kurt and he only kept a straight face for a few moments before laughing so hard he fell onto the bed. The two eventually got out of bed and put some clothes on. Kurt was hesitant, but he knew Blaine couldn't really pack his clothes naked in case Rachel came in again.

"These turned out awesome," Blaine said holding up the pictures.

Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder and it was them naked tangled in the blankets. He smiled at the photos, "You have those, what am I suppose to remember you by?"

"This one," Blaine picked one of the pictures, "And you can have the one you took of my butt by accident."

"I never said it was an accident," Kurt snorted.

Blaine kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, "I knew that. So I suppose this is time we should lay down our final goodbyes."

"Yeah," Kurt said. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him in close for a tight hug. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," Blaine said hugging Kurt back. Kurt chose not to go to the airport, he knew he would lose it and he was not about to let New York see him like that. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said and he could feel the tears start to fall down his face. "Damn it."

"Hey," Blaine said moving away slightly, but staying in Kurt's hug, "We will call and Skype and annoy everyone with our mushy texts. I know it."

"You're right," Kurt wiped his face. "I just hate seeing you go."

"I hate seeing you stay," Blaine pulled Kurt close to him again.

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's embrace, "I will see you at your show on the 27th."

"I can't wait to see you," Blaine said and he hiccupped from keeping his tears down. "Come on, why don't you say goodbye to the rest of group and then we can start our mushy text messages early." He took Kurt's hand and they walked into the main room of the apartment.

"Look who has risen," Derby commented, "The two sex monkeys."

Blaine walked over and hit him on the back of the head, "Talk to me when you have to leave your significant other for a month."

Kurt only smiled as he let go of Blaine's hand and walked over to the coffee maker. He poured two cups of coffee before he joined Blaine sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing while we are gone?" Maddie asked Kurt.

"Enjoy the quiet," Kurt teased.

Maddie let out a laugh, "I can see that."

Kurt looked over at Rachel who was holding her clipboard and she was re-reading everything she had written down. "I was planning on going home for a weekend to visit my dad and Carole."

"They will enjoy that," Blaine said playing with his cup.

The unspoken look that the group always gave one another when Kurt mentioned going back home, was being given as Rachel rushed around the apartment. It had been another break up between Finn and Rachel just two months ago and she was still going through some of the stuff.

Rachel looked up from her clipboard, "That's good. They will want to see you."

"Say hi to Puck if you see him," Kurt said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"He has already Facebook messaged me twice," Rachel said, "He told me to bring Quinn along, but she hasn't been answering my messages."

Rachel was going to go for the first week with Stereo Outcast to help them get started. Kurt had actually been the one to push her to go. He thought she could use the break from their reality.

"Are you going to miss us while we're gone?" Kyle asked him with a large grin.

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, I will."

"You will?" Kyle asked surprised, "Now I feel like an ass for being an ass."

"He will forgive you," Maddie said and turned to Kurt, "Right?"

"Sure yeah," Kurt nodded as he snuggled deeper in the couch and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled as he leaned his head on top of Kurt's. He was going to miss him so much over these next few weeks, but he knew they could survive anything. "How much time do we have Rach?"

"Oh no more monkey sex for you," Derby pointed to him.

"Not that you dope," Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"We are leaving for the airport in one hour," Rachel said looking at her phone, "We need to get there early enough."

"Okay," Blaine said as he wiggled from underneath Kurt and stood up, "That means there is time to give my gift to Kurt." He held his hand out wiggling his fingers.

Kurt set down his coffee cup and took Blaine's hand. He was pulled up from his seat and out the door of the apartment. "Um, Blaine what is going on?"

"Hang on," Blaine said with a large grin. He walked to his neighbor and knocked on the door.

The door opened and their neighbor, Mrs. Thomas, appeared. "Oh hello Blaine, is it that time already?"

"Yep," Blaine nodded. They walked into the apartment, and Blaine tugged Kurt inside.

Mrs. Thomas smiled, "Well he has been quite the spitfire actually."

"What is she talking about Blaine?" Kurt asked him.

"Here he is," Blaine said as a cat came creeping out of one of the rooms. "I hoped you would like a friend while I was gone."

Kurt let out a small squeal, "Oh Blaine he is so handsome!"

"I found him at a local shelter and I thought he would be perfect for you," Blaine said.

Leaning down, Kurt held out his hand, and the cat slowly came over. He smelled Kurt's fingers before rubbing his head on them.

"Look at you," Kurt said as he began petting the cat.

"Don't you two look adorable together already," Mrs. Thomas said with a smile.

"Thank you for watching him," Blaine said to her.

Mrs. Thomas nodded her head, "Of course, just keep your promise and it will all be fine."

"What promise?" Kurt asked looking up from the cat.

"Oh nothing," Blaine smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

They brought the cat back to the apartment and after everyone had a turn to pet him, Kurt knew it was time to say goodbye. He set the cat down and turned to Derby, "I know the last time we were in California you didn't end up falling in love, but maybe this time."

Derby smiled, "You got it man," he pulled Kurt in for a hug.

Kurt went over to Kyle, "Dude, you have to keep working on those skills because the next time I will beat you."

Kurt let out a laugh, "I think you need to keep working on your skills." He gave him a quick hug and walked over to Maddie. "I hope your phone will be on and waiting for my ridiculous texts."

"I wouldn't dream of getting texts from any other," Maddie said as she wrapped her arms around Kurt. "I don't know how I'll keep sane without you."

Kurt let out a sniffle, he knew he would be seeing them all in three weeks, but he hadn't been this apart from his friends for this long before. "I can't imagine not sending them to you."

Rachel then pulled Kurt into a hug, "I know I'll be back in a week, but know without you for a week, I will go insane."

"You will be fine, besides we have a new roommate now," Kurt smiled as he turned to see Blaine playing with the cat.

"What are you going to name him?" Blaine asked petting the cat.

Kurt thought for a moment, "I think he should be named Babs."

Blaine gave him a look, "Really?"

"No, I believe the name Ralph will suit him fine," Kurt said as he leaned down and pet the cat.

"Ralph," Blaine said testing it, "I like that." He looked up into Kurt's eyes and he felt himself start to tear up, "I'm going to miss you so much," he threw his arms around Kurt.

Kurt hugged Blaine back as he kneeled on the floor. "I will miss you too. Don't worry home will always be waiting for you."

"No, I'm already home," Blaine said nuzzling into Kurt's shoulder.

"You are," Kurt said with a sigh.

Kurt left soon after with his new friend in a box since he didn't have a kennel. He was a bit teary-eyed since he was leaving his friends and boyfriend for a few weeks, but he hoped having Ralph around would help.

When he arrived at home, Kurt opened the box, "Welcome home."

Ralph stepped out of the box hesitantly. He let out a meow as walked out of the box and over to the sofa. Kurt took out his phone and took a picture of the cat sending it to Blaine. He set his phone down and chose to enjoy the night.

Changing into a pair of pajamas, Kurt put in his first DVD to watch and ordered pizza for dinner. When the pizza arrived, he answered the door and paid the pizza delivery gal. He thanked her and shut the door.

"Are you ready for our party Ralph?" Kurt asked the cat as he walked around his feet. "I suppose tomorrow I will need to go out and buy some things for you." He had only the small amount Blaine's neighbor had given him.

Kurt opened the pizza box and smiled, "A cheese pizza all to myself," he said with a laugh.

The next morning, Kurt woke up to a cat sleeping on his chest, which surprised him. Ralph was quite fond of him, and he was glad to have the company. His phone was sitting by his bed, and he reached over for it.

The screen lit up telling him he had six text messages. Derby had sent him a picture of a sleeping Blaine, which made Kurt's heart melt. He saved the picture and thanked him for it. From Maddie he had gotten a message about how they were doing and the same from Kyle. Rachel sent him a message about how they were and she missed him. She couldn't wait to spend time with Ralph.

Blaine and Kurt had decided to not send to many text messages to another. He had sent a good morning text and a picture of himself and Rachel sitting in a studio.

Letting out a sigh, Kurt looked around his room. He knew he couldn't have gone with Blaine, but he wanted too. They were on their way of recording their first album and he wasn't there. He would be there for their concert in California though. There would be a few other bands playing, but he would only be there for Stereo Outcast.

His phone made a noise, so he looked down and saw Blaine had sent him a message.

The message confused Kurt because he had never seen the lyrics before. He didn't think it was from a song, so he quickly looked up the lyrics, but nothing came up. Humming to himself, he added some more lyrics to Blaine's.

He hit send and didn't think anything of it until the next day.

Kurt had to think hard for the next line, and he didn't have time until the next day.

Blaine didn't respond for a couple of days, but Kurt sent pictures of Ralph while he waited.

 

For some reason that night, Kurt had a rough day. Rachel had decided to stay in California for the full three weeks. So now he was really alone. He also had a long day at work and he had to meet with his group from his class, which none of them did their assigned reading. Nothing else had gone right either, he spilt his coffee on his favorite tie and Isabelle asked him to do the wrong paper work. He was done and just wanted Blaine in his arms.

Blaine must have known how he was feeling because he had gotten a picture message from Blaine of his face. Kurt broke down in tears clutching his phone to chest and he played one of the songs Blaine had written for him.

The next day, Kurt received Blaine's text while he was catching up on one of his shows and Ralph happened to fall asleep on his phone. This was becoming a habit for him for some reason.

Kurt took his time to write another lyric, he wanted to tell Blaine how much he meant to him.

Blaine had sent Kurt a text because he had been missing him that day after a long practice.

 

Kurt had sent Blaine another picture of Ralph that day as well. He came home and found Ralph had tipped over one of the plants Rachel insisted they buy.

The following day, Kurt received his text from Blaine and he couldn't help but tear up when he received it.

Kurt wanted to think about his next few lines to Blaine. He wanted them to mean something special for the both of them. He smiled as he laid in bed that morning writing out the next lyrics.

 

Kurt knew how Blaine felt about him. He loved that even though Blaine had dated, he told him often he has never felt love like he does towards Kurt before. It warmed his heart every time he told him. 

Kurt held his phone close after Blaine had sent him the text for the day. He had been waiting all day for it. He wanted to curl up with Ralph and just sleep for the night, but he was anxious to receive Blaine's text. 

  

Kurt was four days away from seeing Blaine, and he couldn't wait. He knew their text messages to one another hadn't been what he thought, but he has enjoyed them. 

 

 Kurt was packing his suitcase, and he found Ralph sitting on one of his coats. He took a picture and sent it to Blaine. He got ready for bed quickly, but found he couldn't sleep because he was so excited.

When morning did come, Kurt gathered his things and said goodbye to Ralph. He hopped on a plane and was in California in no time. When he arrived at the airport, there was a car waiting for him.

"Mr. Hummel?"

"That would be me," Kurt smiled at the man.

"Come along this way," the man waved a hand.

Kurt was excited because he had never had a car waiting for him before, but he supposed it was a perk to having a boyfriend with a recording contract. He was at the hotel dropping off his bags, when he received a text from Rachel telling him was the perfect time to drop by.

When Kurt had a car called to the hotel, he told them to head to the studio and he waited anxiously. After Kurt arrived to the studio, he looked around at the lounge and smiled to the woman behind the counter. "Um hello…"

"Wait, I know who you are," the woman grinned, "You are Kurt Hummel, right?"  
"I am," Kurt nodded, "How did you know?"

"Your boyfriend is quite well known around here for just being around for three weeks," the woman laughed. "I swear every chance he got. He was showing us pictures of the two of you."

"I suppose I should be embarrassed, but it's actually sort of sweet," Kurt said to her.

"My name is Mary and if you need anything just let me know," the woman behind the desk said with a smile on her face.

"Actually I am sort of here surprising my friends, if you could point me in the direction of their room," Kurt asked.

"Certainly, just through those doors and turn left. They are in Studio B and made their home there," Mary told him.

Kurt waved at her, "Thanks Mary, I sympathize for what my boyfriend has put you through."

"Don't worry about it," Mary waved her hand, "Run along now and surprise your boy toy."

"I plan too," Kurt said as he turned to walk through the doors Mary had instructed. When he walked through the doors, he turned left and he saw Studio B labeled with a red light on. The sign said not to enter when the light was red, so he waited a few moments before it turned off.

Turning the handle on the door knob, Kurt slowly opened the door and he saw there was Stereo Outcast sitting around with Rachel and a few other men Kurt had not met before. He didn't see Blaine though.

Kurt took a step in the room and soon everyone's eyes were on him. He looked into the sound booth and Blaine was standing there with headphones on. Kurt waved at him, "Hi."

'Kurt,' Blaine mouthed as he quickly threw off the headphones and stumbled out the door of the recording booth. He ran into Kurt's arms, jumping on him wrapping his legs around him.

Kurt had to hold himself up as Blaine latched himself on him, "Hi to you too."

Blaine let out a laugh as he let his legs fall to the ground and pulled Kurt in for a kiss. He pressed their lips together and kissed him harder.

"Hot damn!" Derby shouted.

Kurt pulled away, and smiled, "I missed you too."

Blaine laughed, "Sorry, I just wanted to do that ever since I left."

"Do it anytime," Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Let go of my brother and give me a hug," Rachel said pulling Kurt in for a hug. "Thank you for giving me the push I needed."

Kurt smiled, "Anytime." He was the one to convince her that maybe she did need to stay and work on herself a bit more.

"Come on, let me introduce you to our team," Blaine said excitedly.

After Kurt was introduced to the other guys in the room, they had to get back to work. Blaine didn't leave his side unless he had to and when they were headed for dinner that night, he claimed he wanted to have a date night with Kurt. They went back to the hotel and ordered room service to Kurt's room.

Blaine was half laying on top of Kurt, "I can't believe you are finally here."

"Ralph was not so happy I left," Kurt told him.

Letting out a small laugh, Blaine gently reached up and untied Kurt's tie tossing it to the ground. "I think he will be just fine."

"Do you?" Kurt asked lifting an eyebrow as Blaine's hands moved to the buttons on his shirt. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes," Blaine said, "But I haven't seen my boyfriend in three weeks and I am oh so anxious to remember what he tastes like."

"Blaine," Kurt said laughing nervously as he batted his hands away, "I am hungry, can we eat first?"

"Yes," Blaine sighed, "But I think we should eat naked."

"No," Kurt shook his head, "The only food I will eat naked is dessert. You know that."

"Do I ever," Blaine said as he let out a small purr.

Kurt snorted a laugh and then they heard room service at the door. "I will be right back," he kissed Blaine's nose as he got up from the bed.

Blaine rolled onto his back and let out a happy sigh. When Kurt walked in to the room carrying the tray of food, he stared at his boyfriend. "I am so happy you are here."

"Me too, but I'm starving. Let's eat," Kurt said setting down the tray.

They choose a movie to watch while they ate, but as soon as they finished Blaine made sure of his promise and soon had Kurt in his mouth remembering just how good he tasted.

The next day, Blaine was holding Kurt's hand as they walked into their meeting smiling with a large grin. Derby leaned over to Kyle, "Someone got lucky last night."

Kurt sent him a glare, "And someone didn't."

"Yep, he's mine," Blaine said leaning onto Kurt.

Maddie laughed and poked Derby's side, "He is totally jealous."

Blaine pulled his bag off from around his shoulder and set it on the table, "I think it's time to move on from the amazing sex Kurt and I had last night."

Kurt hit Blaine on the shoulder, "What the hell Blaine."

Rachel snorted a laugh, "What do we have on the agenda today?"

The group went through their schedule and found they were still in need of choosing a set list for their concert the next couple of days. They had sound check early in the morning and needed to have their set list finalized.

"We should do newer and older songs that won't be on the record," Kyle commented, "The fans love when we do our older songs."

"Good point," Maddie said and wrote down their ideas.

"I think Kurt and I should do our duet," Blaine said loudly.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Um, what duet?"

"The one we have been writing," Blaine said opening his bag and taking out his song writing notebook. He flipped to a few pages and found their song they had been texting to one another through out the past few weeks. "I have been writing it all down."

Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder and saw in his notebook was their song written in Blaine's handwriting. The ink colors varied because of different times they had texted one another. He was amazed that Blaine had even come up with some music notes on the side.

"We haven't even sung it out loud together before," Kurt said to him.

Blaine shrugged, "I've done worse," he said, "And I think this song needs to be heard Kurt. It's a song we wrote together. And it's about love."

"What are you two talking about?" Rachel asked.

"We wrote a song while Kurt was still in New York," Blaine explained.

"Is that why you were so jumpy some days," Kyle commented, "He would be holding his phone like it was the Holy Grail. Now we know."

Kurt shrugged, "I was doing the same thing. I think that's why Ralph started laying on top of it."

"Well let's hear it then," Derby said leaning his head on his hands.

"We still need to practice it," Blaine said, "Neither one of us has had a chance to sing it together yet."

"And we are just supposed to trust the both of you with this?" Kyle asked.

"When have I ever steered you wrong before?" Blaine asked, "Besides our song is amazing because we wrote it together even if it does sound like crap."

"Excuse me," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed, "I'm just saying. We need to practice it and then we will find out."

That day, Blaine and Kurt hid in Kurt's hotel room and practice the song on Blaine's keyboard. They wanted the song to sound as simple as possible. Not many instruments and quiet singing. It turned out they had nothing to worry about, the song sounded amazing and it ended with Blaine and Kurt going to bed feeling more in love than ever.

The next morning when they woke up, Kurt turned his head and found Blaine sleeping on his chest with an arm wrapped around his middle. They were still naked from the night before. He knew he would never want the feeling he had inside to ever go away. It was a thrill every time.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Blaine asked with his eyes still closed.

"Maybe," Kurt smiled.

Blaine opened one eye, "That's creepy."

"It's only creepy if it's someone that doesn't like you," Kurt commented.

"Oh Mr. Hummel, you make me swoon," Blaine said giggling. "I can't wait to sing our song tonight."

"I am actually sort of nervous," Kurt said.

Blaine lifted himself off the bed and moved up the bed, "You are going to be amazing," he kissed Kurt's forehead. "How about we start this morning right with a little time getting to know one another again."

Kurt laughed, "I think we know one another well enough."

"Nope," Blaine said kissing down Kurt's face, "I think we both need a reminder," he said in between his kisses.

Letting out a gasp, Kurt gripped the sheets and groaned, "Blaine."

"So is that a yes?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"It's always a yes you idiot," Kurt laughed pulling Blaine on top of him.

Later on in the day, Blaine was adjusting his shirt when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, "Hey you."

"Hi," Kurt sighed leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I am glad I can do this again." He kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Me too," Blaine smiled and kissed him back.

"Alright love birds, we need to get down to business," Kyle said, "We are on in two hours and I can't worry about you two penguins stinking this place up."

Rachel gave him a look, "Leave them alone. Are you two ready with your song?"

"Ready as ever," Kurt said, "We practiced it a million times last night."

"I doubt that, I heard sounds that were definitely not singing practice last night," Maddie said with a grin.

"This is why we can't have nice things," Blaine said with an exaggerated sigh.

The concert began and Stereo Outcast was the closing band tonight. They were waiting for their cue with Rachel and Kurt on the side of the stage with them. Kurt gave Blaine a good luck kiss before he went on.

The first part of their set was amazing and went off without a single hitch. They slowed things down a bit, before building their sound again. Blaine grabbed the microphone and talked to the audience.

"Hey everyone, I know you aren't expecting this at all, so here it goes. I am going to let my friends on stage here take a quick break," Blaine said as Derby, Kyle and Maddie left the stage. The stage hands started moving around some equipment and brought out Blaine's keyboard.

"Over these past few weeks, I was away from the one that I love and it was hard. We made it work by writing a song together, we wrote a few lines every day and it turned into this amazing project between the two of us," Blaine shared. "I want to invite him out here to sing this song with me."

The audience roared out as they watched Kurt step out onto the stage. Some of them knew who Kurt was, so they were excited to see him.

"Hello everyone," Kurt said into the microphone as he sat down on the small bench that Blaine was already sitting on.

"We are going to sing our song Already Home to all of you, we hope you enjoy," Blaine said as he played a few notes on the keyboard before beginning to play the opening notes of the song.

_You say love is what you put into it_  
_You say that I'm losing my will_  
_Don't you know that you're all that I think about?  
_ _You make up a half of the whole_

Blaine bumped shoulders with Kurt, making him smile as he sang to him.

_You say that it's hard to commit to it_  
_You say that it's hard standing still_  
_Don't you know that I spend all my nights  
_ _Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?_

_If only New York wasn't so far away_  
_I promise the city won't get in our way_  
_When you're scared and alone,  
_ _Just know that I'm already home_

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he gave him a small nod. Opening his own mouth, Kurt began to sing the next few verses.

**I say that we're right in the heart of it**  
**A love only we understand**  
**I will bend every light in this city  
** **And make sure they're shining on you**

**If only New York wasn't so far away**  
**I promise the city won't get in our way**  
**When you're scared and alone,  
** **Just know that I'm already home**

Blaine played and sang before letting their voices come together as one to sing their song with one another.

 _When life takes its own course_  
_Sometimes we just don't get to choose_  
__**I'd rather be there next to you  
**__**Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me  
**__**Wait 'til I'm home  
**_All I have is this feeling_  inside of me  
__**The only thing I've ever known**

Kurt pointed to Blaine and smiled as he sang. He loved this part of the song and they played off one another while they sang it.

 **If only New York wasn't so far away**  
**I promise the city won't get in our way**  
_When you're_  scared and alone,  
__**Just know that I'm already home**

__**If only New York wasn't so far away**  
__**I will be there every step of the way**  
__**And when you're scared and alone,**  
__**Just know that I'm already home  
** **Just know that I'm already home**

As soon as Blaine sang his last note, the audience let out yells and claps for the couple on the stage. Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt. And then Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him and kissed him harder than before. He loved his man and he was going to keep loving him for as long as he can.

Blaine pulled away and his eyes were shining bright, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt said. For a moment he felt they were the only two in the entire concert hall. And he knew Blaine was feeling the same way.

They were interrupted with Derby, Maddie, and Kyle storming the stage once again and finishing their show for the fans.

When Stereo Outcast took the stage that night, they weren't just a band from New York anymore. They were on their way with a recording contract, an album coming out, and fans growing by the numbers every day. They were going to big and everyone knew it. Kurt could not have been prouder in that moment, but he knew there would be more days like this, and he couldn't be more excited for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy howdy howdy! Now I started writing this way before Darren Criss stared in the music video (and that seems like forever ago), because I loved the song. And I had this idea floating around in my noggin for a while, so I wrote it.
> 
> Not sure what else to say, so I hope you all have a wonderful day, night, afternoon, and all that jazz! Don't forget to tell me what you thought! Peace out peeps!
> 
> ~ JonasGeek


	12. October 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Stereo Outcast is the cover story on Alternative Press

**_December 5, 2014_ **

_October 2014_

_Five years ago Stereo Outcast was just a band with a dream, now they have a recording contract and more fans than they could have ever dreamed of having. They are four of the most humble band mates I have met in my travels. We met at the recording studio where they have set up camp for a few weeks. And we have an exclusive interview with this up and coming band on their recent successes, what their future plans are and if any of them are single._

_Interviewer: I have to ask, where the name Stereo Outcast comes from._  
_Blaine Anderson (lead guitar and vocals): Actually it was sort of a collaboration process._  
_Derby Johnson (drummer and background vocals): Yeah, we sort of wanted it to be a cool name._  
_BA: I liked the idea of having stereo in the name.  
_ _Kyle Lewis (guitar, keyboards, background vocals): And I came up with the outcast part. We were sort of the outcasts in high school and college, so it just sort of made sense._

_I: How did you all meet?_  
_Maddie Scott (bass and background vocals): Kyle and I meet one another when we were quite young. We met Derby in high school.  
_ _DJ: And lastly we met our young fearless leader in college._

_I: When did you know you wanted to be in a band together?_  
_BA: Honestly it was by accident. I met Derby in one of the classes and he just asked if I wanted to come to jam with them.  
_ _KL: And jam he did. We had already talked about doing gigs together that night._

_I: It sounds like you all hit it off quickly. Have any of you regretted your decision at one point?_  
_All: No. (This was in unison and they all laughed.)  
_ _BA: Things have happened sure, but we are friends first and that is why I think we work so well together._

_I: I hear two of you are more than friends as well._  
_MS: Kyle and I have been together for a bit._  
_KL: We got together in high school and just can't get rid of each other.  
_ _DJ: It's annoying how well they are together._

_I: You two aren't bothered by their romance at all?  
_ _BA: Why would we be? If they like each other and work together as well as they do, it shouldn't matter._

_I: Relationships often put strains on bands, have any of your relationships put a strain on Stereo Outcast?_  
_BA: I want to say no, but how could it not._  
_MS: I think when you are close as we are with one another, we want to make sure that feelings are being accounted for.  
_ _KL: We have had moments were we needed to look at one another and say stop it, but we have never thought of quitting the band because of it._

_I: Before you were signed to your label, how different were your lives?  
_ _DJ: First off, it wasn't much different. I mean we had Blaine's sister as our manager and she was not much different from our current manager._

_I: Your sister?_  
_BA: Yes, my sister Rachel who deserves a shout out because without her we would not be where we are.  
_ _KL: She sort of molded us into this band that we are now and couldn't be more grateful to her._

_I: What happened to her now that she isn't your manager?  
_ _BA: School and her own dreams. She has dreams of being on Broadway, so look for her name in lights soon._

_I: Now you have had fans following you for years, but you have so many new fans too. What is that like?_  
_MS: We just act like our own dorky selves and somehow people like that. We like having movie marathons every week with our friends and when people hear about that they think we are the coolest people ever._  
_BA: Honestly though, we are just watching Star Wars over and over again like any other group of friends._  
_KL: I prefer when we watch Star Trek.  
_ _BA: That has caused some tension on our movie nights._

_I: Your band has been quite involved in the LGTBQ community. How did that come about?_  
_BA: I'm gay. (They all laughed.) Seriously though it's probably a major reason behind it all, among others. I don't advertise it as a banner when we play somewhere, but it's just who I am.  
_ _KL: We love helping out people and we have been approached from many different campaigns._

_I: The rest of the group doesn't seem fazed by it?  
_ _DJ: No. Never. Blaine is just like us. He just loves someone and nothing is wrong with that._

_I: You all seem quite protective of him._  
_MS: Sometimes we get people asking us how we deal with the fact Blaine is gay and the truth is we don't. He has his own life and it's not our choice. He has been in his own long term relationship and they are as much as a healthy couple as any other. Maybe even better.  
_ _BA: I love you guys!_

_I: Since one of you brought it up, I have to ask. Derby, are you single?  
_ _DJ: At the moment yes, but you never know._

_I: Blaine?  
_ _BA: I have someone special in my life. We have been with one another through some wonderful and tough times. I don't want to brag or anything but he is awesome._

_I: Where did you meet?_  
_BA: My sister, they were friends in high school. Few summers ago, we took a road trip out to California and he came with us. I sort of fell hard during that trip and he helped me up by taking my hand. I haven't let go of his hand since.  
_ _KL: Can you tell who the sap is in the group?_

_I: What is next for Stereo Outcast? Are you moving to California? Are you putting out an album soon?_  
_KL: Overload!_  
_MS: We actually love living in New York and hope to stay here as long as we can._  
_BA: New York is sort of our home and it's the birthplace of our friendships. As for an album, well let's say we have been working hard on something great._  
_DJ: Basically yes.  
_ _BA: (Hit Derby on the back of the head.) Subtle, very subtle._

_I: Your fans are anxious._  
_BA: We know that. We want to make sure our album shows who we are._  
_MS: It isn't easy when you have four voices that have their own opinions, but it's getting there._  
_DJ: And if it happens to take another ten years, so be it._  
_KL: He's kidding._  
_MS: We hope.  
_ _BA: Maybe not._

_I: Any closing remarks?_  
_MS: Eat chocolate, unless you are allergic then don't._  
_DJ: Don't do it even if they triple dog dare you._  
_KL: Never underestimate Yoshi on Smash Brothers.  
_ _BA: Believe love will come in the darkest of times._

"We are on the cover of Alternative Press!" Derby said holding up the magazine high in the air.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "And I am sure everyone in Central Park will want to know that."

"We are on the cover of Alternative Press Blaine," Derby jumped on a bench, "We need to celebrate!"

Kyle and Maddie came over holding one another hands, with Rachel and Kurt in tow reading the article. "We bought like six copies," Kyle laughed.

"I sent my dad out to get one, with Carole's help of course," Kurt said excitedly. He walked over and kissed Blaine on the cheek, "They were both excited for you."

"It is freezing outside," Rachel said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Winter in New York is not the same as it is in California," Derby said as he jumped down off the bench.

Blaine pulled on one of the tassels from his hat, "I think New York winters are what I love best."

"You just like to drink the hot cocoa and snuggle with your boyfriend," Derby gave him a look.

"Really?" Blaine asked. He picked up some snow and made a ball, he threw it directly at Derby who was looking at the article over Rachel's shoulder.

"You are going to get it Anderson," Derby shouted.

"Bring it," Blaine said as he reached for some more snow.

Derby ran to chase Blaine, who took off in another direction. Maddie looked at Kurt and Kyle, "Oh my god, just go."

Kurt laughed as he ran off to help defend his boyfriend in the snowball fight. Kurt threw a snowball at Rachel, which made her join in and Maddie joined because she didn't want to be the only one not participating.

Soon they were all laughing and having fun. It didn't matter they were on the cover of a magazine, or that it took an extra month to get their article out. They were with one another and having fun, which was what they always wanted for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all! This idea is sort of different, but the idea of this fic is all sort of different, so yepper noodles! I hope you enjoyed the read! I know I enjoy when you let me know if you did or not. I am pretty sure there is at least six more chapters in this fic, so look forward to that.
> 
> I have been working on another story but my motivation has been at zero lately for the longest time and I don't really know how to fix it. I am not sure why either, but hopefully the funk will pass with a bit of time. I do want to post another story this summer because I want to for myself. The story involves dragons and magic and my imagination in a big way, but like I mentioned it's hard when you don't feel inspired, so I just need to find some somewhere. Anyways, maybe I will give you all a sneak peek when I finish posting this one.
> 
> Peace out peeps!
> 
> ~ JonasGeek
> 
> P.S. Remember to check out the [timeline for this story](http://toloveandtomadness.tumblr.com/wwfmsv) if you want too or get lost because I have my word version of it opened constantly. I'm quite scattered brained when I can't write things down. Yep yep.


	13. Movin' Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Blaine and Kurt decide to move out.

_February 19, 2015_

Blaine walked around his room. He honestly didn't have that much space and while he loved his space he wondered if maybe it was time. He hadn't talked about it with Kurt as of lately, but a place of their own would probably be wonderful. He recalled their failed Valentine's Day night just a few nights ago because of people showing up at the apartment when they were claiming they would be out.

The band had decided to stay in New York, it was their home and they loved it here. Plus, Kurt was here and Blaine was not going to move away from the love of his life. Since all of their decisions were made together, he slipped his coat on and walked out of the loft somehow avoiding his band mates as he went.

Riding on the subway, Blaine closed his eyes for a moment as the let the music in his headphones distract him. He didn't know how to bring up the subject, but he knew maybe Kurt would feel the same way. They had been dating for three years now and have overcome many obstacles along the way.

When it came to Blaine's stop he walked out of the station and towards Kurt and Rachel's apartment. He never minded being so far away from Kurt, but lately it seemed like the distance was too far when they weren't together. And Kurt was bound to graduate at the end of the semester next year.

Blaine hadn't realized he had already walked to the apartment and knocked on the door. When he didn't hear an answer, he used his own key to unlock the door. Sometimes Kurt would be out or asleep, along with Rachel, so he would let himself in.

Ralph must have been waking up from a long sleep, because he stretched and arched his back before slinking his way over to Blaine. Leaning down, Blaine scratched Ralph on the head, "Hey there little fella. Have you seen Kurt?" He then heard yelling coming down from the hall.

"I did not use all the hot water on purpose!"

"I would be using the shower right now, but I can't!"

"Kurt you are impossible sometimes!"

"I'm sorry I have somewhere to be tonight I wanted to look nice Rachel!"

Blaine watched as Kurt walked into the living room only wearing his robe loosely tied around his waist and he gave him a dorky smile, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked him.

Walking over to his boyfriend, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "Can't I just come over and see my boyfriend whenever I want? And I missed you."

"We just saw one another last night, you can't have missed me that much," Kurt said giving him a playful smile, "But I won't complain." He gave him a quick kiss, "I was going to shower, but Rachel used all the hot water on purpose."

Rachel huffed as she walked past them, "I did not," she grumbled.

"I see," Blaine nodded, "I wanted to talk to you about something actually."

"Oh what's up?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine looked down the hall, "It's more of a boyfriend's conversation."

"Would you like me to leave now too?" Rachel said as she started looking through the cupboards.

"Right," Kurt nodded, "How about we go to my room." He took Blaine's hand and they walked down the hall and into his room. He shrugged off his robe and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and shirt, "What is that you want to talk about?"

Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed, "Are you happy?" he looked up at his boyfriend and asked.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, "What is the context of this question?" He sat down beside Blaine.

"I was just thinking today as I looked around my small room at the loft, I know I haven't, or we haven't, I just…this should be easy," Blaine groaned.

"Hey," Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand, "You aren't normally the one to get tongue tied."

"I know," Blaine shrugged his shoulders as he moved his arms in back of him to rest on the bed, "I was thinking today as I looked around my room that it's getting a bit small. I think it's time I get a place of my own, but not alone." He hoped Kurt understood.

"As in a pet?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and leaned on his hands, "I'm trying to ask you if you want to move in with me."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Oh."

"I know," Blaine said shifting his body to look at Kurt, "I haven't done this before."

"Neither have I," Kurt said poking Blaine with his elbow.

"I know living together is a big deal," Blaine told him, "I got the idea and I had a plan, but once I got here I think everything that could happen started running through my mind."

Kurt shrugged, "Like what?"

"You were just fighting with Rachel about using all the hot water," Blaine said looking at Kurt, "To be honest I have those fights with the guys, but you know it's you."

"True, but if we lived together, we could just shower together and save on the hot water," Kurt teased.

"I like that idea" Blaine grinned.

Kurt hit Blaine's shoulder playfully, "Not all the time. But I have sort of wanted to ask you about moving in together, but I wasn't sure about asking."

Blaine stood up, "Yeah. It is sort of a huge step."

Kurt nodded his head, "Right. Living with someone is different. It opens up a world you haven't experienced yet. I think it would be fun to explore that."

"So are you saying what I think you're saying," Blaine said with smile forming on his lips.

"I am saying why don't we give it a shot," Kurt shrugged, "We can move in together and hate it or…"

"Or we could fall in love with each other just a bit more," Blaine suggested.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, "You know if we did move into together, we could have sex whenever we want."

Blaine looked over at Kurt with a surprised expression, "Oh yes!"

"Okay, get your mind away from that, there are other reasons to move into together," Kurt said waving a hand, "Unless you are only with me for the sex."

Blaine grinned as he thought, "Well..."

Kurt glared at his boyfriend, "I can't believe you."

"Do you really believe that," Blaine said putting a hand over his heart, "I love you more than my guitar collection!"

"Really?" Kurt asked him with a laugh.

"Plus maybe we will find out things about each other we didn't know about before," Blaine pointed out, "You know find things that annoy us."

"Like how it probably takes you at least an hour to work on your hair," Kurt said to him, "Plus don't get me started on when I walked in on you doing your faces in the mirror."

"Okay, those aren't fair," Blaine said with a whine in his voice, "Will you ever stop teasing me about my rock star face practices?"

Kurt snorted a laugh, "Oh you even have a name for them?"

"I solemnly swear to not make fun of your weird habits if you don't make fun of mine," Blaine said holding up his hand giving a boy's scout sign.

"I doubt that," Kurt said pushing Blaine's hand down, "Our relationship works because we tease each other."

"I suppose you are right," Blaine said with a smile. "I want to move in with you Kurt. I want you there teasing me when I practice singing in the mirror and I want you there just in case I'm having a bad day and I want your special peanut butter cookies."

"I want you there for me when work gets to much and I need a back rub to help calm me down," Kurt said holding up his hand and linking their hands together.

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him, "I love you and I want to move in with you."

"I love you too and I want everything with you," Kurt said moving his body closer to Blaine. He leaned in close and smiled, "We are really going to do this?"

"Yeah," Blaine said and pulled Kurt against him. He pressed a kiss on Kurt's lips, and felt himself want more. He started moving them up the bed and Kurt climbed on top of him.

Pressing a kiss on Blaine's forehead, Kurt smirked as he moved his hand down and started to stroke Blaine through his pants.

"Oh shit Kurt," Blaine said shifting on the bed.

Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine's mouth in a kiss. He pressed his tongue inside and tried to give his boyfriend exactly what he thought he needed. He moved his hands to Blaine's hips and pulled them against his own.

The door burst open and Kurt let out a groan as he fell onto Blaine's body, "Rachel!"

"Whatever, it's not like you two don't do it enough," Rachel said completely ignoring the fact that her brother and best friend were about to have sex, "I need your opinion on this song, can you two come out into the living room and listen." She left the room and left the door wide open.

"We need to start looking now," Blaine said from under Kurt, who gave him a nod.

A week later, Kurt and Blaine had begun looking for a place for themselves, but haven't told their friends yet. They were having a movie night and felt it was probably a good time to tell them. After the first movie, Derby stood up and to make more popcorn. The group was trying to decide on another movie.

Blaine cleared his throat, "Kurt and I have an announcement."

Everyone looked at them surprised. "Wait, you aren't pregnant are you?" Derby teased with a grin.

Kurt threw the remote at him, "Would you stop."

"Did you two elope?" Kyle asked with an annoyed voice.

Blaine glared at his friend, "Actually we have been talking the past few weeks and decided we need our own space," he told them, "So we have been looking for a place of our own."

The couple wasn't exactly sure what their friends were going to say. To be honest they were worried what Rachel was going to say. It was a big step in a direction they both felt they were headed in.

"You are just going to move out on us?" Derby asked them.

Kurt let out a sigh, "We feel it's time for us to do this next step. After a bit of talking we agreed though, we love all of you, but we want some alone time."

"Basically you want to fuck like bunnies all the time," Derby grumbled.

"Stop it," Maddie said, "I think it's a healthy thing for you two. Have you found anywhere to live yet?"

"We are still looking," Kurt smiled, "But we have a few potential places picked out."

Blaine looked over at his sister, "Hey Rach, what's wrong?"

"I am happy for you two really, but you are just going to move out on me?" Rachel asked Kurt, "When we came to New York didn't we say we would be together for a long time? Who am I suppose to share the apartment with? What am I suppose to do if I need a friend to talk to at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

Kurt touched her shoulder, "We aren't moving hours away Rachel. And I am only a call away. Trust me, we both know it will take some getting use to for everyone, but we want to do this."

Blaine nodded his head, "We love you guys and it's why we wanted to tell you all before we actually found a place."

"Sounds logical," Kyle shrugged, "I am all for it, and don't worry Blaine for those late night sessions your room will be right there."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled at him.

When they found the perfect place it wasn't a special phone call or a particularly beautiful day, so the couple wasn't completely optimistic. Rachel and Maddie were accompanying them today since they said they wanted to help out. Rachel was bit more open to the idea, she talked to Mercedes who had been living in L.A. was thinking of moving in the Big Apple and was excited she may move in.

The realtor met them at the front of the apartments, "You will need to either use a key or buzz the person in." Shirley was small, a bit older, but happy to help Kurt and Blaine find the perfect place. She seemed to know exactly what Blaine and Kurt wanted, but they hadn't found the place yet.

"I sort of like that idea," Blaine said, "Then our friends can't come in unannounced," he smiled looking over at Rachel and Maddie.

Maddie lifted an eyebrow, "Oh we will find a way."

Shirley took them inside and they walked up three flights of stairs, "The apartment is pet friendly I checked." She took a key out of her pocket and opened the door, "It has an open living room and dining area. The kitchen has plenty of counter space as well."

Kurt went into the kitchen and smiled as he saw the large cupboards and enough space on the counters. He knew finding a spacious kitchen in New York was hard, but this one sort of seemed to be perfect.

Blaine followed behind Shirley and listened as she talked.

"As you can see the dining and living room are connected and have high ceilings. The bedrooms are through the doors back there along with the bathroom and laundry room is right here," Shirley said opening a door off to the side of the kitchen.

Walking through one of the doors, Blaine walked into a bedroom and it was quite a big space, it surprised him. It wasn't the master bedroom, but the couple discussed a work room for the both of them, a place for Kurt's sewing machine and Blaine's guitars. He had to admit it wasn't the prettiest color room, but they would make it work. He turned around and saw Kurt looking at him, "What do you think?"

"Let's see the master bedroom," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand and they peeked in the bathroom. It looked like a normal bathroom with a bathtub, toilet, and sink. They walked into the bedroom and saw the view from the window.

"Wow," Blaine said looking out the window, "Geez, this place seems sort of…"

"Perfect," Kurt offered.

"Yeah," Blaine gave a nod, "What are you thinking?"

Kurt looked around the room, "It all has potential."

Blaine gave Kurt a smile, "An optimistic potential?"

"Yeah I think so," Kurt said as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist.

Shirley walked into the bedroom, "I talked to the landlord and he said he didn't mind if you painted any of the rooms, but re-paint them back to white when you are done."

"I can work with that," Kurt said with a nod. He looked at Blaine, "Definitely optimistic potential."

The couple looked at a few more places, but they always seemed to come back to the apartment they visited with Maddie and Rachel. A few days passed and after some talking and a small fight, they decided to sign a year long lease to live in the apartment. They weren't sure how long they would stay at the apartment, but a year seemed like a plan to them.

The first step in moving in was Kurt's idea of a complete renovation, which took most of their friend's help. He wanted all of the walls painted with a fresh coat of paint. One night, Blaine and Kurt were painting their bedroom. They had a box of pizza split between the two of them sitting off to the side that was now empty. Blaine's head was laying on Kurt's stomach, as he was laying parallel to his boyfriend, he looked at the wall, "We still have a wall to do tonight."

"I know," Kurt groaned, "Why did I want to repaint all of the walls?"

"Because it's our first place together and you wanted it special," Blaine grinned up at him.

Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's curls that had broken free from any product he had put in at the beginning of the day. "My dad is excited to come and visit the place when it's done."

"My dads are as well," Blaine said, "I am always surprised how well they get along."

"It's all thanks to my charming personality and your cute face," Kurt tapped his nose.

"That's it, my cute face?" Blaine asked leaning on his elbows to pick him up, "I hate to tell you this Kurt, but if your dad liked me for my cute face, you would have some competition."

"Don't…okay stop talking about how my dad would find you attractive," Kurt said pushing Blaine off of him.

Blaine let out a laugh, "We need to finish painting, our new furniture is coming in only two days and this stuff needs to be dry by then." He stood up and picked up a paint roller, "Ready to get back to work?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Kurt smiled as he stood up and walked over to Blaine, "I really like this color."

"I hope so, we are putting the second coat on this wall," Blaine teased as he started to roll the paint on the wall.

Kurt gave Blaine a look. He was happy Blaine was willing to give him most of the creative control, but he would often ask Blaine what he thought. It was their apartment, so he wanted Blaine's opinion as well. Their bedroom was something Kurt struggled with the most. He finally decided on a color that was a mixture of purple and blue, but was soft enough to not overpower one color over the other. "Fine, I guess if we want this done."

Blaine gave him a teasing smile, "You know we haven't christened our homestead yet."

"We are not having sex on the floor Blaine," Kurt said with a huff.

"Okay," Blaine said holding his hands up in surrender, "I am just letting you know the offer is on the table…or, you know, the floor."

Kurt dipped his paint brush in the paint, "No." He started to paint the wall and looked over to see Blaine looking at him, "Stop it."

"What?" Blaine teased.

"Don't look at me like that," Kurt said to his boyfriend, "I know that look. I am not having sex with you on his floor."

Blaine's shoulder sagged, "Fine." He watched as Kurt went back to work and then thought of something. While he knew they were both wearing old clothes, he had a feeling Kurt wouldn't be happy with him if he accidently got some paint on him.

"Now what are you thinking?" Kurt asked him.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you," Blaine smiled.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow and stared at Blaine, "I know you are lying."

"What, I can't tell my significant other how much I care about them?" Blaine said trying to avoid exactly what he was thinking.

"Just get back to work," Kurt said turning back to the wall.

Blaine reached out with his brush and painted on Kurt's arm. He watched as Kurt looked down at his arm silently and then back at him. "What?"

"I can not believe you did that," Kurt said as he went to pick up a rag, but then dropped it. He looked over and watched as Blaine stood there smiling like a dork. Walking over, Kurt stood in front of him. He picked his hand up and quickly swiped his brush over Blaine's cheek.

"Is that how it's going to go down?" Blaine smirked.

"I believe it is," Kurt said to him.

Blaine reached down and lifted Kurt's shirt off of him. He dipped his brush in some paint and painted a heart on Kurt's chest. Inside of the heart he painted a sloppy K & B.

Kurt let out a laugh, "Really?"

"Is it cheesy?" Blaine asked him.

"Yes," Kurt said leaning down and pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips. His hands moved down and he un-tucked Blaine's shirt from his pants. Pulling Blaine's shirt off his body, Kurt tossed the shirt onto the floor. He dipped his paintbrush in the paint leaned forward, "Turn around," he whispered.

Blaine felt a shiver down his spine. He slowly turned around to face the wall away from Kurt. Suddenly, he felt feather like touches on his back the pads of Kurt's fingertips. The brush with the cool paint made Blaine shiver again. He didn't know exactly what Kurt was painting, but it felt peaceful.

Kurt smiled as painted on Blaine's back. Setting the brush down Kurt reached around, his hands started on Blaine's chest and moved downwards.

"Kurrrt, don't tease," Blaine said with a whine in his voice.

Leaning into Blaine's body, Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's ear, "Who said I am teasing."

Turning around in Kurt's arms, Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, "Really?"

"Really, really," Kurt smiled at him as he leaned in giving Blaine a kiss, "But I would much rather take this in the shower."

"Right, yeah," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and pulling him into the bathroom.

The next day, Blaine and Kurt finished walking through the apartment putting the finishing touches on the walls. Having been distracted the night before, they got back to Kurt and Rachel's apartment late that night collapsing in bed. The following day, was the day their furniture was going to arrive and Kurt was running around the apartment making sure it was ready.

"Kurt, we can fix it if we don't like where they put the stuff," Blaine told him.

"I know," Kurt said, "But I just want everything perfect."

"It will be," Blaine said taking Kurt's hands, "Now let's wait patiently for the furniture guys."

Kurt looked around the apartment, "Why is furniture making me nervous?"

"Probably because it will be our furniture, in our apartment," Blaine smiled at him, "And I can't wait."

"The right words you speak," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Oh a Star Wars reference," Blaine said smiling, "You know a way to a guy's heart."

There was a buzzing noise that made them both jump, "I suppose we will need to get used to that," Kurt smiled.

"Let's get our new furniture," Blaine said walking over to the intercom system to let the furniture men inside.

After an hour of Kurt ordering around the men, and Blaine reminding him they could always change it, the couple finally had a couch, TV stand (yet still no TV), a comfy chair Blaine insisted they buy, a bookshelf for the living room, a table and chair set, a new bed and side tables for their bedroom, and for their work room they had a desk for each of them different though for each of their unique talents.

"It looks quite nice," Blaine said falling into the chair. "I am so glad I talked you into this chair."

Kurt sat down in Blaine's lap, "I am exhausted."

"I can't wait to make this place more homey and bring Ralph over," Blaine said with a smile, "I think we should add some pictures on the wall over there."

"You know that sounds wonderful," Kurt kissed Blaine's temple. "I can't believe we did it. This place is ours."

"I know it is," Blaine sighed. He looked at Kurt, "When do you think we will have to start inviting people over?"

"Why do you ask?" Kurt asked him with a half smile on his face.

Blaine smiled cheekily, "Oh I wonder, what will we do while we are all alone in our new place together? I think the possibilities are endless."

"While I am all for that," Kurt said to him, "You know what I want to do first?"

"Food," the both responded at the same time and they made their first meal together into their new house, a box of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese eaten straight out of the pot it was cooked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy howdy howdy. Just five or six more chapter left here and then I think this verse will be all set, unless I am suddenly sparked with some brilliant form of idea. To be honest having this verse in my life for so long, even before I posted Road Trip, has been an interesting one. I am glad I finally got the courage to post it and how you have all responded to it, so thank you.
> 
> I have been thinking about the past a lot lately for some reason, and I looked back at my first big fic I ever posted on here and that was Promises. I love that fic and have always wanted to write something just as good, but I've never felt like anything is as good as that fic. I guess it's a silly thought, but it's how I feel. And with the third anniversary for Promises this August, I have been toying with the idea of writing a one-shot that I have been wanting to write ever since I finished Promises. I'm not sure, we shall see I suppose.
> 
> And I got one positive reply about dragons, so I will take that as a win. It helped me write a bit more, so I hope to have that out this summer. But other than that I guess that is all from me right now. Thanks for reading, and reviewing, and all that jazz you do!
> 
> Peace out peeps!  
> ~ JonasGeek


	14. June 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Stereo Outcast’s follow up interview about their new album.
> 
> **Songs Mentioned:** "Somewhere in Neverland" by All Time Low, "Do It 2 Me" by Allstar Weekend, "This Is How We Live" by The Summer Set, "Don't Say Goodnight" by Hot Chelle Rae, "Already Home"by A Great Big World, "Lightning In A Bottle" by The Summer Set, "Ever Enough" by A Rocket To The Moon, "Never Be What You Want" by We Are The In Crowd, "Stay" by Artist Vs Poet, "One Night" by The Summer Set, "For Always, Forever" by Every Avenue

_June 6, 2015_

_June 2015_

_You may remember Stereo Outcast from a past issue, but this time they are here talking about their brand new album. They have released their single Lightning in a Bottle and the music video is well under way. I am on set with the band currently as they filming the fun times. We asked the band to go through their album, song by song, and explain what they mean to them. Some of their answers may surprise._

_Interviewer: Look at you, and just think a few months ago you told me you had no clue when your album was going to be released._  
_Blaine Anderson (lead guitar and vocals): We like to tease.  
_ _Maddie Scott (bass and background vocals): We just happened to be in that mood today. (Laughs)_

_I: How does it feel to have your album nearing it's release?_  
_Derby Johnson (drummer and background vocals): ****ing amazing. Sorry, it just is.  
_ _Kyle Lewis (guitar, keyboards, background vocals): We have been counting down the days on a calendar at our apartment._

_I: You labeled it as a self-titled album, is there a reason you did that?_  
_BA: Actually we did. Some bands don't do that, but this is truly us. We are putting ourselves out there and people will either hate us or love us._  
_KL: Plus we have a cool name.  
_ _I: I agree with that._

_I: We are on the set of your new music video for Lightning in a Bottle. How was that chosen as your single?_  
_MS: We were actually back and forth between two songs for our first single. One was a bit slower, but we wanted to come out with a bang. The other may lead to other territories, so we will see._  


_I: How about we talk about the songs. The first song on your album is called Somewhere In Neverland, Peter Pan reference?_  
_BA: Yes it is. I was going through some stuff and well we are huge Disney fans. And thought why not._  
_MS: At the time we were young and were wishing school was over, but we still had that want of staying young forever.  
_ _KL: It's that ying and yang._

_I: Alright, the next song on your album is Do It 2 Me. I hate to ask, but does it mean what I believe it means?_  
_DJ: Sure does. That is one thanks to Blaine's weird feelings. It was written when he first had these feelings towards a certain boy._  
_BA: Hey, that song was a revelation.  
_ _KL: He drove us insane with that song. We wrote it less than 48 hours and sang it at the Band Slam competition we were in the same weekend._

_I: Sounds like it was a whirlwind. Has the song changed much since then?  
_ _MS: No. I suppose a few chords here and there, but we tend to keep our songs with the authenticity they had when we first wrote them._

_I: Who is the song about it?  
_ _BA: A special someone._

_I: Not naming any names today?  
_ _BA: He knows who he is._

_I: This Is How We Live is up next, what exactly is the song about?_  
_DJ: Having fun and just living life. We wanted a song on the album like that and we had it in our arsenal, so we popped it on the record._  
_MS: It did take some convincing actually. The record company was hesitant, but we explained it was an older song of ours and the fans love it.  
_ _BA: They go crazy when we sing it. It was a must on the album._

_I: I have heard the songs and I loved this next song, Don't Say Goodnight. It has an emotion that I rarely hear in songs, how did this one come about?_  
_KL: We were sitting around one night a few weeks before we were doing a show in Blaine's hometown. We wanted to perform a new song and be a surprise for our friends and fans._  
_DJ: It sort of came about slowly. We worked on it piece by piece._  
_BA: We never just want to rush through a song and this one just took longer._  
_MS: He also didn't want to disappoint his dads.  
_ _BA: I didn't. (Smiles.)_

_I: The first time I listened to Already Home, it made me want to listen to it again and again. The emotions of this song was crazy, I noticed it didn't have the same sound as your other songs.  
_ _BA: It doesn't. And it wasn't written by these guys either, it was myself and my…Kurt._

_I: We have a name now. You premiered the song just months ago with him, correct?  
_ _BA: We did. We wrote it together while we were on opposite sides of the country. It is a special song and I pushed to have it on the album._

_I: Did your Kurt not want to be on the album?  
_ _BA: I talked to him about it, and we agreed the duet between him and I, would stay on that stage in California. We still sing it together at home, but as a band we understood why he wanted to take that step back._

_I: Were any of you against the song being on the album?_  
_DJ: At first we were hesitant because of how different it was from the other songs._  
_MS: And then Blaine left us for the night telling us to just think about it and we would talk about it the following day._  
_KL: Ultimately we decided to put it on the album, because long distance love is difficult. There are couples out there every day going through it and we thought maybe this song may help a few.  
_ _I: How beautiful._

_I: The next song is your single, Lightning In A Bottle. Where in the world did that come from?_  
_KL: It's a saying and we loved it as soon as we heard it. I think it was Maddie's grandmother who said when we were visiting once. The rest flowed quite easily._  
_DJ: Some of the parts were difficult in the song music wise though, the ending where everything slows down and you hear the wind and rain, that was just a touch of some artistic skills we have.  
_ _BA: (Laughs) When you listen to different parts of the songs it's sort of telling different stories as well. It's an awesome song._

_I: Ever Enough is the song on the next album, can you explain the song a bit?_  
_KL: It was written after Maddie and I were going through some stuff. We had a rough patch for a few weeks and finally we said we needed to take a break from the band and focus on one another.  
_ _MS: It was a difficult decision for us, but we approached these two and asked for two weeks off. We went home and visited our families. A few long talks later, and we were back in New York._

_I: Were you two worried they were going to quit the band?_  
_BA: The first initial reaction was yes, but after we talked a bit, we realized they did need this. Family and friends come first, so we said take as long as you need.  
_ _DJ: I have known these two forever and I knew if they told they needed two weeks, then they were going to come back in two weeks. It's just how they work._

_I: You all have such a close relationship. Can you tell me about your next song, Never Be What You Want._  
_MS: This comes from some past relationship troubles between Blaine and Derby._  
_BA: The both of us didn't have the greatest luck in love when we were in high school._  
_DJ: I know they talk about girls having to change for boys, but it goes the other way around too. One day, Maddie and Kyle sat me down telling me I just had to be myself.  
_ _BA: I wasn't so lucky high school, but they set me straight when I came to New York._

_I: You two are the like the Yodas for relationship advice._  
_BA: Star Wars fan you are._  
_KL: Khan lives!  
_ _BA: Shut up._

_I: Stay is a strange song placement for me. I liked the song, but it's a song you wouldn't normally hear on an album like this._  
_BA: It is not at all. The song came about one night when we were sitting around having a night in._  
_MS: There wasn't any process to it. We just started jamming and it came out._  
_KL: We loved it and recorded it at our apartment that night.  
_ _DJ: We played it for Blaine's sis, Rachel, and Kurt that night. We knew it had to be on the album._

_I: The next song One Night is a crazy song about a crazy night. Did this song talk about any prior experiences?_  
_KL: Our entire college life, no I'm kidding. It was a theme of a party we were at once, one night. We were inspired like no other. Rachel (Blaine's sister) took out her phone and started asking people what they would do if they one night to live. Some of their answers are in the song, just a bit skewed. It was so much fun to write that one.  
_ _MS: It was a different process too. We had never done something like that before. We want to do it again._

_I: The last song on the album is titled For Always, Forever.  
_ _BA: Yes it is. We know life as musicians is not as stable as other jobs, so we wanted to put our mark on the world and end with this song if we never get another chance._

_I: Do you not think you will make another album?_  
_DJ: We have no clue, we would be honored, but hey sh—stuff happens._  
_KL: It's about our journey to here and we still have those memories, but we are stronger now and wiser as well.  
_ _BA: It's a song with metaphors in it. I said the fans will have fun with that one._

_I: How do you all feel now that your album is being released?_  
_BA: Nervous._  
_DJ: Relieved._  
_MS: Happy.  
_ _KL: All of that at once._

_I: Are you more anxious about the fans reactions or the critics who will open up your world?_  
_BA: Gosh, I haven't even thought about it. The fans know some of the songs, but yeah I don't know._  
_MS: I think if critics like it or not it will be great exposure for us. It's not a sound for everyone, but if everyone liked the same thing then we wouldn't have the amazing music we have today._  
_BA: That's what I always say._  
_DJ: And he tells us often.  
_ _BA: I do._

_I: I wanted to wish you four the best luck and I hope you have monumental success._  
_BA: How nice of you, it is always a pleasure._  
_DJ: Since you asked last time, I need to ask. Are you single?_  
_MS: We don't know him anymore._  
_KL: Disowned.  
_ _DJ: Hey!_

_Stereo Outcast's new self titled album is dropping in stores on July 21, 2015. You can pre-order the CD from their website and pick up their single Lightning in a Bottle on iTunes now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everyone! First off I want to apologize this is late and I'm sorry. I was having a down week, and then I had a really up one, and now I hope it's a bit more level. Anyways, I apologize for that again and all that jazz.
> 
> Back to the story, this chapter was meant to show what Stereo Outcast had been doing since the last chapter, and that is working on the album, which means I didn't really have much to write there. And anywhos there are some good chapters coming up that will help wrap the story up (at least I hope). And I think someone in a review mentioned a proposal...I won't tell everything but you know.
> 
> I suppose that's all for now. If you liked this chapter or the story leave a review or anything you wish. Thanks for reading.
> 
> ~ JonasGeek  
> P.S. I recommend all of the songs I borrowed in this chapter! They are all amazing and wonderful. I have my Stereo Outcast album in my iTunes and play it often.


	15. Best New Artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Stereo Outcast has been nominated for their first Grammy.

_December 2015 – January 2016_

Blaine woke up to the sound of his ringtone. He figured whoever was calling him this early in the morning was crazy, and he was going to cuddle with his boyfriend who had spent the night and sleep in.

And whoever had called the first time was calling yet again and did not want to go away. Blaine tried shoving his face deeper under the covers and snuggling into Kurt.

His phone started ringing again and it must have woken Kurt up. "Answer your phone," he grumbled sleepily as he waved his arm slightly in Blaine's direction.

"Fine," Blaine said as turned over and picked up his phone from the night stand next to his bed. He didn't bother checking to see who it was because he just wanted to give them a piece of his mind. Clicking to answer button, he held the phone to his ear, "I hope you know the next time you call I will...oh sorry Jerry. What's going on?" He sat up in the bed letting the blankets fall off of him.

Kurt sat up knowing that Jerry was calling meant something was happening, whether it was good or bad, he knew it must have been something. Jerry Thomas is Stereo Outcast's current manager. He is a great guy and understands their drive.

Kurt rubbed a hand over his face and tried to listen, but Blaine was just using short answers and he couldn't read his emotions which was strange.

"Yes, okay," Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah I will tell them. Sure sounds like fun. Great, talk to you later."

Kurt watched as Blaine lowered his phone and he wasn't sure what to expect, "Blaine, you know I am here for you through whatever."

Blaine turned to Kurt, "We were nominated for a Grammy in the brand new artist category. Jerry woke up and listened to them not expecting it, but we were JUST NOMINATED FOR A FUCKING GRAMMY!"

"Blaine, oh my god!" Kurt kicked the blankets off the bed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the makeshift room. They had spent the night at the old apartment because Blaine was working on some music with the band.

They went to Kyle and Maddie's room. They were awake because of the shouting. "What the hell Blaine? I thought this was why you moved out," Kyle asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Blaine jumped on the bed, "We were just nominated for brand new artist by the freaking National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences!"

Maddie looked up at him, "Are telling me that we are nominated for a Grammy?"

"Yes!" Blaine yelled out.

A noise from behind them, made them all look. Derby was standing there, "So what the hell are we doing now? We need to be celebrating!"

The five friends called Rachel over and they celebrated with one another, before planning a concert to celebrate with there fans. It was going to be amazing whether they won or not, which is one of the first things Kurt reminded Blaine, but Blaine understood. He was just excited to go and be able to take Kurt and show him off.

The holidays rushed by, they all decided to go home this year. It wasn't difficult for them and they all believed they need the distraction and welcomed it. When they arrived back in New York, Stereo Outcast had some much needed press to catch up on, and Kurt and Rachel needed to get started on there courses right away. Rachel was going as Derby's guest respectfully as friends though.

When the weekend finally came of the event, the band plus two boarded a plane and headed to California. They were all anxious the entire ride.

"We should have drove," Kurt teased. He earned a loving glance from Blaine, but others had protested remarks. When they landed, Stereo Outcast had some press to take care of and so Rachel and Kurt decided on relaxation time.

The next night they were all dressed and ready to go. The limo pulled up and they piled inside.

"I always thought my first limo ride in a big city would have been to something for me," Rachel said, "But I suppose supporting my big brother and his friends on there first Grammy nomination is okay too."

Blaine shook is head with a laugh and kissed her cheek, "Thanks sis."

When they arrived Blaine turned to Kurt, "Are you ready?"

"No turning back now," Kurt said as he slipped their hands together locking their fingers with one another. After the couple shared their small moment together the doors opened and they began to walk out of the limo.

Jerry was waiting for them on the red carpet. "There are my stars," he said. He was a bit of a shorter man, but he was full of energy and his dark brown hair was styled flat on top of his head.

"Hey man," Derby said giving him a hug, "We made it."

"Ready to walk down the red carpet?" Jerry asked them.

"Ready as we will ever by," Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand.

Rachel and Kurt hung back with Jerry as the photographers started taking pictures of Stereo Outcast. They had a sign with their band name on it, but everyone seemed to know what their name was and who they were. There was shouting of names and the flashes were even blinding to Kurt and Rachel who were off to the side.

"This is truly amazing," Rachel said, "Like I said I thought my first Grammy's would be for my first album, but this is just fine." She looked around, "Oh my god, Kurt look who it is!"

"I see them," Kurt laughed, "And trust me you will get there one day."

"I know I will," Rachel said with a wave of her hand a laugh.

Stereo Outcast moved on to a few interviews. They had split up to cover more ground, the one good thing about being in a band. Jerry directed them as they talked to each magazine, radio, or television interviewer.

"And how about that amazing suit you are wearing," a woman said to Blaine holding her microphone out.

"My amazing boyfriend designed it for me," Blaine said as he tugged on his jacket. "Along with all our outfits tonight," he smiled brightly, "We wanted it to be special."

"Is he here tonight?" the woman asked with a grin.

Blaine nodded because he knew they would ask, "Of course he is, I doubt I could have gotten through all of this without him."

"I need to ask because all of your fans are anxious about it as well, could there be a wedding in the future for the two of you?" the woman asked.

Blaine blushed and looked down, "We have talked about it and would love to get married, but the timing hasn't really been quite right. One day we will, just have to find the right moment."

"A beautiful answer, can you tell him we all say hi by the way," the woman asked.

"Oh yes," Blaine laughed, "And don't forget to look for his column in Vogue this coming issue."

The moments when Blaine felt most at ease was when he was talking about Kurt or music, any other questions and he wouldn't know what to say or how to respond.

The moment came when they were asked to go in front of the cameras for the exclusive pre-show with Ryan Seacrest at the helm. "Are you ready?" Jerry asked them, "Don't forget to remember sell your music."

"Don't worry, I think we got that down," Kyle laughed.

Blaine grabbed on to Kurt's hand and kissing his knuckles, "How are you doing?"

"Good," Kurt smiled as he leaned in to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek, "You are doing amazing too. They truly love you."

"Only because you helped with that," Blaine laughed. They didn't see the cameras taking their picture, but they didn't care. Everyone knew they were together and it was going to stay that way.

Stereo Outcast approached the line up for talking to Ryan Seacrest. They had already had a radio interview with him a few months ago when their CD came out, but now felt different.

"Next we have a new band that is taking the music world by storm with their fresh sound and new faces, Stereo Outcast," Ryan said as he pointed to the group standing next to him.

Stereo Outcast all said their hellos to the camera.

"Did you four ever imagine you would be here today?" Ryan asked them.

Maddie shook her head, "Nope. To tell you the truth, we were all sleeping through the nominations and we woke up to Blaine jumping on our bed telling us we had been."

"The best wake up call," Blaine said with a smile.

"Now you have been together for almost five years now and were playing smaller venues," Ryan said, "Is a headlining tour in the future?"

"We have been trying to adjust our schedules a bit," Kyle said, "A tour this summer sounds like a fun idea plus our fans deserve a thanks for helping to get our music out there."

"Your fans are compassionate, we had talked about that when you came on my show," Ryan said.

"They are," Derby said nodding his head, "We have fans that have been there from the beginning and some who just picked up the record yesterday, and each of them are special. We are looking forward to seeing them on tour this summer in some context."

"Thanks for talking to us," Ryan said.

"No thank you," they all responded as they were ushered off the platform and back towards the carpet.

"Come on," Jerry said pulling them along in another direction for more red carpet interviews.

When the group did finally sit down they were in the fourth row on the left side. Kurt was sitting next to Blaine on one side, while Rachel sat on the other. Maddie, Kyle, and Derby followed her.

"This is mind blowing," Derby said as he laughed.

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand. That is when Kurt noticed that Blaine shaking. He smiled and leaned over to whisper into his ear, "Don't be nervous."

"I honestly can't help it," Blaine said as he gripped Kurt's hand a bit tighter.

"Don't worry if you don't win this thing your fans will still love you," Kurt said kissing his cheek.

"I don't doubt that," Blaine gave a nervous smile. "I just can't believe we are here and it's crazy to me."

Kurt used his hand and moved Blaine's head so he facing him, "Calm down, and like I said it doesn't matter if you win or not because I have feeling you will be winning tonight no matter what."

Blaine gave a large dorky smile, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said pressing a kiss to his lips, "Now pay attention because they may show us on the television and I told my dad to look for us."

"My dads are recording it," Blaine laughed.

Rachel leaned over her seat to talk to them, "Hey, we taking bets to see how many times Derby is going to high five people."

"All of them," Blaine said still looking in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah, all of them."

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to Maddie, "Never talk to people when they are hopelessly in love."

The show started and the opening act was amazing. They had all watched the Grammy's on the television before but nothing compared to sitting in the audience watching it all happen live.

"Holy shit, we're next," Derby shouted down the row which made some of the people turn around to look at them. He laughed and sat back in his chair. During the break, Rachel had taken Kurt's seat, while Kurt took Blaine's to move them down. They wanted the band sitting together when they showed them to the cameras.

When the commercial ended, they were now announcing the artists who were coming out to announce the winner. "And your nominees for Best New Artist are…"

They didn't win. A young new country artist took the stage at a loss for words as he accepted his award.

Blaine gave a shrug as he looked at his friends, but Kurt was right. They had won. He had somehow landed the best friends in the world, an amazing sister, and one of the most incredible boyfriends he somehow managed to land, plus his family and friends at home and in New York. He smiled as he leaned over into Kurt's ear, "I love you. And I am the luckiest guy in the entire world."

Kurt pulled back and laughed, "Yep. And I love you too."

After the awards show ended, they attended one of the after parties and danced around with some of the other people that were there.

"Holy shit," Derby said looking at his phone, "I don't know how this stuff spreads so fast."

Kurt looked over at him, "What is that?" Blaine was sitting in his lap due to lack of chairs as they were taking a break from dancing.

Derby passed him his phone, "You two are really not afraid to show your affection towards one another."

Blaine and Kurt put their heads together and smiled. "Oh that is adorable," Blaine said, "Who posted that?" It the picture of them together on the red carpet before the show started.

Rachel leaned over to see the picture, "You two need to have that framed."

Derby took his phone back, "I can't believe you aren't offended someone posted that picture."

Blaine shrugged, "It is what it is. We could either hide it or show our true colors. We decided to let our rainbow flag fly."

"Great analogy," Kurt rolled his eyes, "But yes, we both decided if we were going to do this why not go all in."

"Okay, I use the flag analogy and you use the poker one," Blaine sighed, "Still doesn't help your game," he wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's middle.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "I will have you know I totally beat you at poker the last time we played and maybe I lose on purpose." He gave Blaine a teasing grin.

Rachel waved her hands, "Stop talking about doing that with my brother." The entire table laughed, and even Rachel joined in eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi-dee-hoo! I had to babysit today, so that is why I am a bit late, but here I am! I hope you enjoy this one, I had fun writing it. This is actually the second one I wrote for this idea, I had them in a completely different situation in my first draft. But I do like this one better.
> 
> If you wish leave a review and let me know how you are doing, because I often wonder. Have a good day!
> 
> ~ JonasGeek


	16. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Kurt graduates!

_May 13, 2016_

Blaine tied his tie around his neck and he stared at himself in the mirror. He smoothed it down and smiled at himself. Looking into the mirror he saw Kurt out of the corner of his eye, "You don't look nervous."

Kurt looked up from his tablet where he had his speech written, "I don't feel nervous. Should I be? Now I'm thinking I should be nervous is making me nervous," he shook his hands.

Sitting down beside him, Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, "Hey, you are going to do fine. Don't listen to me."

"You go and sing in front of thousands of people," Kurt said with a sigh, "I am going to fall on my face."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his hand cradling it, "Repeat after me," he cleared his throat, "My name is Kurt Hummel."

Kurt gave him a look, "I don't know, I mean..."

"That isn't what I said," Blaine said in a sing song voice.

"My name is Kurt Hummel," he repeated.

"I can do anything," Blaine said and nodded to him.

Kurt gave a small laugh, "I can do anything."

"And I have a cute butt," Blaine smiled.

"And I have a...okay," Kurt pushed Blaine's hands away, "Alright I get it, you think I'm amazing."

"No, I know you are amazing," Blaine pointed out, "Besides my boyfriend is graduating college at the top of his class, he needs some recognition. Plus you do have a cute butt." He squeezed Kurt's ass through the fabric of his dress pants.

Kurt let out a laugh, "We don't have time, the ceremony starts in two hours."

"And heaven forbid we are a bit late," Blaine said with a sigh.

"I have to attend the pre-party," Kurt said as he adjusted his own tie, "Plus I get to show off my hot boyfriend."

"We do make quite the pair," Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt nodded his head, "Okay now that I let that go to your head, we need to go."

"Fair enough," Blaine said and he grabbed his suit jacket, "What do you think, do I look like a rock star?"

Reaching his hand up, Kurt fixed a stray hair on Blaine's head, "Perfect. And as for me," he looked in the mirror, "Yep, perfect."

Blaine shook his head with a laugh, "Come on, the car has been sitting there for five minutes."

After they arrived at the graduation ceremony pre-party, the couple made their way around the room. Kurt introduced Blaine to his fellow graduates and teachers, and some were even fans or knew fans of Stereo Outcast. When it was time for the ceremony, Kurt left Blaine to sit down in the graduate section, while Blaine waited for everyone else in the lobby.

"There you are," Rachel said walking over to him, "Derby had to use the bathroom again."

Blaine gave his sister a hug, "It's okay. I've just been signing autographs and taking pictures. No big."

"Be quiet you," Maddie said hitting his shoulder.

Burt and Carole walked through the doors. "Hey good to see you kids again," Burt smiled at them.

"Hey Mr. H," Derby smiled, "Glad to see you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss my own kid's college graduation," Burt said as he gave Rachel a hug.

Carole rolled her eyes, "I doubt he would have been anywhere else."

Maddie turned back to Blaine, "Oh, how did the pre-party go?"

"It was cool being on the other end," Blaine said, "Usually Kurt's there for me, but I could be there for him this time. It was fun."

"Only a good boyfriend would say that," Rachel said, "Now come on, my best friend is graduating college!" She went into the auditorium with everyone following her.

Kyle leaned over to talk to Blaine, "She has grown quite a bit since I've known her."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded with a smile on his face, "She has."

They all went inside the auditorium and found a row to sit down in. Soon the program started and there were people on and off the stage, finally they were going to announce Kurt. Blaine sat on the edge of his seat.

"Now our next speaker is someone who I grew to greatly admire," the Dean of the college said, "Kurt Hummel."

Blaine stood up and clapped for his boyfriend. He was so proud.

Kurt stood at the podium and smiled, he adjusted his gown and looked into the audience. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, when I started to attend this school I thought maybe it wasn't for me. I kept these feelings to myself, but as I learned on my journey through life it was actually where I needed to be. I can't explain how thankful I am for the opportunities I was granted from this school and in my personal life."

Blaine smiled to himself as Kurt stood on the stage and told his story.

"I had been granted an opportunity to help in a starting fashion line," Kurt said to everyone, "But I turned it down. I had a few people tell me that I was crazy, I should take this opportunity and create, but it isn't what I wanted. I've instead chosen to partner with different charities and start creating my own clothing line. I have been working with one charity, the Trevor Project, and we are hard at work in the beginnings of what I hope to be a long partnership."

The room clapped for Kurt and he just smiled.

"Thank you," Kurt said, "I want to congratulate the graduates who have made it through everything. We've all seen each other at our best and worst days, through hardships and brightest days. To everyone here supporting the graduates and those who couldn't make it, you gave them something they can't buy or obtain from themselves. The late nights you stayed up, advice you gave, dinners you cooked...or bought," he grinned, "But without you, I wouldn't be here, we wouldn't be here, so thank you. And with that I want once again congratulate the class of 2016, we did it!"

Everyone in the audience stood up and applauded for Kurt. He took a small bow and went back to his seat. A man announced everyone by name and when they said Kurt's name, the entire group stood up and clapped for him. Derby let out a wolf whistle.

When the ceremony was over, they waited in the lobby for Kurt. He appeared carrying his gown in one hand and his tablet in the other. He went to Blaine first and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

"I told you that you would be amazing," Blaine smiled and kissed his temple.

Kurt pulled back and smiled at him. "You always knew."

"Alright, dad time," Burt said as he hugged Kurt, "I am so proud of you bud."

"Thank you Dad," Kurt said hugging him back.

Burt wanted to treat everyone to dinner, so they went to Kurt's favorite restaurant in the city and ate dinner.

Kurt leaned on Blaine's shoulder, "I can't believe I'm all done."

"Well Mr. Hummel now that you have finished school, what are you going to do next?" Kyle asked using a fork as a microphone.

"I'm going to go to Disneyland," Kurt teased.

"Hey no fair," Rachel said, "You promised we would go there together."

"Where are you two going?" Carole asked Blaine and Kurt.

"I'm surprising him," Blaine smiled.

"I feel bad you are planning this whole thing for me, but we only went to Cedar Point for you," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled, "Then think of it as both of our celebrations."

Kurt shook his head and laughed, "You really are quite the guy aren't you?"

"Well one does not get this way on looks alone," Blaine teased, "But like I said earlier, you do have a cute butt." Kurt just snorted a laugh and covered his face with his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I had a few long days because the house people were coming to inspect our house, so we all had to clean clean clean and I baby sat that day too! And I was exhausted from it all. So here is the chapter!
> 
> I really want to write a chapter for next week because I've had this idea in my head, but getting myself to write it is another story. But anywhos, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review and all that jazz!
> 
> Peace out peeps!  
> ~ JonasGeek


	17. You're My Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Kyle gets the most amazing offer, but will Maddie go along with it? And with Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Derby helping, who knows what will happen.
> 
> **Inspired by:** Come To Me by Goo Goo Dolls and You're My Song by A Rocket To The Moon

_June 3, 2016_

Blaine was writing down a lyric when there was a bang on the door. He grumbled to himself because he knew Kurt was at meetings and apparently the person didn't want to go away, because they kept banging. He dropped his pen. "I'm coming!" he called.

Walking out of the office, Blaine went to the front door and looked through the small peep hole in the door. He opened the door, "Dude, how you got in?"

"One of your neighbors was leaving and recognized me," Kyle said as he walked in pass Blaine and fell onto the couch.

Blaine stared at the empty doorway, "Well come on in," he said with a sigh as he shut the door and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and looked inside, "You want something to drink?"

"My great-grandmother died."

Closing the door, Blaine walked over and stared at his friend, "What?"

"You know, my rich great-grandmother who worshiped her little musician like I walked on water," Kyle explained.

Blaine gave a nod, "Okay." He scrunched his face, "Not sure what I'm suppose to say here. Do you need a hug?" he held out his arms.

"No man," Kyle shook his head as he grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him down to sit next to him on the couch, "She was kind of old and crazy, and you know it was her time or whatever. I miss her sure, but like I mentioned about her before she loved me for some reason."

"I imagine you are quite loveable," Blaine teased, "Maddie seems to think so."

"Blaine, man, focus," Kyle said sounding more serious.

Blaine sat up straight and looked at his friend with concern, "Okay, what's going on?"

"My great-grandmother left me her place in Manhattan," Kyle told him.

"That's awesome," Blaine smiled, "You and Maddie have been talking about moving out for awhile now. Derby loves that place for some reason, he will never leave."

"Yes it's wonderful, but she sort of put a disclaimer on it," Kyle said as he flicked something off one of the pillows.

"Disclaimer?" Blaine asked him.

Kyle let out a groan, "She said I couldn't live there unless I got married."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Whoa, that's kind of big."

"She knew Maddie and I have been dating forever, but you know we've talked about marriage and it's not us," Kyle said to Blaine, and he stood up suddenly, "But then my great-grandmother throws this at me. I just you know, that apartment is amazing, it's perfect. I don't know what to do."

"Hold up," Blaine held his hand out as he tried to think, "Your great-grandma told you that you can move into this apartment if you get married? What happens if you don't?"

"If I don't get married within a certain time frame, which was apparently two years after her death, then it goes on the market," Kyle groaned, "I want the apartment man."

Blaine stood up, "Kyle, if you and Maddie don't want to get married then you don't have too. I mean is getting married to have this apartment really that big of deal."

"Yes," Kyle said with a nod, "Trust me. I know I sound crazy, but here." He took out his phone and started to show Blaine some of the pictures, "It's huge. It has a Jacuzzi and this awesome room I could turn into a recording studio. I want it," he said with a whine.

"Fine, have you talked to Maddie about all of this yet?" Blaine asked him.

"No," Kyle said with a quiet voice, "You know how she gets though. One mention of the word marriage to her and she freaks out. I just know she won't go for it."

Blaine nodded his head, "Then I guess its goodbye Manhattan apartment."

The door opened and Kurt walked through the door, he looked at Blaine and Kyle and smiled, "Oh hey Kyle, what are you doing here?"

Kyle let out a groan. "He is trying to decide if he should marry Maddie for an apartment," Blaine said flatly.

Kurt almost dropped his things as Ralph came out from his hiding spot to greet his owner. "What? Marry someone for an apartment?"

"My great-grandmother passed away and left me her apartment, and the only way I can get it is if I'm married," Kyle said looking at Kurt, "What would you do?"

"First let me see this apartment," Kurt said to him.

"Kurt!" Blaine said surprised by his boyfriend's response.

Kurt gave a shrug as Kyle handed him his phone with the pictures. He flipped through the pictures, "Yes. Yes I would."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "You would get married to just own an apartment?"

"Yeah, if you would have asked me three years ago I would have said yes Blaine," Kurt said handing Kyle his phone, "To me it isn't about a certain amount of time passing or what kind of wedding it was, it mattered that it would have been you." He walked over to Blaine and took his hand, "I love you and that has never changed."

"Okay, I see what you are saying," Blaine said a nod.

"Excuse me. This is about me and not you two!" Kyle waved his arms in the air.

"Have you talked to Maddie about it?" Kurt asked him.

Kyle looked down at his feet, "You know your boyfriend already pointed that out."

"Go talk to her," Blaine said as he pulled Kyle off the couch and started to push him to the door, "Kurt and I will go with you. Come on, let's go."

"But it was our night in," Kurt said with a whine.

Blaine turned around and pressed a kiss on Kurt's lips, "I know I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you later."

"Are you two coming?" Kyle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," Kurt said grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys, "But this better lead to something special for me."

"Don't want to hear anymore," Kyle said putting his hands over his ears.

"Him and Derby are more alike than they think," Kurt pointed out. Blaine gave a nod and laughed, followed by Kyle punching his arm.

When they got to the loft, Maddie was sitting on the couch reading something and realized something was up. She sat up and lowered her magazine, "What's going on fellas?"

Blaine pushed Kyle toward her. Kyle turned around and glared at his friend, "I have something to tell you."

Maddie sat patiently as Kyle told her everything. He showed her the pictures of the apartment and she was silent the entire time. She handed the phone back to Kyle and let out a sigh.

"So what do you think?" Kyle asked her.

Pursing her lips, Maddie looked as if she was thinking about it, but then she blurted out, "No."

Kyle's face fell, "But why?"

"Why do you think you idiot?" Maddie practically yelled at him, "You want to marry me for some stupid apartment. I didn't realize you would be so desperate to ask me to spend the rest of my life with you for that dumb apartment!" She glared at Kurt and Blaine, "And if you two put that idea into his head than you two are crazier than he is! This is dumb. I can't believe we are even having this discussion. I'm going for a walk." She grabbed her phone and walked out of the loft.

"That could have gone better," Kyle said with a sigh.

Kurt sat down on the edge of the couch, "Can I ask why does Maddie not like the idea of marriage?"

"You know her parents are divorced," Blaine gave a shrug.

Kyle gave a nod and continued, "She was only seven when it happened and she took it hard. There was a major custody battle and lots of messy stuff. Her parents still don't get along, always at each other's throats, she never wants that. And I'm happy with not getting married, I really am. But..."

"I know that apartment," Kurt said rolling his eyes. "Okay, well think about how she worded what she told you, maybe it isn't a no."

"Huh?" Kyle asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine who seemed just as clueless. He let out a sigh, "I spend most of high school career being friends with girls and lived with one, she didn't say no to all of it."

"What does that mean?" Kyle asked him.

"Maybe, your proposal of saying so what do you think probably wasn't the best way to ask for her hand in marriage," Kurt gave a shrug.

Blaine gave a nod, "Yeah that probably wasn't."

Kurt sat beside Kyle, "I mean she may feel the same way if you do get a ring and fancy dinner where you put the ring in the champagne and surprise her, but you never knew. What sort of grand gestures have you done for her before?"

Kyle stared at him, "Grand gestures?"

"Ways you've said I love you without saying I love you," Blaine explained.

"Oh, um," Kyle thought for a moment, "To be honest, we haven't done that stuff since high school."

"Oh my god," Kurt said covering his face with his hands, "Kyle, what is that last thing you two did for your anniversary?"

Kyle really thought hard for a minute and then snapped his fingers, "We ate pretzels in bed and watched a Friends marathon." He watched as Blaine and Kurt both looked at him with shocked faces.

Derby walked in at that moment and his face lit up when he saw Kurt and Blaine, "Dudes! What are you doing visiting the humble o'bood!" He froze and looked from Kyle to the couple, "Okay, come tell Uncle Derby all of your problems."

After telling Derby the entire story, he looked at the three of them, "Does that really surprise you though? We all know that Kyle is the worst at romance. I often wonder why Maddie sticks around with him."

"Hey!" Kyle said sounding offending.

"Look, just think of some grand gesture and you never know what will happen," Kurt said with a shrug.

Blaine gave a nod, "We both really like them."

"Don't give him such high expectations," Derby said to them.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "I can't do this."

"Just sit and think about it. It may not come to you instantly, but I bet if you think about it then you will get an idea," Kurt said to him.

Patting his friend's shoulder, "Yeah," Blaine said to Kyle, "Just use that noodle of yours and you will find a way to woo your woman."

Two days later, Kyle had slunk into the Anderson/Hummel apartment once again and fell onto the couch. "This is all hopeless! Hopeless I tell you."

Kurt looked up from his plate of food and let out a sigh, "Kyle, what is wrong now?"

"Okay, I've been trying to think of some kind of grand gesture like you said," Kyle explained as he sat down on a chair and helped himself to some of the food, "And I literally can't think of a thing. I love Maddie, I truly do, but I can't think of a way to show her that I do besides telling her."

Blaine pushed the noodles around on his plate, "Where has Maddie been staying?"

"On our bed," Kyle said with snort, "I've been on the couch, apparently until I can learn my lesson I am stuck there." He grumbled to himself, "I just don't get it. The last time things got this intense was back in high school when she wouldn't say yes to going out with me. And I...wait," he froze.

Kurt watched as Kyle's thoughts began to fall into place. He looked over at Blaine and tipped his glass to him.

Kyle stood up quickly and smiled, "Holy shit you guys!" He quickly took out his phone, "I got it! I got the perfect idea! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Care to share with the class?" Blaine asked him.

"Okay, first what we need is a reason to get Maddie to our old high school, hundreds of people we don't know, and for you guys to learn a song," Kyle smiled brightly.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine looked at him, "I think it may be best to just go with it."

* * *

"Is the camera on?" Kyle asked Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt said as he angled the camera towards him, "Okay, whenever you are ready."

Kyle smiled into the camera, "Hiya Stereo Outcast fans! I am making this video, because I need your help."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Kyle said with a smile as he talked on the phone. "That's awesome!"

Derby was sitting at his drum set quietly playing when he felt Kyle press a kiss on his head. "Dude!"

"I am walking on cloud nine man," Kyle said as he walked away.

* * *

"Please, I really need your help," Kyle asked Rachel, "You are quite such a big part of the plan."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "This just sounds a bit crazy."

"That's kind of the point Rach," Blaine pointed out.

"And you are with this plan?" Rachel asked Kurt.

Kurt let out a sigh, "Will you just say yes, so we can tell you the rest."

"Fine," Rachel said, "But trust me when I say this, she is going to be the luckiest woman in the world."

* * *

"Rachel, this is dumb," Maddie said from her seat beside her. She glared at Kurt in the rearview mirror, "And I am still upset with you for putting Kyle up to a dumb idea."

"I know," Kurt said with an eye roll, "You've told me ever since we got in the car, three hours ago."

Rachel parked the car and smiled, "Oh come on, and everyone wants to visit their old high school."

"I don't," Kurt snorted with a laugh.

Giving him a look, Rachel opened her door, "Come on Maddie, I bet one of your old teachers will be happy to show you around."

Maddie exited the car and looked at her old school. She pushed her hair off her shoulder, "Okay let's do this."

As they all started to walk towards the front door, something strange happened. There was a guitar playing and Maddie couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of the school's main entrance was Kyle dressed in his awful tuxedo he wore to prom. She covered his mouth her hand in surprise.

Kyle held out his hand and when Maddie put her hand in his, Blaine started the song and Kyle began to sing.

_I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful_  
_You be sweet and I'll be grateful_  
_Cover me with kisses dear  
_ _Lighten up the atmosphere_

As they entered the school, there were students holding up pictures of Maddie and Kyle back in high school, along with Derby in a few in them. Some had signs stating things that happened in exact spots. Maddie let out a laugh as she saw one sign pointing to the ground stating Our First Kiss!

_Keep me warm inside our bed_  
_I got dreams of you all through my head_  
_Fortune teller said I'd be free_  
_And that's the day you came to me  
_ _Came to me_

Kyle walked them through the school, he led her into the gym and the marching band was playing along with them.

_Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo_

Maddie recognized many people as their old friends from high school as well.

_Come to me my sweetest friend_  
_Can you feel my heart again_  
_I'll take you back where you belong  
_ _And this will be our favorite song_

_Come to me with secrets bare_  
_I'll love you more so don't be scared_  
_When we're old and near the end_  
_We'll go home and start again_

_Ooo Ooo Oooo, Ooo Ooo Oooo_

They walked out of the gym and Kyle walked her along the hallways. A few people started popping party poppers on them and pictures of Kyle and Maddie at the New Year's party where they first said I love you at.

_I caught you burnin' photographs_  
_Like that could save you from your past_  
_History is like gravity  
_ _It holds you down away from me_

_You and me, we've both got sins_  
_I don't care about where you've been_  
_Don't be sad and don't explain_  
_This is where we start again  
_ _Start again_

_Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo_

They walked down the hall and through some of the rooms and Maddie couldn't believe as they left the building. There was balloon arches leading to the football field.

_Come to me my sweetest friend_  
_Can you feel my heart again_  
_I'll take you back where you belong  
_ _And this will be our favorite song_

_Come to me with secrets bare_  
_I'll love you more so don't be scared_  
_When we're old and near the end_  
_We'll go home and start again  
_ _Start again_

_Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo_

When they made it to the field, Kyle stopped in front of the gates and sang, holding his hand out for Maddie, hoping she would take it.

_Today's the day I'll make you mine_  
_So get me to the church on time  
_ _Take my hand in this empty room_

_You're my girl, and I'm your groom_  
_Come to me my sweetest friend  
_ _This is where we start again, again_

Maddie reached her arm out and took Kyle's hand. He smiled so brightly and pulled her up on the stage as he sang to her. Blaine, Derby, Rachel, and Kurt were already there with smiles on their faces.

_Come to me my sweetest friend_  
_Can you feel my heart again_  
_Take you back where you belong  
_ _This will be our favorite song_

_Come to me with secrets bare_  
_I'll love you more so don't be scared_  
_When we're old and near the end_  
_We'll go home and start again (yeah)  
_ _Start again (yeah)_

_Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo_

Everyone watching on the field and in the bleachers roared in applause and cheers. Kyle leaned over and gave Maddie a kiss, "So my sweetest friend, will you marry me?"

Maddie let out a laugh. She nodded her head, "Yes."

"She said yes!" Kyle yelled out loud and bounced up a down. He then turned to her, "How about right now?"

"Now?" Maddie asked in surprise.

"I may have become a minister on one of those websites last night," Derby grinned.

"Seriously?" Maddie asked Kyle. She then looked at her friends, everyone in the audience, and then spotting their own family in the crowd. "I guess we really couldn't have it any other way, with thousands of our closest friends."

"Let's get these two married then," Derby said clapping his hands together. He stood up straight and held out his arms, "Today we gathered here because this idiot-I mean, man," he gave Kyle a wink, "Is taking the hand of this woman in marriage."

"This is going to be long isn't it?" Kurt leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine let out a small laugh and nodded his head.

Blaine walked up to the microphone, "Okay, I know two of my best friends got married today, but we sort of promised you all a few songs, so are the newlyweds up to it?" he asked looking over at them.

Kyle twirled the small ring on his finger and gave Maddie a wink, "Let's rock it!"

Leaning into the microphone Blaine smiled, "Those two actually wrote this song. It's fun. And may be on the next record, if you all like it," he sent a wink into the audience as he strummed his guitar.

The opening notes started to play and Blaine gave Kurt a wink. Kurt and Rachel were on the stage with tambourines in their hands once again, Derby somehow gotten them to agree to play. Kyle started to sing the first verse.

_I grew up on the Beatles_  
_And you were raised on the Stones_  
_You're a little bit country, yeah_  
_And I play rock and roll_  
_The first time that I saw you_  
_I remembered every word you said_  
_Now you're stuck like a melody playing over in my head  
_ _That I don't want to forget_

Blaine joined in singing with Kyle on the chorus, along with Kurt and Rachel singing back up. Everyone in the audience was clapping along.

_'Cause you're my song_  
_My sweet home Alabama_  
_I can sing you all night long_  
_You're my red red wine  
_ _Learning to fly_

_Baby, we were born to run_  
_'Cause you're my song  
_ _You're my song_

Rachel ran over to take over for Kyle and started to play the keyboard. Kyle grabbed Maddie and started to dance with on the stage, but it sort of strange while they were wearing their guitars.

_I'll be your good vibration_  
_You'll be my Penny Lane_  
_Don't need a radio station  
_ _To dance with Mary Jane_

Blaine let out a laugh as he watched his friends dance around. Derby pounded on his drum kit with the song.

_'Cause you're my song_  
_My sweet home Alabama_  
_I can sing you all night long_  
_You're my red red wine_  
_Learning to fly_  
_Baby, we were born to run_  
_'Cause you're my song  
_ _You're my song_

The guitar solo came up and Kyle played it loud.

_Just want to hear you talk_  
_So turn the stereo off  
_ _I want to turn you on_

Kyle sang by himself for a few lines, and then everyone joined in.

_'Cause you're my song_  
_My sweet home Alabama_  
_I can sing you all night long_  
_You're my red red wine_  
_Learning to fly_  
_Baby, we were born to run_  
_'Cause you're my song  
_ _You're my song_

Blaine and Kurt stood back to back as he played guitar and they were both smiling. Rachel played the keyboard and smiled at her friends. Derby threw his drum sticks into the crowd as the song finished. Kyle and Maddie were smiling at one another.

_You're my song,  
_ _You're my song!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I wrote this last weekend, it originally wasn't something I was going to write, but the first song inspired me and I always wanted to use the second song in a fic but didn't know where it would fit, so yep! I know it was a little different, but I thought it was fun. Leave a review and let me know what you thought.
> 
> The next one-shot/chapter is one of my favorites! I'm actually not sure where to end this, so I will just let the last few chapters play out and see what happens. If the readers seem to agree, then it will most likely end where I have it. But we shall see!
> 
> Peace out peeps!  
> ~ JonasGeek


	18. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Stereo Outcast is on tour and taking a short break for a Fourth of July celebration with their families. Blaine also has a question he needs to ask Burt.

_July 4, 2016_

Kurt sighed as he fell down on to the couch in the tour bus. He looked over at Rachel who was on the other side of the Skype call and she was furiously typing away on her laptop. Stereo Outcast was currently on a radio interview and they were around, but not here.

"Why are you being mopey?" Rachel asked looking at him through the camera.

Kurt gave a shrug. He should have known one of his best friends would know he was having a fabulous time, when he really wasn't. "I suppose touring isn't the life I truly understand."

"I can understand that, you are a creature of habit," Rachel shrugged and she grabbed handful of chips. She doesn't normally eat like this, but school work has been torturous lately. And while she resents taking her summer session classes, she is glad she did.

"I am not," Kurt said as he sounded offended trying not to look at the computer screen. And for a moment he thought about it, "Okay, maybe I am a bit. I just don't understand why we need to sleep in this small bus most nights."

"You just want to have crazy monkey sex with my brother," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

Kurt held a hand up to his chest acting insulted, "I do not. And don't call it that, Derby says that enough."

Rachel lifted up her eyebrow, "Right. Anyways, I should let you go. I have loads to do and I won't get much done by teasing you relentlessly."

"Why thank you for sparing me," Kurt laughed, "I will see you in a couple days."

"See you soon and tell my brother that he needs to remember he owes me a dance," Rachel smiled brightly and waved at the camera, "Bye!"

The screen went black and Kurt closed his laptop. He looked around the bus and sighed once again realizing he was alone.

The tour bus door opened and Derby ran on the bus, "Dude! Guess what?"

"What's that?" Kurt asked him.

"We are headed to Ohio now and that means we get real home cooking!" Derby said punching the air.

Kyle and Maddie climbed on to the bus and took a seat at the small table. "He just wants to be in a real bed," Maddie said.

"See," Kurt said with a shrug, "I told Rachel not everyone is excited to always be on this bus."

Blaine walked into the bus next, "Hey, are you telling me you aren't cut out for the tour life?" he grinned as he leaned on the wall.

Kurt held out his hand and Blaine reached out to take it, and he pulled Blaine into his lap. "Maybe I will just make an effort for you."

"I can't believe you two," Kyle said to them, "What are you two going to do when you have to be separated again?"

"Text every hour we can," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Write little notes and leave them in places," Kurt added.

Blaine nodded, "Skype dates whenever we can, the drop everything and only talk to each other kind."

Kurt smiled, "I like those ones, plus there is always the good ole phone call whenever we feel lonely even if we do get the voicemail."

"I think you have mastered the art of long distance relationships," Maddie smiled at them.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, "I don't know if we mastered it, but I think we have picked up a few tricks along the way."

Blaine leaned into Kurt's embrace, "That and I don't think we could stand to be away from one another that long."

"I don't think so either," Kurt laughed as Blaine leaned over to rub their noses together.

"I am excited because it's the Fourth of July this weekend," Blaine wiggled in Kurt's lap. "I love the Fourth."

Kyle nodded her head, "I think he likes it more than Christmas sometimes."

"It's so exciting though," Blaine said happily, "I mean the barbeques, and hanging with family, the sparklers and the fireworks. Oh I love the fireworks!"

Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss Blaine's temple, "You are adorable."

"I can't wait," Blaine let out a sigh and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know I am going to enjoy a break," Kyle said stretching his arms over his head, "And after this only two more weeks until we head to Jersey and we see our family."

"Finally going to see them after the big wedding, I can't imagine how Maddie's mom will react to that one," Derby teased.

"Oh be quiet you," Maddie said throwing a drum stick at him.

* * *

 "Dads!" Blaine shouted as he ran over to his dads.

Kurt walked over his dad, "Hi Dad," he said smiling as Burt gave him a large hug. "How have you been doing?"

"Fine, I am doing just fine," Burt said, "I think I should ask how you are doing. You seem to be growing up and I'm here on the sidelines watching you go."

"Dad," Kurt sighed, "I am trying to come home more often, it just gets hard."

"I know," Burt said to him, "I know."

"We are going to try to take some more time off soon, Mr. H," Blaine said walking over to them, "And I will try to make him feel less guilty when he wants to come visit you."

"I do not feel guilty," Kurt said stopping Blaine from continuing.

"Right," Blaine rolled his eyes and turned to Burt, "I promise to make sure he comes home more often."

Burt patted Blaine on the shoulder, "I know I can count on you."

Kurt looked between his boyfriend and father, "You two get along way too well, should you have some sort of hard time accepting him as my significant other?" he asked his dad.

"Not the slightest," Burt smiled, "I believe I have done my job of threatening him if he hurts you. How do you feel Blaine?"

"I do believe you had made it abundantly clear and how I feel about your son is a greater love than I shall ever know," Blaine said putting a hand over his heart.

Rachel walked over and poked her brother in the side making him wiggle and let out a laugh, "Oh right you are so in love with Kurt and have absolutely no other love in that wee little heart of yours."

"Rachel!" Blaine said hugging his sister, "I am going completely ignore that comment."

Rachel shook her head at her brother and gave Kurt a hug, "Hello my dear."

"Hi Rach," Kurt said as he hugged her back, "You know I think you are beginning to seem shorter the more I leave you."

Rachel hit Kurt's arm, "That is not funny."

Derby ran over to them holding a plate out, "Guess what gang? We got Papa Berry's famous pigs in a blanket!"

Kurt let out a laugh, "Really pigs in a blanket? I don't understand how—" his voice was cut off by Derby stuffing a wrapped sausage into his mouth. He swallowed before he looked over at Blaine, "Holy crap, give me those," he said reaching out to the plate Derby was holding.

"These are mine, get your own," Derby said trying to move the plate away from Kurt's reach.

Blaine shook his head, he took Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the house, "Come on, if you want pigs in a blanket, then I shall get you pigs in a blanket!"

"My knight in shining armor," Kurt teased as they walked into the house.

Rachel followed them inside, "Okay, so how is the tour so far?"

"To be honest," Kurt said with a sigh, "Boring. Listening to the same songs every night, watching Blaine get sweaty and traveling, pfft."

Blaine bumped his hip, "How about if I mention what happened in Chicago?" he grinned.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Stop it."

"What happened in Chicago?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face.

Maddie was by her side and shook her head, "You really do not want to know." She lowered her voice, "I was almost sure they would eat one another because of how long they were locked in their room."

"Young love," Derby said with a snort, "I happen to appreciate the slow build up in a relationship."

"How many girls gave him their phone number?" Rachel asked.

Derby took a small book out of his pocket, "I have some guys too," he said triumphantly.

Blaine let out a laugh, "Must be hard being the only single one in the band."

"Shut up," Derby said and walked away.

Kyle walked over to them, "Dude, you have to see the review from our last show." He handed Blaine his phone.

Rachel took Kurt's arm and she pulled him out into the backyard. She sat them down at a table, "Okay, I have loads to tell you."

"We talk to each other almost every day," Kurt said to her.

"I know, but this is something I didn't want to tell you over the phone," Rachel smiled, "I met someone."

Kurt looked at his friend, "Oh wow."

"I mean, technically I already met them, but we're sort of dating now," Rachel said.

Reaching over, Kurt set a hand on Rachel's, "That's wonderful Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "I know. After Finn, I wasn't sure if I would find anyone, but I think I found someone special."

"Okay, I'm so happy for you," Kurt smiled, "But now you have to tell me all about him." He sat down to face her, "What's his name, where did you meet, and how long have you known him?"

"See, he's coming here today," Rachel said, "And...oh, he's here!"

Kurt watched as Rachel ran over to the gate and his eyes widened when he saw Sam Evans. "Holy shit," he said as he fell off the bench. He stood up quickly as Rachel and Sam walked over to him. "Hi."

"See, I know it's-" Rachel started.

"No," Kurt smiled at her, "If you're happy, then I'm happy Rach. You know that. Now come here and give me a hug."

Rachel let go of Sam's hand and ran into Kurt's arms.

"Hey, I'm here too," Sam said.

Kurt let out a laugh, "Sorry Sam, it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too," Sam said with grin.

"How did you to meet up?" Kurt asked them as they sat down on the table.

"Sam came out to New York," Rachel explained, "And he needed a place to crash. I have the spare bedroom because of Mercedes being gone right now, so I offered him the room. We sat up late talking a few nights and here we are."

Kurt smiled, "That's wonderful."

Blaine sat down beside Kurt with two drinks. He handed one to Kurt and smiled, "Hey." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek, "What are you three chatting about?"

Rachel shook her head, "I already told him."

"Wait, you kept this from me?" Kurt asked surprised at his boyfriend, then turned to Rachel, "And wait, you told me you didn't want to tell me over the phone."

"Telling you was different," Rachel said with a shrug.

"Fine you are off the hook," Kurt turned to Blaine, "But you are not."

Blaine gave Kurt a smile, "Oh right I am sure I will be in the doghouse for days."

Kurt scoffed and turned to Sam, "A piece of advice if you are together for more than two years,-"

"Say I love you, it makes it all better," Blaine said and he gave Kurt a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Giving his boyfriend a glare, Kurt turned to Rachel, "He is your brother."

"Yes, we were born with similar DNA," Rachel pointed out, "While you on the other hand are choosing to be with him."

Derby ran over to Blaine, "Where did we stash the fireworks?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "I think in Kyle's suitcase."

"Awesome, we are going to have a party tonight!" Derby said and ran off.

"Fireworks?" Sam asked intrigued.

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah, we bought some while we were in Tennessee. Which reminds me,-"

"That you love me," Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt reached over and pushed Blaine off the bench, "No, but I love you."

"Thanks," Blaine said from the ground and stood up, "Hey, who is looking after Ralph this weekend?"

"Our neighbor, Henrietta," Kurt said, "She said she would do it when Rachel couldn't stop by."

"Whose Ralph?" Sam asked sounding confused.

"It's their cat," Rachel told him, "Blaine got him for Kurt when they went on a trip and he couldn't go. I miss that cat sometimes."

"And Ralph misses you I'm sure," Kurt smiled, "Who else is coming today?"

"I invited everyone on Facebook, but only a few replied," Rachel shrugged, "I think most of them are busy. Mr. Schuester said he will stop by though. We do have one of the best views of the fireworks."

"Artie texted me and said he would come, but later," Sam said as he ate someone off of the plate Rachel had in front of her.

Rachel stood up, "Okay, let's introduce you to the rest of the group," she picked up Sam by his arm.

"I was eating that," Sam called as he was pulled away.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "So you knew?"

"Since yesterday," Blaine shrugged, "You aren't really mad at me that I didn't tell you are you?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "I'm really happy for her." He picked up Blaine's hand, "To be loved is something special and Rachel needs that."

"Yeah," Blaine leaned his forehead on Kurt's, "So I always had this dream."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "What kind of dream?"

"More like fantasy," Blaine said, "Or not, I just dreamed of having sex with you on my bed here," he squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Right now?" Kurt asked with rised eyebrows. "This isn't some sort of public sex thing you have is it?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "It's just I never did it on my bed here, and I sort of want too."

"Do you realize how weird that sounds," Kurt said to him.

"Fine forget," Blaine said holding his hands up.

Kurt let out a laugh, "Meet me upstairs in five minutes." He stood up and moved his hips in a way he knew would always drive Blaine crazy.

A few hours later, Kurt had Blaine laying on top of him, and they were laying on a beach lounge chair. They all had their spots picked out for when the fireworks were going to start. Santana and Brittany showed up, along with Artie, Mr. Shuester and his family, and Puck.

Blaine looked over at the small boy running around and smiled, "Kids."

Kurt tilted his head to look at Blaine, "Kids?" he said as more of a question.

"I suppose we didn't really talk about that too much," Blaine said and scratched his arm.

"I know how much you like kids Blaine," Kurt said in a hushed voice, "And yes I want them too."

Blaine turned to look in Kurt's eyes, "How many?"

"Seven," Kurt said with a serious face and then laughed, "I don't know, how many did you always want?"

"I'm not sure," Blaine shrugged, "I've always just seen kids, like three or four maybe."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine tighter, "I love you."

Blaine held onto Kurt's arms, "I love you too."

"What are you two talking about?" Santana asked, "Because I don't know if I can anymore about Berry's budding romance."

Kurt smiled at his old friend, "I see you and Brit have rekindled your own budding romance." He could swear he saw Santana Lopez blush, but he knew she would never admit it.

"Yes, and you are still with the same one," Santana said lifting an eyebrow, "How long have you been tied down now?"

"Give or take, four years and twenty six days," Blaine said as he laced their fingers together.

Kurt looked at him, "Do you have a calendar where you keep track?"

"Maybe," Blaine said, "It's my longest relationship, I like to know these things."

"Okay, maybe your friends will have better conversations than this one," Santana stood up and walked away.

"The fireworks are starting soon," Rachel announced to everyone, she ran over and picked a spot on the blanket beside Kurt and Blaine. "If you two keep making goo-goo eyes at one another you will miss the show."

Everyone eventually found a spot to sit at and the fireworks started. It was a beautiful show. Blaine held their laced fingers together through out the entire thing. They would squeeze one another's hand if they wanted to silently say something and they each knew what they wanted to say.

The next day, Stereo Outcast had to leave. They were busy with packing their things, when Blaine saw his opportunity. He looked out the kitchen window and saw Burt looking at one of his dad's cars. He walked out and smiled, "Hi Burt."

"Hey kid," Burt said as he looked over at him, "What's on your mind?"

"That's obvious?" Blaine asked him.

Standing up straight, Burt wiped his hand on the rag he was holding, "Yeah. Kurt had the same look when he talked about you two were moving in together."

"I-I don't..." Blaine let out a breath, "Wow."

Burt patted his back, "You love my kid and you want to marry him?"

Blaine looked at Burt with a shocked expression.

"Don't look like a deer in headlights, I could see you two last night," Burt said, "The question is why are you asking my permission?"

Tilting his head to the side, Blaine didn't really know. "I'm not sure, he is quite possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don't want to screw any of it up."

"But sometimes the screw ups are worth it," Burt said.

Blaine let out a laugh, "Yeah, I guess. We've had our fair share of those too."

"Look, I'm not going to go on about how I think you two are too young or anything like that, but you love him right?" Burt asked.

"More than anything," Blaine said to him.

Burt gave a nod, "Then you already know my answer."

"Thanks Burt," Blaine said to him, "I mean I don't have a ring yet or any idea about when, but yeah."

"Just don't wait too long," Burt said to him, "I expect a few grandkids."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Yeah, Kurt says you always mention that."

"Speak of the man himself," Burt said as Kurt was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, we have to get going," Kurt said, "We need to say our goodbyes."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, "Let's go then!"

They walked back towards the front of the house and Kurt leaned over, "What were you talking to my dad about?"

"Mostly you," Blaine smiled as he bumped their shoulders together.

Kurt stared at his boyfriend for a moment, "I will believe you for now, but come tomorrow I will get you to spill."

"I won't," Blaine said as he pretended to lock his mouth with a key and throw it away.

"Really?" Kurt said and let go of Blaine's hand, "Then I guess that means no more sneaking around at venues."

"Woah Kurt," Blaine called after his boyfriend as he walked away, "I'm sure there is some way we can work this out. Kurt. We can work this out! Kurt!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He-ey! I really liked how this chapter turned out, so if you like it as well let me know. I think there is only a couple of chapters left, and while I have loved this verse I will end it then. If I get inspired to write a one-shot later, as I often do because my brain is always working like that, I will try my best to write it and share it with all of you.
> 
> So I suppose with all of that, I will leave you now. Peace out peeps!
> 
> ~JonasGeek


	19. You Open My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Blaine plans to propose to Kurt.  
> [Ring](http://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/milgrain-comfort-fit-band-5mm/mens-18k-yellow-gold-ring/wgn29)

_September - November 2016_

"Blaine, it is perfect," Kyle said looking over his friend's shoulder.

Blaine smiled, "Do you think so?" he looked at the ring he had chosen for Kurt. It had been four and half years since they have been together, but they had talked about it and they knew they were it for one another. And after the conversation Blaine had with Burt in July, he was ready.

"Yeah," Kyle nodded, "Just make sure I am your best man."

"Hey," Derby said hitting his arm, "That job totally goes to me."

"Can Kurt say yes first," Blaine said to them.

"Like he will say no," Derby snorted a laugh, "I have never seen a couple happier together than you two, besides Kyle and Maddie respectively."

"Thank you," Kyle said to him.

"I can't believe I am doing this," Blaine said looking at the ring again, "I am asking Kurt to marry me."

"Have you decided which song you are going to propose with?" Kyle asked.

Blaine hummed, "Actually I was thinking of doing something a bit different, more intimate, just the two of us."

"Well whatever you do will have Kurt swooning no doubt," Derby sighed.

"Okay, this is the one," Blaine said to the jeweler, "I know it will be perfect."

"Wonderful, I am sure your handsome man will adore it," the jeweler smiled at him, "Now do you want an inscription inside of the ring?"

Blaine thought for a moment and a memory came back to his mind. He smiled brightly, "Yeah, I think I do."

After the ring came in, Blaine protected it in his chest pocket as he walked home. He took a cab just in case because he didn't want anyone to steal his ring for Kurt. When he walked into the apartment he shared with Kurt, he looked for a spot to hide the ring until he was ready.

Blaine looked around the apartment and when he walked into their work room he found the perfect spot. He placed it between a few layers of his Rolling Stone collection and shut the drawer. And he heard the front door open, he jumped up.

"Are you home Blaine?" Kurt asked out loud, "Hey there Ralph."

Blaine walked out into the living room and he smiled knowing he made the right decision in buying the ring. Kurt was standing there, looking tired fro his day, but still as handsome as ever. "Hi."

"Hey, so I was thinking tonight for dinner we can order something because my feet are tired and I am exhausted," Kurt said as he fell down onto the couch.

Blaine leaned on the wall and just stared at Kurt.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, "Is there something on my face? Because I was just with Rachel and she didn't tell me anything."

"It's nothing, I just love you," Blaine said as he walked over to Kurt and sat down beside him on the couch, "I just really love you and I'm happy we took that trip together all those years ago."

"Me too," Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine, "Is there a reason you are being so loving?"

"Nope," Blaine sighed as he cuddled closer to Kurt, "And ordering in sounds great."

"I will need to get the menu from the fridge," Kurt said, "But since you are wrapped around me I can't get up."

Blaine hummed and closed his eyes, "Food can wait."

Kurt's stomach started grumble and while he loved the idea of staying with Blaine on the couch he needed to eat. "Food?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Blaine giggled as he finally let Kurt go and they could order dinner.

The moment to ask Kurt seemed to never come though. The times Blaine thought about doing it, just didn't seem like the right moments. One night they were laying around in bed and Blaine thought about maybe asking then, but Kurt's phone ran and there was an emergency at work.

The other time Blaine almost asked Kurt was when they were out in Central Park walking hand in hand, but then Kurt stepped in dog poop ruining the rest of the day in Kurt's eyes.

One other time when Blaine almost asked was when the two of them were out at dinner. He put his hand in his pocket constantly touching the box, but it just didn't work out because Kurt hadn't been feeling well. They went home and the next day he had food poisoning. He didn't want Kurt remember the night he proposed and having food poisoning.

Now they were on a plane headed to California for some interviews with Stereo Outcast. Kurt was coming along for some moral support. When they arrived at the hotel before the interviews, Kurt and Blaine had gotten their own room.

Kurt pulled his suitcase in the room and looked around, "I have to admit the hotels are nicer now that you have had your career take off."

"I am so glad you have only stayed with me for my band's success," Blaine laughed as he sat on the bed kicking off his shoes.

Turning around, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, "I hate to tell you this babe, but I love you for a bit more than that."

Blaine laughed as he leaned in a pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, "I am most happy to hear that."

"When is your first interview?" Kurt asked leaning his body into Blaine's.

"In about an hour," Blaine said, "I'm sorry, but you can come along and stare at my cute butt."

Kurt snorted as he laughed, which is something he rarely did. And for some reason Blaine loved it when he did it. "I can't believe you."

"I do believe me," Blaine grinned.

Reaching his hand down, Kurt smacked Blaine's ass, "Alright Mr. Cute Butt let's get ready for these interviews. I need to change my outfit into something more comfortable if I am sitting for long periods of time."

"You look good in anything," Blaine said as he wiggled his eyebrows, "Or in nothing at all."

Kurt pushed Blaine away, "Save those ideas for later," he winked as he stood up off the bed and walked over to his suitcase.

When Stereo Outcast arrived at their first interview, they were all sitting down and one of the ladies working took Kurt off to the side. He sat down and watched as they talked to the radio DJ.

After the next radio interview, it was followed by several phone interviews. Blaine looked over and saw Kurt smiling at him. He gave him a small wave and smiled back. Kurt mouthed, I love you and he said it back.

Tonight was it. Blaine was going to ask Kurt to marry him tonight. This is where they got together. It was going to be perfect.

When the band and Kurt finally got back to the hotel they were all exhausted. They went to their respective rooms and ordered some room service for dinner.

Blaine was lying on bed on his stomach watching the television while Kurt was sitting with his back resting on the headboard reading over some emails from his computer. Their dishes from dinner were long gone and they were happy to just be with one another.

"Isabelle sends her love," Kurt said as he pushed his computer aside and laid beside Blaine.

"Didn't you say her birthday was coming up?" Blaine asked him.

"It is," Kurt nodded, "We picked out a lovely gift for her too. Her party is a few days after we get back."

"I can't wait," Blaine said as he leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, "I love being with you."

"I love being with you too," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the top of his head.

"No, I mean I love being with you every moment of every day," Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes. "I have been trying to find the right opportunity for this and I want it to be now. No one can interrupt us and there isn't any dog poop for you to step in. It's just you and me."

Kurt looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Blaine what in the world are you talking about?"

Blaine moved so he was sitting up and pulled Kurt up with him, "I first met you years ago when you were young and I didn't even remotely know how much you would change my life. That day I saw you lying on Rachel's bed upside, I wanted to literally run over and jump you. Probably not the best idea for myself but I'm being honest here."

Not saying a word, Kurt just reached over and took Blaine's hand because he could sense his nervousness.

"That trip we took to California all those years ago changed my life for good. I doubt we would be where we are now without you. I know you try to tell me I would be, but I doubt it," Blaine said with a laugh. "I want you to know how special you are to me Kurt, that's why I always write you those silly songs and want to scream your name at our concerts. I have never felt like I do about you towards anyone else and it scares me. I know it's silly to say that, but it does. It scares me in good and bad ways, and we have had our fair share of ups and downs, so now I think I want to ask you something."

Kurt watched as Blaine moved off the bed and dug around in his bag, "Blaine," he said with his eyes tearing up. He sat up looking down at him.

Blaine turned back towards Kurt, he fell down to one knee in front of his boyfriend, "Having you in my life has been the greatest gift you can have ever given me, and I'm selfish and want more." He pulled the ring box out for Kurt to see and opened it to show the ring, "Kurt Hummel would you do the honor of becoming my husband and I yours?"

Kurt's hand flew up to cover his mouth, he knew he was crying now and smiling like an idiot. He lowered his hand, "Yes, yes, yes!" he nodded his head frantically.

Blaine laughed as he moved to hold Kurt in his arms. He pressed their lips together in a kiss and held on tight to the ring box in his hands. He moved away and Kurt watched as Blaine took the ring out.

"Oh my god," Kurt said, "It's beautiful Blaine."

"I actually had it engraved," Blaine said, "I hope it's not too presumptuous of me."

"What did you engrave in it?" Kurt asked. Blaine placed the ring in Kurt's hand and he looked on the inside of the band, the words read, 'You open up my eyes.' Tears started in form in Kurt's eyes once again.

"Do you remember?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded his head, "Of course I remember the song you first told me I love you too in." He looked at the small ring in his hands and started to sing, "You're the only one who opens up my eyes, cause I've never loved anything like I love you."

Blaine finished for him, "I love you. I love you." He picked up the ring and Kurt held his hand out for him to slip the ring on his finger.

"My family is going to flip," Kurt giggled excitedly.

"Mine too," Blaine said with a laugh, "I avoided telling Rachel I was going to ask because I knew she would be bugging me every chance she got. This has been two months preparation."

"Two months?" Kurt asked with wide eyes, "You know what, never mind. I have all I need with me now."

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled as he pulled Blaine onto the bed, on top of him, "You," he whispered before pulling his fiancé down for kiss.

"We are going to spend the rest of our lives together," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand.

"We are," Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine's knuckles, "And I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Blaine said, "Now I suggest we start the rest of our lives together tonight."

"I like the sound of that," Kurt smiled as he pulled Blaine down once again to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egads! I apologize it's been a couple of weeks. I had sort of a down week, then a weird one, and it's just been kind of a strange week now. But I really wanted to post the rest of this story. I have one more written chapter and then maybe another one I still need to write, but I'm not sure yet. I suppose it's up to you if you want another one. Just let me know.
> 
> I have been thinking long and hard about the next story I want to finish. It's been really hard for me to sit down and write lately. I think it has to do with the whole being down thing, so I try, but nothing ever gets written. I don't know. I will try my hardest to work on my next story, but for when it's getting uploaded, I'm not sure.
> 
> Anywhos, I just hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I especially love the Mr. Rock Star and Mr. Cute Butt lines. Sometimes I just make myself crack up. And on that note I shall see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Peace out peeps!  
> ~ JonasGeek


	20. Welcome To The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** A few months after Blaine proposes, Stereo Outcast has a concert. Ends with Kurt surprising Blaine on stage with something special.
> 
> **Inspired by:** Welcome To The World by The Summer Set

_February 26, 2017_

Blaine stood on the stage and strummed his guitar. He looked over and smiled at his fiancé. He still couldn't believe that Kurt said yes. He said yes to spend the rest of his life with him.

Kurt walked over and leaned on the stage, "Hey Mr. Rock Star, what are you thinking?"

"Does that mean you'll be Mr. Rock Star?" Blaine teased.

Letting out a laugh, Kurt smiled, "Nope. I'm keeping my name."

"Figures," Blaine said with a playful sigh, "Mr. Cute Butt it is."

Kurt looked over at watched Kyle and Maddie having a private conversation, "What's going on with them?"

"Who knows?" Blaine shrugged, "Although maybe it has to do with the loud conversation they were having the other day."

"Maybe we should-"

"I wouldn't," Derby said appearing next to Kurt with his drum sticks in his hands, "I think it has to do with you two actually."

"What about us?" Kurt asked him.

Derby gave a shrug, "With those two it could be anything really."

"Oh, it just seems like more lately is all," Kurt said as he twirled his ring on his finger, it was becoming his nervous habit. He wanted to help, but Blaine and Derby always tell him they will figure it out on their own. He called Rachel about it, but she also told him to let them figure it out.

Suddenly, Kurt's phone started to sing a Wicked tune and he picked it up, "Rachel!"

"I just wanted to call and let you know I got out early," Rachel's voice said through the phone, "And I'm already headed to the venue."

"Great," Kurt said, "See you in a few then."

"See you then," Rachel said.

Kurt hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He looked up at Blaine, "Your wonderful sister is on her way."

"Good to hear," Blaine said as he set his guitar down on a stand, and jumped off the stage. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, "So I was thinking about...cats."

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"I was thinking we are probably going to be away a bit more, and maybe Ralph will need a pal to make it through," Blaine said with a shrug and he put his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt let out a hum, "I think that actually sounds like a good idea."

"I always have bright ideas," Blaine said.

"Need I remind you of a certain song you claimed that would be a hit," Kurt teased.

Blaine turned Kurt around in his arms, "Okay, fine fine. Still I think we should try the adoption center first."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "I like that idea, maybe before we head out to L.A. next week."

Blaine smiled, "That sounds like a grand idea."

Kyle and Maddie walked out from backstage and climbed off the stage. They walked over to Kurt and Blaine. "This venue is huge!" Kyle commented.

Kurt wondered how they could go from arguing to talking about the venue in a matter of moments. When he and Blaine get in an argument everyone knows. It's sort of strange to him. He wanted to mention something, but knew he shouldn't.

Someone came running in, "I'm here!"

"Rachel!" Derby ran over to her and picked her up spinning her.

"Put my baby sister down," Blaine said, "I need to see the star in the making." He gave Rachel a hug.

"How are rehearsals going?" Kurt asked as he gave her a hug.

"Oh you know, just amazing," Rachel said with a smile, "I am having so much fun." She hugged Maddie, "And now I am all yours for these...eight hours!"

"Only eight?" Blaine asked her with a whine.

"As a Broadway performer I am quite in-demand," Rachel teased.

Kurt shook his head, "You know you haven't even opened yet."

"Oh," Rachel pulled an envelope from her bag, "Here are my twenty tickets for opening night! You five are receiving the first!"

"We are honored," Maddie said putting a hand on her heart.

Rachel dropped her bag onto the floor, "So I need to hear everything. Derby who are you dating? Are you singing any new songs tonight? Kurt please tell me you are keeping them on their toes. And Blaine you earn a smack on the back of the head for not telling me you were going to propose to my best friend." She hit her brother on the head.

"Stop it, it's been almost three months since then" Blaine said, "And shouldn't you hit Kurt too."

"No, he told me the next day," Rachel said with a shrug.

Kurt gave a nod, "I did."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at her. "Really mature big brother," Rachel said to him.

"By the way, we do have a new song," Maddie said, "It's brilliant, Kurt helped with it."

"I did," Kurt nodded his head, "Not much, but just enough."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own, "Now as for Derby dating anyone that is questionable."

"How is it questionable," Derby said, "I have been seeing Alicia now for two weeks."

"You aren't even officially dating yet," Maddie said, "And that is what you told me last night when I asked if she was coming tonight."

Derby looked over at Kurt, "Help me out dude."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Why? I'm pretty sure Alicia told me that she really liked you, so why not make it official?"

"Wait, Alicia from your group?" Rachel asked Kurt, "You just like playing match maker don't you."

"While you and Todd didn't work," Kurt said, "You should see Alicia and Derby together. They are strangely right for one another."

Blaine walked over to the pair, "So did you tell Rachel the good news."

"What good news?" Rachel asked, "You have news? What's going on?"

"We're getting a place in L.A.," Kurt said with a smile.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Wait, you're moving to California?"

"No, we are just getting a place there," Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded, "It's sort of been a pain for Kurt and I to travel so much, so we thought why not get a place there."

"For right now," Kurt said quickly, "I mean we were just thinking a short lease so if we find out we don't need it in a year or two then it's okay."

"You do realize the next step will be moving out there," Rachel said with a sad voice.

Kurt shook his head, "Nope. I wouldn't let us. Fashion Week is here in New York. Do you possibly think I would let that go?"

"No," Rachel said, "I just...things are changing and it's weird."

Maddie, Kyle, and Derby appeared forming a small circle. "Sort of strange how we ended up here. Didn't really think this was going to be how things happened," Derby said.

Kyle laughed, "What like you meeting a girl you like and have things in common with?"

"Okay, enough about the girlfriend," Derby said with a groan.

"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend yet," Kurt teased.

Derby sighed, "Fine, we talked the other night and we decided to mutually see one another. Alright? Happy now oh fabulous one?"

"Fabulous one?" Rachel asked, "What have I missed?"

Blaine wrapped an arm around Rachel, "Trust me we've missed you just as much." He looked up and smiled over at Kurt.

The group hung out until it was time for the show to start. Kurt and Rachel stayed behind in the green room while the band went to get stage ready. Rachel smiled over at Kurt, "Okay, so wedding details."

Kurt let out a laugh and shrugged, "To be honest, we haven't had time to plan too much."

"Kurt this is your wedding. You have planning weddings since you were a kid," Rachel exclaimed, "I mean I thought you two were going to be planning this like crazy."

"I know," Kurt said with a sigh, "But it has been so crazy lately, with my clothing line starting and then the band working on a new album. It's not the right time."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "When is the right time then? Later on down the road, the band will need to tour again and you'll need to work on advertising and starting your own clothing line. There isn't a right time."

Kurt looked over at his friend, "Where did this come from?"

"I've just been thinking a lot the past few days," Rachel said with a sigh, "About Finn, my life, you guys, and how grateful I am to be where I'm at."

Kurt gave her a small smile, "Rach, I think about those things every day too. I...I think you're also right."

Rachel gave a nod, "I know I'm right. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure yet," Kurt said leaning back on the couch, "But I think just for tonight I'm going to watch my fiancé sing and dance his heart out on stage. And I may have a surprise for him."

"Wait, what kind of surprise?" Rachel said standing up.

Kurt grinned, "You will have to wait and see."

The show started, Rachel and Kurt were on the side watching the band. They couldn't stand in the audience like they used too. Kurt sort of missed it, but he loved watching Blaine and his friends perform any way he could.

"Hello New York!" Blaine shouted, "Now we wrote a new song." He looked down at his guitar and looked over at Kyle who gave him a nod.

The crowd screamed in reply.

"This song we wrote because basically we aren't kids anymore," Kyle said into the microphone, "It was sort of a joint effort and I'm stalling because Blaine broke a string and needs a new guitar."

Maddie let out a laugh, "Now Blaine seems to break strings a lot, we've tried all different brands, but he just rocks too hard."

"Not talking about me are you?" Blaine asked as he walked back on the stage, "I just had to step off stage and my fiancé was there so I got distracted."

The crowd once again let out a yell.

"Now as I was saying before this song is called Welcome to the World and it's about us, it's about you, and about the world. Let's go!" Blaine jumped as Derby started a beat and he started to sing.

_Where is the sun?_  
_It's been so long, this headache, these sad songs_  
_This heartache's been sewn on your skin_  
_What is the price that you're after?_  
_You look up for answers  
_ _But stars are just stars and that's it._

Blaine leaned forward on the microphone and smiled as he sang. Derby started to play on a snare drum.

_It's all right now_  
_Right now_  
_You can see what you want, what you wanna be_  
_You can be what you want, what you wanna be_  
_Right now_  
_Right now_  
_You can see what you want, what you wanna be  
_ _You can be what you want, what you want…_

Maddie, Kyle, and Derby started to sing along with Blaine.

_Leave your sorrys, grab your car keys_  
_Roll the windows down_  
_Welcome to the world_  
_Rollercoaster, cherry cola_  
_Free-hand nowhere-bound_   


_Welcome to the world_  
_Welcome to the world_  
_Welcome to the world  
_ _Welcome to the world_

Looking to the side of the stage, Blaine smiled at Kurt and Rachel who were dancing with one another.

_Welcome to the world that we live in_  
_A perfect collision_  
_It's beat down, it's broken, it's bright._  
_Welcome to happiness, sadness_  
_To love and to madness  
_ _The delicate balance we wrought_

Blaine jumped up and down as he sang towards audience.

_It's all right now_  
_Right now_  
_You can see what you want, what you wanna be_  
_You can be what you want, what you wanna be_  
_Right now_  
_Right now_   


_You can see what you want, what you wanna be_  
_You can be what you want, what you want…_  
_Leave your sorrys, grab your car keys_  
_Roll the windows down. (Welcome to the world)_  
_Rollercoaster, cherry cola_  
_Free-hand nowhere-bound_  
_Welcome to the world_  
_Welcome to the world_  
_Welcome to the world  
_ _Welcome to the world._

All of the instruments stopped except for Derby playing on the keyboard and Blaine singing.

_It's on right now (Right now)_  
_The stars are just stars and that's it_  
_It's on right now_  
_Right now_  
_The stars are just stars and that's it_  
_So, leave your sorrys, grab your car keys_  
_Roll the windows down  
_ _Oh!_

Everyone started to play again and sing.

_Leave your sorrys, grab your car keys_  
_Roll the windows down. (Welcome to the world)_  
_Rollercoaster, cherry cola_  
_Free-hand nowhere-bound_  
_Welcome to the world_  
_Welcome to the world_  
_Welcome to the world  
_ _Welcome to the world._

As the music played out, Blaine smiled into the audience, "Welcome to the world!" He gave a small bow.

Kyle looked over at Kurt and gave him a nod. "Alright everyone, now we would like to introduce to you a special guest."

Blaine gave him a puzzled look.

"Kurt Hummel has entered the building!" Kyle said into the microphone.

Kurt has handed a microphone and he walked out on the stage. He gave the audience a wave and then looked over at Blaine. "Hi."

"Hello," Blaine said and then leaned into Kurt's ear, "What are you doing?"

Kurt smiled as he looked at Blaine, "Okay," he brought the microphone up so everyone can hear him, "No matter where we are or what we are doing, you are home for me Blaine. I love you and while it took you a bit freaking out before you said it too, I know you love me too. Which still freaks me out from time to time." He tried to gather his thoughts for a moment, "I sort of forgot all I wanted to say, but watching you on this stage still gives me chills every single time. And knowning that you thank me every night before we go to bed for everything I've done, it doesn't escalate to the million and one things you have done for me."

Blaine's hands were shaking now as he watched Kurt fall to the ground and get down on one knee.

"I know this may seem a bit silly," Kurt said as he took a small box out and opened it to reveal a ring, "Blaine Anderson will you marry me?"

Blaine was shocked and then nodded his head, "Yes. Holy shit, yes!"

Kurt smiled and jumped up as he took the ring out. He slid it onto Blaine's hand and pulled him in for a kiss. The audience was screaming and most had their phones out recording the entire thing.

Derby started to pound his drums, "Hey, save it for the honeymoon!"

Pulling away, Kurt let out a laugh and turned to the audience, "Please send me a copy of that!"

After the show, Kurt and Blaine were laying in bed. Blaine was staring at his hand and twirling his ring, "It wasn't silly," he said to him before pressing their lips together in a kiss, "It was perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know, I know, I'm late. If I am going to be honest, half of it was me and then our internet has been off for the past week. It's really annoying when you can't load a simple YouTube that is only a minute and half long. So that's been happening, but today it's been pretty good and let's hope it stays that way.
> 
> I wanted to thank those who left me reviews/comments. They always make me feel better. So thank you.
> 
> And the next chapter will be the last, it's not quite done yet because I sort of just haven't written it yet, but it's all in my brain and I shall get it written as soon as possible. Even though I do say it's the last, I have a proposition for all of you, if you think of another one-shot idea I would happily try to give it a go and write it. So start thinking, if you know of any missing events I didn't write that you would like to see just leave a review and let me know. I do have a few ideas, so hopefully one day I will write them.
> 
> Anywhos, I shall see you in the last chapter!
> 
> ~ JonasGeek
> 
> P.S. I had to add in the Mr. Cute Butt again, I just liked it so much.


	21. Oh What A Beautiful Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** The end.
> 
> **Inspired by:** Beautiful Life by Nick Fradiani and Just Getting Started by Hawk Nelson

_February 2020_

"Welcome back!"

"Thank you Ryan, we are happy to be back," Blaine said with a laugh into the microphone.

Ryan Seacrest adjusted his headphones, "We have the band Stereo Outcast in the studio with us to day. The last time you were here, things we quite different."

"They were," Derby gave a nod, "To be honest we can't believe almost five years have gone by ourselves."

"I have to ask, what took you guys so long to make another album?" Ryan asked them.

"We got married and then I got pregnant with little Alice," Maddie said with a laugh, "It was sort of unexpected, but…"

"But in the most amazing unexpected ways," Kyle interrupted with a bright smile on his face.

"I have a picture of little Alice on my screen here and she is adorable," Ryan said and then he awed as he flipped to another picture.

"She loves helping in the studio," Kyle gushed about his daughter, "She may only be about two and half, but she is a musical prodigy I am sure of it."

"He keeps saying that," Maddie said rolling her eyes and hitting Kyle on the arm.

"They aren't the only two that got married though," Ryan turned and gave Blaine a smile.

"No, they aren't," Blaine said with a smile. He saw the wedding picture he and Kurt shared with the fans on Ryan's computer, "Yeah. That was just something special."

"I don't remember getting my invitation," Ryan teased him, "Not that I was expecting one. Why did you and Kurt have sort of a secret wedding?"

"To be honest," Blaine commented on the subject he knew would come up, "After the past few years, our lives were on display so much, we wanted something special just for us. Our close friends and family were there. We flew most of them to Hawaii ourselves and we got married on the beach. It was beautiful and we enjoyed every moment of it."

"I wish all the best for you and Kurt," Ryan said to him.

Blaine gave him a nod, "Thank you, I will be sure to pass it along."

"And then we have you," Ryan said pointing at Derby.

Derby let out a groan, "Okay, I have a long time girlfriend, but I don't know, maybe I will be next."

"My sister is next," Blaine pointed out.

"That's right, tell her I say congratulations," Ryan said as he flipped through some papers, "She is marrying her old high school sweetheart correct?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "She dated Jesse while they were in high school, but then met one another about two years ago. He was directing a new musical and she was cast in. As they say, the rest is history."

"You all have had quite the life these past few years, can you tell me a bit about the album you are going to release," Ryan asked.

Kyle adjusted the microphone, "We knew we've changed a lot over the past few years, especially with our life styles and personalities. We put out a couple of EPs along the way, but then we got this huge spark of inspiration."

"You mean Blaine did," Derby interrupted.

"Right, our ever fearless leader, came to us with this song he wrote and it was sort of perfect for us right now," Kyle explained.

Maddie leaned onto Kyle's side, "We didn't really think it would be as big as it turned out to be. We knew we had to record it and get it out. So that is what we did."

"You released it as a single right?" Ryan asked.

Blaine nodded his head, "We did, then we had this idea. We were inside our studio in New York and wanted to just play like we used too. So we did. My fi—I mean husband, still not used to it, anyways, my husband came out with us and we set up recording equipment in the street. We just sang old and new songs and recorded it all. We played until we were yelled at or the police chased us off, it was perfect. And we made a compilation of those songs and sold it on iTunes."

"Since Blaine's man works close with the Trevor Project, and we have performed at their concerts a few times, we decided to have a portion of the proceeds go to them," Derby explained, "But to be honest, we didn't think it would do as well as it did."

"The New York Streets album sky rocketed to number one on iTunes in less than a few hours of being released," Ryan explained to the listeners who may not have known, "And then proceeded to stay at number one of the charts for a couple of weeks. None of you expected this?"

"No," Kyle said with a snort, "To be honest, we were just trying to give our fans a little something. We felt bad we hadn't released an album for a while, but we had our own lives to take care of first."

"I think they definitely accepted your apology," Ryan laughed. "And one of the songs, Beautiful Life, was nominated for a Grammy. Song of the Year, how did that feel?"

"Strange," Blaine admitted into the microphone, "To be honest, I wasn't expecting the call. I was in bed trying to sleep because I had been up late recording and the phone started ringing. Our manager was screaming and all I could do was scream back, which did startle Kurt a bit."

Everyone in the studio laughed. "So tomorrow you are attending the Grammys and will be performing your song Beautiful Life. How are you all feeling?"

"I am all nerves," Maddie admitted, "But knowing these boys like I do, they feel the same way."

"She knows us too well," Derby smiled.

Ryan picked up a paper, "So remember if you haven't, check out Stereo Outcast's album New York Streets and their song Beautiful Life which I heard it actually really good by my niece. And I will see you all tomorrow on the red carpet."

"We are looking forward to it!" Kyle said into the microphone.

The following day, Blaine was adjusting his bowtie, when his husband walked into the room, "Help."

"I think you are just trying to get me to help, even though I know you are fully capable of tying a bowtie," Kurt said as took the tie from Blaine's hands and wrapped it around his husband's neck.

"Well I am wearing a Hummel original and I wouldn't want to disappoint the designer," Blaine smiled as he Kurt tied the bowtie.

Kurt smoothed out the ends and gave his husband a kiss on the cheek, "You are too much sometimes."

"That is why you married me," Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle, "So I have to admit having little Alice run around the recording studio gave me some interesting thoughts."

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, "I thought we agreed we would talk about that when your next album tour was over."

"I know, I know," Blaine said with a sigh, "It's just if it's not this next tour, it will be the next one or the next one, and it will be my fault we are like that and—"

"Shhh," Kurt placed a finger over Blaine's mouth, "You worry too much. Blaine I want to have a family with you, but we need to both be completely ready for it, mentally and scheduley."

"I know," Blaine said as he leaned on Kurt, "You know for being the younger between the two of us, you seem to have the more rational thoughts."

Kurt smiled, "It's always been that way sweetie, now let's go win you a Grammy."

"Kurt we probably aren't going to win," Blaine said with a laugh as Kurt pulled him out of the bedroom.

"Not with that attitude," Kurt said to him. "Come on, I can't wait to see Mr. Rock Star on that big Grammy stage, winner or not."

"As long as I can see Mr. Cute Butt in the audience cheering me on," Blaine said with a laugh.

The car arrived with Derby, Alicia, Kyle, and Maddie waiting inside dressed in their Grammy best. Blaine climbed inside and reached for Kurt's hand as soon as his husband was sitting beside.

"I don't think I will ever be used to all this red carpet treatment," Alicia smiled.

"You should have known what you were getting into," Kurt said giving her a wink, "Heavens knows I didn't have a clue."

"I doubt you would have turned and walked away," Derby teased, "You were smitten with Blaine from the moment you saw him."

"Excuse me, I was not smitten," Kurt said pretending to be offended.

"You were more than smitten," Maddie teased.

Kurt grumbled to himself and Blaine gave his hand a squeeze. "So is Alice staying up to see her mommy and daddy rock out?"

"Rachel said she would try to keep her awake, but she figures if she falls asleep then its okay. She said she would record it too," Kyle said to them.

"Surprisingly my sister taking care of the baby, while we attend the Grammys without her," Blaine said, "It's seems strange to me."

"She sang at the Tonys last year, I'm pretty sure she is good," Kurt pointed out, "It was her ultimate dream."

"That is true," Blaine said with a nod. "I just hope we don't mess up."

"Dude, they've had us in for sound check like ten times over the past few weeks, we will be fine," Kyle said to him, "Besides if you do fall on your face, just get back up. If Joe Jonas can do it while falling on broken glass, then you can do it too."

"Why?" Blaine asked him.

Maddie just rolled her eyes, "Boys please be on your best behaviors. I hope I won't have to separate you"

The group arrived on the red carpet and started their walk. Photographers and fans were everywhere screaming their names. When they finally arrived at the small podium with Ryan Seacrest, the band talked a little about their song and nomination. Kurt and Alicia stayed back and smiled as they watched their significant others doing what they do.

When the group was ushered in, they sat much closer than when they were at the awards show the first time. Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, "Thank you."

"For what?" Kurt asked him.

"Everything," Blaine smiled, "Just everything."

Kurt smiled and leaned over pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips.

The show started and they were having fun watching awards being won and performers singing and playing with everything they have. Stereo Outcast was going to be on deck soon, so during a commercial break, a security guard took them to the back to get ready.

Alicia and Kurt sat closer to one another since they had seat fillers fill in the other seats. She leaned over, "I take it this never gets old then?"

"Nope," Kurt shook his head, "Never." He looked up and saw a man walked toward them, "And there is my ride." He stood up and followed the man, he was introducing Stereo Outcast.

The host introduced Kurt and he walked up to the microphone. Kurt smiled, "Good evening everyone. If someone would have asked me five years ago if the band I am about to introduce was going to be singing at the Grammys and nominated for song of the year, I would have told you I believe you. I have been with this band through some of their highest highs and lowest lows, but through it all they have had each other. They've been a family through it all, and their fans are just an extended part of that family, so they really wanted me to thank them for everything. Because as most of you know without those wonderfully talented and slightly strange at times fans, you wouldn't be where you are today. So now I would like to introduce to you, for the first time on the Grammy stage, Stereo Outcast!"

The lights shined bright and Stereo Outcast stood waiting for their cue. When Blaine looked over at his friends, he smiled as he began to count and the music started to flow. He started to sing.

_These days_  
_Well, they're looking up_  
_We got so much to say_  
_We got someone to love_  
_We got good friends_  
_They're so good to us_  
_And haters can hate  
_ _And fakers can front_

The drum beat came in and the rest of the group started to play along with Blaine.

_So we try to live_  
_Like it's all we've got  
_ _Cause for all we know_

Stereo Outcast started to all sing together and the crowd sang along with them.

_This could be the last night of our lives  
_ _Gonna chase down our every desire  
_ _We blaze the night  
_ _With all we've been waiting for  
_ _All this time  
_ _Reaches such great heights  
_ _Gives us just one perfect night  
_ _To say "Oh, what a beautiful life!"  
_ " _Oh, what a beautiful life!"_

Blaine walked up to the microphone and started to sing.

_Comes out of the dark_  
_We got nothing to fear_  
_We got nothing but heart_  
_Can't just wait here to see what it brings_  
_We got too many hopes_  
_We got too many dreams_  
_So we try to live_  
_Like it's all we've got  
_ _Cause for all we know_

Maddie and Kyle stood next to one another and started to sing into a microphone together. Derby pounded on the drums keeping the beat. Blaine kept singing with everyone joining in.

_This could be the last night of our lives  
_ _Gonna chase down our every desire  
_ _We blaze the night  
_ _With all we've been waiting for  
_ _All this time  
_ _Reaches such great heights  
_ _Gives us just one perfect night  
_ _To say "Oh, what a beautiful life!"  
_ " _Oh, what a beautiful -_

Blaine tossed his guitar behind him and started to clap his hands over his head in time with Derby, and everyone joined in with him. Maddie and Kyle joined in with Blaine.

_Last night of our lives_  
_Gonna chase down our every desire_  
_We blaze the night_  
_With all we've been waiting for_  
_All this time_  
_Reaches such great heights_  
_Gives us just one perfect night  
_ _To say "Oh, what a beautiful life!"_

Stereo Outcast looked out into the audience as they sang and couldn't believe where they were and what they were doing. They had overcome many obstacles and were happy to be here doing what they love.

_The last night of our lives_  
_Gonna chase down our every desire_  
_We blaze the night_  
_With all we've been waiting for_  
_All this time_  
_Reaches such great heights_  
_Gives us just one perfect night  
_ _To say "Oh, what a beautiful life!"_

" _Oh, what a beautiful life!"  
_ " _Oh, what a beautiful life!"  
_ " _Oh, what a beautiful life!"_

Blaine played the last notes of the song, and it was followed by a round of applause from the audience, some even standing for a standing ovation. It was an amazing feeling.

* * *

The following day, Kurt was standing on small stage and smiled as he looked out into the audience of Stereo Outcast fans. "Hello everyone! I did this yesterday, but on a much larger stage and a bit of a more stressful day."

The audience let out a yell back.

"I know," Kurt said, "This was planned last minute, but Stereo Outcast really wanted to thank their fans, which his why this is being broadcasted on a live stream." He picked up the microphone, "When they told me of this plan, I was sort of thrown back, but knowing Blaine, Maddie, Kyle, and Derby as I do, this is them. They like to throw surprises at their fans and make sure they know they are loved."

"Get on with it!" a fan yelled.

Kurt let out a laugh, "Right, of course. I would like to introduce to all of you, the Grammy award winning group, Stereo Outcast!"

Blaine, Kyle, Maddie, and Derby ran out onto the stage. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's middle, "Hey you."

Kurt pressed a kiss on Blaine's cheek, "Hi." Some of the audience 'awwwed' as they watched them interact.

"I know," Blaine said into the microphone, "I am the luckiest man." Kurt just gave a small shrug and walked off the stage and went to stand next to Rachel and Jesse who were on the side of the stage. She was holding Alice and when Kurt walked over to them, he took her in his arms.

"She seems to really like you," Rachel said to him.

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, no wonder you are the number one baby sitter."

Kurt gave his friends a wink, "That's because I am the one who designs her fabulous outfits."

Rachel playfully hit Kurt's shoulder and leaned into Jesse's side.

Alicia walked up to them, "Have they announced it yet?"

"Not yet," Kurt shook his head.

Back on the stage, Stereo Outcast was talking to their fans. Kyle rolled his eyes, "Come on dude, we got to tell them."

"Oh, the big news," Derby teased.

Maddie leaned forward, "And just so everyone knows, this is big news."

"Alright alright," Blaine said as he took the microphone, "We have had big news to tell you all for weeks, but we wanted to wait just a bit. After last night happened, we couldn't have thought of a better opportunity."

Derby took the microphone out of Blaine's hand, "We are going to be releasing our new album Just Getting Started on April 7th!"

"DERBY!" Blaine, Maddie, and Kyle yelled at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Derby shrugged.

Blaine took back the microphone, "Well since now you all know, yes, we are releasing our new album in April. We hope you will enjoy it because we've worked quite hard on it."

"Putting a new spin our music," Kyle said, "We did not want to disappoint you all."

"And it took a lot to work to get it to where we liked it, so be prepared," Maddie added.

Blaine took the microphone back, "And tonight, we are debuting our new single, Just Getting Started, because we are Stereo Outcast and we are bringing the dynamite!"

After getting their instruments, Stereo Outcast stood on stage. Blaine looked over and saw his sister, future-brother-in-law, daughter to one of closest friends, soon to be fiancé to one of his closest friends, and husband. "Hold up, before we get started, we need a little help." He ran over to the side of the stage, "Get out here."

Kurt shook his head, "No, this is your thing."

"And without you, there would be no thing," Blaine took Kurt's hand that wasn't holding onto the little girl in his arms, "Come on."

Rachel gave a smile, "Don't have to tell me twice," she took Jesse and Alicia's hand and pulled them on the stage with her. Blaine brought out Kurt and Alice who squealed with delight when she saw everyone in the crowd. She wiggled until Kurt set her down and she ran over to her mom.

"Sorry, I just had a few important people to bring out here," Blaine said and stood for a moment. He closed his eyes and then opened them to see everyone staring at him. "I need you all to start clapping to this beat. He held his arms over his head and clapped out a beat. Everyone in the crowd started to clap along and he gave Kyle a nod to start to play. He pulled the microphone close and started sing.

_We're stepping in the ring_  
And won't let that lady sing  
It's over when we say it's over  
Been brushing off our shoulders  
It's not a twist of fate  
We choose our own destiny  
A trophy or a bruise  
Champions never loose  
Champions never loose  


Rachel, Jesse, Alicia, Kurt, and Alice started to dance around the stage as the band played. Derby pounded on his drums.

_It's time to show the world_   
_What they've waited for_   
_Something like they've never seen before_   
_Whooaaa_   
_We're just getting started_   
_We're just getting started_

_Reaching for the stars_   
_We'll raise our colors high_   
_We've come so far_   
_Whooaaa_   
_We're just getting started_   
_We're just getting started_

_There's nothing stopping us_   
_Yeah we're just getting started_

Blaine started to clap alone again and the audience joined in. He loved this feeling.

_Blasting right to the top_   
_Making that needle drop_   
_Do you hear that roaring crowd_   
_Tonight we won't let them down_   
_No time to play it safe_   
_We'll set the record straight_   
_This is our walk up song_   
_Everyone's gonna sing along_   
_Everyone's gonna sing along_

_It's time to show the world_   
_What they've waited for_   
_Something like they've never seen before_   
_Whooaaa_   
_We're just getting started_   
_We're just getting started_

_Reaching for the stars_   
_We'll raise our colors high_   
_We've come so far_   
_Whooaaa_   
_We're just getting started_   
_We're just getting started_

During the instrumental break, Blaine ran over and started to dance with Kurt. Maddie and Kyle were playing, while Alice was dancing beside them as a two year old can. Alicia was dancing with Rachel and Jesse since her boyfriend was playing his instrument.

_Nothing stopping us_

_Nothing stopping us_

_Nothing stopping us_

_It's time to show the world_   
_What they've waited for_   
_Something like they've never seen before_   
_Whooaaa_   
_We're just getting started_   
_We're just getting started_

_Reaching for the stars_   
_We'll raise our colors high_   
_We've come so far_   
_Whooaaa_   
_We're just getting started_   
_We're just getting started_

_There's nothing stopping us_   
_Yeah we're just getting started_

When the song ended, Stereo Outcast waved out into the audience. "Thank you everyone!"

* * *

"And the awards goes to Stereo Outcast!"

Blaine turned to Kurt and he reached out hugging him. Kurt pulled Blaine out of his seat and pushed him to walk. Kyle, Maddie, and Derby followed close behind him. They walked onto the stage and took the award.

They all linked hands as they surrounded the microphone. Kyle gave Blaine a nod knowing he would probably be the best at a speech.

Blaine let out a shakey breath, but then he looked into the audience and saw Kurt staring back at him. He gave him the brightest smile he had only seen a handful of times. And he couldn't let it go to waste.

"Thank you for this award, I mean we loved writing this song, Beautiful Life, and it came about in probably the most perfect moment in our life," Blaine felt his hand being squeezed by Maddie. "I guess we should thank a few people, um, we should thank our manager who is going grey and it's because of us, we are truly sorry. Our team that has been with us through all our recordings, I swear we aren't perfectionists like that in our every day life."

"Lies," Derby whispered into the microphone making everyone laugh.

"Thanks Derby, um, our fans! We love you and some have been with us while we were selling our own CDs after shows. I guess that just goes to show you, life can take you anywhere. And I think most of all we need to thank our families. This little family we've had has grown over the past few years and every person has helped us be who we are today," Blaine looked out and gave Kurt a wink. "Quick personal thanks from each of us though, the double dad duo who raised me, my sister for making sure her voice is always heard, love ya Rach, and to my adoring husband, Kurt, who often tells me I write way to many songs about him." Kurt let out a laugh from his seat.

Maddie let out a laugh, "I suppose it's my turn. I guess my parents for pushing me to do what I love, and my siblings for annoying me and making me want to follow my dreams. And our daughter, I hope you aren't up this late."

"And my parents too," Kyle said with a nod, "But she is right, Alice I hope you're sleeping."

Derby gave a shrug, "I mostly want to thank these guys here. So yep."

Blaine heard some music beginning to play, "Okay, well it's sort of nerve-wrecking up here to be honest, so I guess I just wanted to say that we're just getting started." He gave a wink and they all took a small bow.

And Stereo Outcast walked off the stage getting ready for there next adventure because they were just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi-dee-ho everyone! To be fair, I wanted to post this days ago, but FF.net and A3O were both down on opposite days. It was kinda frustrating, but now everything seems to have it's cookies in order.
> 
> So yes, anywhos here is the "final" chapter! This story has been an adventure because it was different than anything I've ever done, and this universe has been around for me for years (literally). So I wanted to thank everyone who joined in on this journey with me and for reading, reviewing, kudos, whatever it was you did, I appreciate it!
> 
> That being said, if you are a reader and feel there is a moment or event in the timeline that you felt you want to see that you didn't, leave a review or send me a message on Tumblr and let me know. I will try my best to respond with something, whether it's a special only you know or I'll write a short one-shot for it.
> 
> Welp, that's all I gots! I have been thinking a bit, and on Tumblr there is a Blaine Big Bang happening soon, so I was thinking of joining that. Course that is if I get my nerves out of the way and just apply. And if you wondered my Tumblr name is toloveandtomadness
> 
> And once again thanks everyone!
> 
> Peace out peeps!  
> ~ JonasGeek


End file.
